We Are Kings and Queens
by DeviantSlashGod
Summary: My Lord is rather affectionate this morning, isn't he?" Kyouya x Tamaki, eventual yaoi. The twins decide that enough is enough, and they will sort out this sexual frustration one way or another, even if it meant locking them in a closet.
1. Prologue

_http: // azariel (.) webs (.) com/_

_If you're interested in my stories, and perhaps would like to take part in group or private roleplays, this is the place to go, please take a look, and join up!_

_Enjoy the story. The title was inspired by 30 seconds to mars' new song "We are Kings and Queens". It is almost relevent._

_This is Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it._

_Thank you._

* * *

It was early, of course that was usual, for Kyouya anyway. Brushing some raven hair from his pale face, he adjusted his glasses, taking casual steps through the school which he knew the very layout itself of. Not only because he came here, but because he'd read the blueprints and files, he knew every nook and cranny; nothing could escape his careful eye or sharp mind.

Pushing open the door to the third music room, he stepped inside their little 'Host Club' which Tamaki had started a few years ago... In fact, some stray costumes were lying around, boxes of new costumes- honestly, sometimes he wanted to question that boisterous and loud mouth Tamaki why he so dearly insisted on throwing everyone into a costume.

Perhaps it was some creepy fetish of his to get Haruhi into strange apparel. Oh well, not like the raven really minded, he got to see Tamaki in some interesting, if not rather revealing things sometimes.

Placing the final costume on a hanger, he slipped it onto the shelf, moving back to his files, seating himself gracefully in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, beginning to write.

Someone had to do this stuff, and when he thought of the rest of them... Well, incompetent with a calculator and finances, to say the least. Perhaps the best would be Haruhi after him, but sometimes she went for cheaper options, which wasn't good. Kyouya wouldn't ever, in his life, rely on Tamaki for finances, the fool would splurge it on every cute thing he saw, new cups, roses, costumes, vacations, trips to different parts of Japan or the world...

Sighing, Kyouya rubbed his eyes warily, shaking his head to try and get rid of the thoughts of the blonde with vividly coloured eyes laughing. He had sums to deal with, he didn't want to be thinking of that man too much...

Throwing the doors to the music room open, Tamaki stood there for a few moments, his arms outstretched and his chest heaving, his head hung forwards. As his arms dropped to his sides, Tamaki shuddered, slowly lifting his head.

"MUMMY!~" the blonde yelled, twirling and skipping towards the other male, which was harder than one would think, tripping up on himself every now and then before he reached the desk Kyouya was sat at, sprawling the top half of his body over the paper work that was stealing attention from him.

It wasn't very hard to hear Tamaki coming. He could be heard a mile off. In fact, Kyouya's sharp ears had almost listened to the blonde practically stampeding through the school. Why on earth was he always in such a rush to get here, hours before school started? This was just to harass him, wasn't it?

Ah, no matter, he couldn't complain...

He enjoyed the blonde's company. When the doors snapped open, he raised his eyes only briefly to see the dramatic stance that he was posing in.

Tch.

Like he was some kind of movie star.

"Mummy mummy _mummy_, have you missed me dear?"

Hearing his title declared, Kyouya merely ignored him, trying his best to keep track of the numbers in his mind as he wrote more notes down.

Well, tried, that is, and failed.

What with Tamaki practically throwing himself down on his desk across his work. Still, he couldn't help but smile. Yes darling, I missed you," he murmured in a sarcastic response, making sure that the sarcasm was heavy and could be heard quite clearly.

"Mummy's busy doing some work and calculating the money _you_ spent; mind hopping off the table there Tamaki? People may get nasty thoughts if they see such behaviour from someone your age," he added, smirking a bit, his glasses glinting in the shift in lights as he sat up straighter. "Although, there aren't any people around, the first person should arrive in approximately an hour, but you never know," he paused to adjust his glasses, "camera's may be set up...."


	2. Chapter 1

"That's because Mommy likes to see herself in action.. really, I wish you would call me Daddy from time to time, or at least make up a pet name to use" Drumming his fingers against the table, Tamaki slowly lifted himself up before sitting on the edge of the desk, flicking some blonde hair away from his face. .

Praising himself on his self control, Kyouya simply tried to take Tamaki's words as innocently as he possibly could. Honestly. See herself in action? When did he turn into a female? And when had such a petty threat of Tamaki jumping on tables get turned around into something perverted? Seeing himself in action... Honestly.

"A pet name?" Kyouya murmured, watching Tamaki lift himself up. "What, the twins running around calling you 'Highness', 'My Lord' or 'King' isn't enough?"

"It can't be helped" Tamaki had murmured

Shrugging, Kyouya sighed, fixing up some papers, flattening them out again. "Can't be helped indeed," he spoke with a small smile. But that was okay, he didn't mind Tamaki's behaviours, in fact, he loved them. It wasn't just the girls in the school who flocked to the host club who wanted the blonde's attention. That was one of the few reasons he hadn't yet ever kicked Tamaki out so early in the mornings. He himself was just barely waking up right...

Looking out of the nearest window, Tamaki was silent for a few moments before he turned his head to Kyouya

"Neh neh, have you come up with a plan for our next theme yet? I was thinking something foreign, not from Japan, it might seem more exotic to the girls and we can come up with a script for the day, so that Mommy and Daddy can play while the children work"

Picking up some pamphlets, Kyouya held them up for Tamaki to see, continuing to write numbers down. "We still have the Bali costumes, and they could be redesigned by the twins' grandmother to something Hawaiian perhaps, anything you have in mind _Daddy_?" Kyouya asked, emphasising Tamaki's nickname,

"Shall we go for a tropical theme again, or perhaps historical- we haven't passed through the English Victorian ages, but perhaps then we'd have to turn the air conditioning up, the clothing is thick and covering."

Grinning as Kyouya called him Daddy, Tamaki was beaming inside, before he thought about the question. "I like the idea of something historical and English, we haven't done that yet and it'd be exciting, we could make a night of it in the school ballroom, maybe a small re-enactment and then mingling with the girls, then the children can take care of things, I'll no doubt need to get changed, I hate constricting clothes"

As if proving his point, Tamaki popped open the top button of his shirt, rubbing his collar bone out of habit, looking up to the ceiling. Kyouya was distracting when Tamaki watched him, so unless he was sulking he tried not to stare too much.

Nodding, Kyouya whipped out another pamphlet and a few pages of only pictures for costumes, he knew Tamaki would only be looking at the pictures, not the text anyway.

"Whatever you wish Daddy," Kyouya murmured before turning his eyes back to the pages, scribbling some things about before re-writing numbers. Now that he knew which theme they were doing, it would be easier to calculate the figures. Good, good... Without turning his head, Kyouya paused, his eyes moving upwards to watch Tamaki, scanning the flesh being exposed to him, the tantalising way that he rubbed his collarbone.

Such a tease, and he didn't even know it.

"Hn, fine by me. So, are we all sticking to male clothing, or will there be a sudden spam of transvestites once more?" What a tactful way to phrase it.

Not that he minded seeing Tamaki in women's clothing- easy access.

And quite revealing.

Of course, he'd never actually done anything based on his impulses, he'd only look when he knew Tamaki wouldn't know. Turning his eyes back down, he acted casual, pretending that he hadn't been looking at the blonde, continuing to write.

Flicking through the pictures, Tamaki sighed softly, furrowing his eyebrows, suddenly turning serious. "I was thinking of something more army based, like cavalry uniform rather than corsets and laces"

Putting the book on the desk, Tamaki sounded confused "Do you like wearing dresses? They are for mommy's after all, not Daddies."

Eye twitching slightly, Kyouya frowned up at the blonde male seated on his desk. Did he like wearing dresses? No, he liked seeing them on Tamaki, or even on the floor _off_ Tamaki, but not personally wearing them. "Hn, army based is good, perhaps even one day we can try chivalrous aristocrat, if you can cope with that," Kyouya snorted, looking down.

Smiling, Tamaki gripped Kyouya's chin, turning his head so that they were looking at each other, pressing their foreheads together "Because-"

Of course, Kyouya had paused, feeling a hand on his chin, tilting his head up and making him blink in shock, his exterior calm. Because? Of course, Kyouya didn't have time to hear the rest of that sentence, what with the door bursting open dramatically.

"YO~!" the twins chorused, both beaming from ear to ear before pausing, stopping and looking at the two, from Tamaki sitting on the desk, the their faces close together, foreheads touching.

Frowning and shutting his eyes, Kyouya bat Tamaki's hand, turning his head away, suppressing the blush that surely wanted to arise on his pale cheeks. Luckily for him, he'd trained his body and mind to be controlled, otherwise, he'd certainly be in a lot of trouble all the time with Tamaki, what with his outfits and behaviour.

The twins glanced to each other, smiling slyly before shoving their hands in their pockets, walking forward.

"What brings you here so early?" they chorused, strutting forward, plots forming already.

"I always arrive early, it's usually_ peaceful_," he murmured.

Hikaru smirked, turning to look at his brother before to Tamaki. "What about you My Lord? You too?" they spoke, smirking darkly.

Waving his hand in the air, Tamaki seemed lost for words, staring off into the distance before he grinned.

"Mommy and Daddy need some time alone from their children, but we both love you, very much" Nodding his head, Tamaki slid from the desk, his arms opened wide for a hug

"Come on babies, hug Daddy" Making his best puppy dog eyes, Tamaki ran forwards

"Daddy was feeling so lonely this morning! Not a phone call nor a messenger from any of his children bringing news, how was he suppose to react~? So he came here as soon as he could- Eh, Hold on, why are you two here so early?" Stopping mid stride, Tamaki let his arms fall to his sides, his head titling slightly.

Kyouya sighed, continuing to write down his numbers. Alone time? Why did he have to phrase things in such a manner? It was as if they were already married. Looking up as Tamaki strode forwards, he almost felt sorry for the twins. A hug? Well, they brought this upon themselves arriving early. Ah... Speaking of coming early. Listening on in interest, Kyouya tilted his head a little. Tamaki felt lonely? Surely that was a little dramatic bluff.

Hikaru shrugged, looking on at Tamaki boredly. "Kaoru and I were up playing games for a long time," he murmured, glancing over briefly to Kaoru and smirked a little.

Yes, games.

"So we decided to come here early while we were up," he finished, narrowing his eyes at Tamaki.

"Your conditions are suspicious My Lord~ How long have you been hovering over Mummy for in the mornings?" the two chanted before flashing an evil smirk, "or does Daddy have other motives~?"

Tutting, Tamaki put his hands on his hips, leaning over and waggling a finger and the twins in a mocking manner. "Don't go telling Daddy what motives he can and can't have towards Mommy."

Tamaki strode around the twins to the doors, shutting them. He hated having an open door in a room, it always made him think that Nekozawa was about to pop out at any minute and try to curse him.

"Besides, Mommy and Daddy need to discuss the new theme, we're going to do something British" Kyouya sighed, shaking his head.

"Daddy, behave yourself and set an example for your children," he murmured, turning his eyes back to the papers.

"British?" the twins chorused, tilting their heads as they swayed their hips in unison. "So we're going to be running around with big poofy hair hats? I don't think the customers will find that too appealing~"

Kyouya shook his head, standing up and placing a hand in his pocket. "Not quite, Tamaki had mentioned army uniforms," he spoke.

Perhaps he should just give up on his papers, it was already too noisy.

Glancing over to Tamaki, he looked away, sighing. What with the arrival of the twins, he couldn't be sneaking little glances at Tamaki.

His fun was ruined.

He'd find something else to do, but for now he just couldn't concentrate on numbers, what with the way the twins were acting so suspiciously and loud...

"But Mommy" Tamaki whined walking over to Kyouya and throwing his arms around the males shoulders, pressing his cheek to the others and rubbing himself against it.

"We need to discuss the choice, don't you have more pictures for me to look at?" Usually his attention would be focused on Haruhi, or perhaps his lovely cake eating child Hani, but with only the twins and his darling 'wife' there, well, it was clear who got all of his love and affection this early in the morning.

Poking his brother in the side, Kaoru giggled softly, motioning with his head towards their 'parents' "Isn't My Lord very affectionate this morning?"

* * *

_It was very hard to find a cut off point for this chapter, so I decided here would be best. Once again, go and visit the website and become a member, you can actually see my stories in the making there, it is very interesting, and we have general discussions that anyone can join in with as well. _

_It's **http:// azariel (.) webs (.) com/ **_

_Just remove the (), you can have discussions with me and other ff. net authors about our works and our inspirations. Look forwards to some more people coming. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all of those who have put this story on their favourites, or/and, on their watcher list, if you're reading this though, I would still like a review of some kind? _

_Many thanks for reading._

_Visit www (dot) azariel (dot) webs (dot) com for news and updates, and other roleplayers or story writers. _

_

* * *

Poking his brother in the side, Kaoru giggled softly, motioning with his head towards their 'parents' "Isn't My Lord very affectionate this morning?"_

Hikaru grinned cheekily, turning to look at his twin. "You're right, I thought so myself. Mummy's not really putting up a fight," he spoke before smirking.

"Maybe Daddy got dumped!" the two chanted with a teasing smirk. Kyouya sighed, resisting the strong urge to simply roll his eyes as Tamaki threw another dramatic act towards him as the twins started with their antics. And so early in the morning too!

Turning his head slightly, Kyouya was only met with Tamaki rubbing up affectionately at him. Damn blonde, if he knew what that did to the raven, he wouldn't come within ten metres of him!

Reaching up to fix his glasses, the others cheek having knocked them askew, he nodded towards Tamaki, but that turned into a slightly strange cheek rub. Ah, he hoped Tamaki didn't take it as that!

"Yes, yes, I have more pictures. I have many more from every era and job, I made sure there would be something you'd like in there somewhere, so you can look until your heart's content," he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to feign intolerance. He was actually enjoying the affection quite a bit, he was glad Tamaki was as boisterous as he was, otherwise, he'd never touch the raven.

Letting out a mewl at the small rub that Kyouya gave him, Tamaki took it in the completely wrong way, he thought that maybe Kyouya was finally returning his affection! "Neh neh, Mommy" He murmured, not letting go of Kyouya

"I-"

"Daddy" Looking over to Koaru, slightly shocked that he wasn't called by one of of his usual names, Tamaki blinked a few times.

Koaru looked equally as shocked before he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh" Glancing over to his brother, Koaru was begging with his eyes to let his twin save his mistake.

Hikaru blinked a few times. Perhaps they were more tired than they initially realised playing games all night. Perhaps that play-station 3 console hadn't helped either... Kaoru had accidentally called Tamaki 'Daddy', they only really ever referred to that in jest to provoke him when Kyouya was being cold to him. Licking his lips, Hikaru Smiled, laughing out loud, hugging his brother.

"Look what you've done My Lord! You're traumatising Kaoru with your affection! You really _did_ get dumped by Mummy, didn't you?" He yelled, laughing loudly before shifting, tilting Kaoru's chin upwards so that they were eye level with each other.

"Don't worry Kaoru... I'll always protect you, you can sleep off the trauma in my bed tonight," he whispered, eyes glistening.

Looking up to his brother, Kaoru smiled, wrapping his arms around his brothers neck and leaning into him. "I think I'll need it if Mommy and Daddy continue to try and hide their fighting" _'good save'_ he was mentally thinking, glad that his brother was a quicker thinker than him, he could always get them out of trouble faster than Kaoru could get them into it. Perfect.

Kyouya rolled his eyes, sighing and let them slip shut.

Pulling away from Kyouya, Tamaki frowned slightly. He really didn't know what he should be doing, was he maybe coming on too strong, maybe Kyouya really didn't like him. Ah now he was upset and confused and he didn't know what to do. Putting on a smile, Tamaki place his hands on his hips, walking over to his piano in the corner.

Maybe some music would cheer him up?

He'd always play it when he was confused and upset.

Hikaru laughed, linking elbows with his brother as he turned to see Tamaki walking away. "Ahh! Were we right? Daddy got dumped~?" he teased.

Kyouya turned to look at Tamaki, the slightest hints of concern on his face before he wiped it, sitting back down.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that's enough. It's too early in the morning for this," he spoke as Hikaru saluted him. Too early in the morning to see Tamaki moping... No, he didn't like seeing Tamaki upset, and it seemed like the twin's 'playful' words had struck a chord.

Turning his head slightly to look at the blonde at the piano, he sighed, pushing some papers aside and grabbed several pages, standing up again. He had to go cheer him up before he began a day filled with angst, he was positive that Haruhi and Renge wouldn't help the situation either with their stabs at the 'Prince'.

Walking over slowly, he placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, leaning in with a small sly smile. "Did you want your pretty pictures or not? ... Daddy?" Perhaps that would make him smile.

Silly blonde.

Hikaru blinked, looking on in shock before glancing to Kaoru. Was he the only one seeing such strange things? Blinking, he tried to read if his twin had picked up the same messages that the other two were subtly giving off.

About to make a quip that he wasn't just interested in the stupid pictures, Tamaki turned his head to Kyouya before he just sighed, smiling softly. "Sure" Why was Kyouya leading him on when he clearly wasn't interested?

It wasn't fair for him to be so teasing all of the time.

"Ah, I just remembered I have... uhhh... a meeting? With the headmaster!" Standing up abruptly, Tamaki rushed past Kyouya

"I'll be back after the club starts, but I'll be back Kyouya-kun"

Staring at his brother in shock, Kaoru leant into him, whispering in his ear "Something is wrong with the King, maybe he really did have a fight with Kyouya-san?"

Kyouya blinked, looking up in shock, watching as Tamaki left abruptly.

Had what the twins said... Gone to his head?

He seemed upset.

He wasn't crying or showing a sad face, but the way he moved, his breathing, the smile, the strange look in his eyes... Kyouya could tell. He knew... Sighing, he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as he adjusted his glasses, moving slowly back to his chair. His method of sulking. Returning to crunching numbers.

"Yeah, Yeah! Perhaps we caught them at a bad time, the two were really..." trailing off briefly to look at Kyouya, Hikaru then turned back to his brother. "It didn't look like they were fighting before, it looked different to me. And the King's shirt and the way he was touching Kyouya-San..."

His voice trailed off as Kyouya tapped his pen loudly.

"If you two have time to whisper, would you mind sorting out your costumes, your changing room is a pile of clothes, and Haruhi isn't too keen on venturing inside," Kyouya spoke, staring at the numbers on the paper. But he couldn't concentrate.

Stupid Tamaki, stealing his concentration and mind.

Damn blonde...

Stealing his heart too...

Pouting, Kaoru clung to his brother "It really is strange, I think we need to investigate" He muttered softly, his hand pressed against his brothers chest. "Lets sort out our costumes huh, maybe we could find something completely different from what we're supposed to be wearing just to aggravate The demon king" Looking over to Kyouya, Kaoru stuck out his tongue playfully.

Hikaru gave a firm nod, smiling to his brother. Investigating was a good idea for certain. "Yeah, Evil Shadow Lord didn't tell us what theme," he spoke, chuckling.

Kyouya ignored the two whispering, whatever they were saying, it surely couldn't be good. Ah, he hoped they weren't bored again.

No, no, no!

That was something he didn't want to repeat _ever_ again... Cost too much money.

With a sigh, he began forcing himself to write numbers and notes...

Nothing to do but wait now.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, thank you to all of the watchers following this story! And to lilith045 as well, I'm not sure I've replied to your last PM, I can't remember, so if I haven't I'm sorry, but thank you very much for your support with the story.

* * *

Tamaki made it back to the club room before clubs started, which was sooner than he had really expected, but thinking things through, he decided that he would start to openly flirt with Kyouya, and if things didn't work out he could always join Nekozawa in the occult club and curse Kyouya for the rest of their lives.

It was drastic, but it would work.

Pushing open one of the doors, Tamaki slid inside before shutting it again, looking around and only seeing Kyouya.

Perfect.

No twins.

It meant his plan could start now.

"Kyouya" He called out as he walked over to the dark haired male, swinging his hips subtlety.

Hearing the doors open, Kyouya sighed heavily. How could the twins be done already? It would take them perhaps a full day of cleaning _straight_ to get through even half of that stuff and put it away neatly, minus the time for ironing, washing, drying and all that jazz that the maids would be told to do.

Instead, he heard his name spoken by another voice... Someone else.

Tamaki.

He was back!

He had to suppress excitement as he looked up, feigning only mild interest. "Ah, you've come back?" he asked, licking his lips as he took in Tamaki's body, watching him move, grateful that the light fell against his glasses, a glare on the lenses hiding where his eyes were looking.

"What did the headmaster want with you Tamaki?" he asked, so dearly tempted to say _"I want you too."_

Stepping up to the desk that Kyouya was sat at, Tamaki pushed away the paper that was blocking them, letting it slip to the floor as he sat on the desk, stretching out and tilting his head back, his blond locks falling gracefully back, his soft face not being hidden.

Watching the paper pushed away in shock, Kyouya pursed his lips, trying to contain himself, looking up at Tamaki, one lens on his glasses still covered the obscuring shine, the other showing his dark eye which looked up seemingly unemotionally at the blonde.

What was he doing?

Sprawling himself over on his desk like that?

Didn't he know that his self control was being tested right now?

"Nothing much, he just wanted to make sure that the club was doing as well as we expected, which of course... it is" smiling, Tamaki arched an eyebrow, staring directly at Kyouya, of course, because of how he was sat, he was looking through lidded eyes.

"That's good then," he spoke, keeping his voice level. "I was just working on the finances right now," Kyouya muttered before smiling up at Tamaki, that same 'Dark shadow Lord' evil aura floating through, "which you just happened to push off the desk, but no matter, I'm sure I can guess their right order."

He wasn't a fool, he numbered his pages, but he did ever so love to tease people. But right now, Tamaki was teasing him. The way he was sitting, distracting him so pleasantly from work, the way his hair fell, his pale face, his beautiful eyes. He dare not let his eyes stray now that his eyes could be seen, but he was so curious...

Was the other's shirt still undone.

How badly he wanted to finish undoing it and ravish the pale skin hidden.

Looking to Kyouya, Tamaki shrugged slightly, not acting very worried "You've _always_ been _incredibly _smart _Mummy_, and I hope that you'll always stay that way, _beside me_" Licking his lips slowly, Tamaki crossed one of his legs over the other, leaning back on his hands, his fitted shirt and coat riding up, exposing his flat smooth stomach.

Kyouya blinked, his eyes slightly wide, mouth shut in a tight line. He couldn't look down, musn't look down, but he could see from the corner of his eye.

One look...

Just one look wouldn't hurt. He had to dismiss it as something innocent. Bending down in his chair, he picked up some files, looking up and catching a quick view of the blonde. This wasn't fair, why was Tamaki doing this to him?

Praising whatever god he could think of for his self control, Kyouya straightened up, nodding and fixed his glasses. "But of course, I have to be smart, one of us has to be," he murmured before sighing, leaning back in his chair, daring one more look before forcing his eyes back to Tamaki's beautiful face.

"I couldn't leave you, not with all the things I'm sure would happen without me."

Peeking through the changing room door, Kaoru was watching with disgusted interest. "Neh, The Lord is acting like a slut" He muttered to his brother, so that only his brother could hear, not wanting the others to know he was watching just yet.

Hikaru blinked, dropping a costume and darted back to Kaoru, leaning above his brother, peaking out as well, eyes widening. "Ehh, you're right, you're right. Why is he acting so shameless in front of Kyouya-San?" he whispered back silently before blinking. Had Kyouya just... Yes, he was positive.

"Neh, Kyouya-San isn't really acting too innocent there, did he just look?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Had the two _really_ had a fight or had they just been interrupted?

Licking his lips, Tamaki grinned. "Admit it, you just can't stand to be anywhere other than near my side" Swinging his leg, Tamaki leant forwards, his hands in front of Kyouya on the desk as he leant into the dark lord.

"Not that I've ever minded, I did ask you to help me make the club after all, and I did that for a reason. Even then I could see your potential, your dedication, something I've always..." Leaning slightly closer, Tamaki's face turned serious "Craved..."

Watching with wide eyes behind his glasses, Kyouya had no idea how to react. His self control was slipping, and the way Tamaki was speaking to him, that voice, it stirred something inside of him that made him want to pin that pretty blonde boy down and devour him.

Tamaki would be his, yet, how was this coming along?

Was Tamaki flirting with him?

He was something that the blonde craved.

Ah, and the blonde was his own craving, little drug like addiction, the only reason he'd given into joining this club. "Tamaki... I..." His sentence was cut short at the sound of crashing, his eyes widening as he turned his head quickly to see the twins falling out of the closet.

Staring with wide eyes, Kaoru felt his balance slip, falling out of the closet him and his brother had been, falling to a heap on the floor.

Tamaki quickly pulled back, his face turning scarlet as he rubbed the back of his head innocently, slipping off the desk and straightening out his clothes, doing the button of his shirt at the top back up. "We'll have to discuss the costumes later..."

"Ah!! Kaoru!!" Hikaru cried out, stumbling forward a bit and kneeling down beside his twin, carefully lifting his upper body up. "Are you okay? Kaoru? Kaoru?!" Kyouya's racing heart began to dull down again, returning to the normal heart beat as he sighed, looking away from the twins and Tamaki.

Whatever had been started had now slipped away. And... A shame too. Things were going... So well...

"Yes, costumes later, we'll wait for Mori-Senpai and Hani-Senpai to decide on today's theme, unless we'll be staying in plain uniform today," Kyouya murmured, shifting out of his seat and kneeling on the ground just before Tamaki, beginning to slowly pick up his papers.

Hikaru threw a worried glance at his brother before looking over to the other two, then back again. "I think we messed up a little," he mouthed quietly before a mischievous glint filled his eyes, "but I think we've found a new toy..."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey you guys I know I've been away for a while, but I so had a sucky week. Not going to bore you with it, instead I bring you FLOOF!

Enjoy my worthy followers, and feast your eyes on the love!

* * *

Once the other members of the host club had arrived, things were pretty much back onto their normal route. Tamaki was still the prince of the host club, and had the girls hanging on his every word, but Kaoru had noticed something different, so when the twins had made a big scene about going to the bathroom together, he took that opportunity to discuss his findings with his brother.

"Hika-chan" Kaoru muttered, turning the tap and washing his hands, looking into the mirror and watching his brother's reflection. As childish as it was, he was amused that there was now four of them. Him, his reflection, his brother, and his brothers reflection, it was so cool. "Don't you think that the Lord is being overly flirtatious today, and not just with the Dark King"

Hikaru frowned, nodding as he rubbed his chin. "You've got a point," Hikaru murmured, tapping his foot in thought. "My Lord was overly flirtatious this morning, and was acting really shameful too~" He hummed a little, an old tune he remembered from a long time ago. This was indeed very strange.

"Maybe he's just in need of some physical action, but he's being too open about it," Hikaru murmured. After a moment's pause, he glanced up, shocked. "Could it be he's trying to pull a reaction from the Dark Lord?" he asked slowly, looking over into Kaoru's eyes in his reflection.

"Is Tamaki-Senpai... Trying to make Kyouya-San..." Blinking, Hikaru's mouth parted in shock.

"Jealous?"

Jumping in excitement, Kaoru clung to his brother, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Wouldn't that be wonderful? The two Lords together, they could become King and Queen!" Pressing a quick kiss to his brothers lips, Kaoru pulled back "We must take this further! Perhaps we can provoke the both of them, make it so that they cannot think of anything other than each other, tease them into thinking that the other has made up their minds of who they want to be with. It shall be a master piece!"

Hikaru's eyes glistened with mischief, beaming like his brother. "Mummy and Daddy, yes, together," he spoke before laughing, nodding. They'd found such excellent toys to play with!

"Yeah, yeah! Shove them in closets, arrange false meetings and only tell those two so they're stuck together alone for hours- grandma's resort! We can pretend that we all have to share rooms, Mori and Hani, you and me, Haruhi can have her own room, and Kyouya and Tamaki can share!" he spoke, cackling, "and only one king bed per room too, it'll make it harder for them!"

Giggling, although it turned out to sound really evil and sinister, Kaoru full heartedly agreed. It was a wonderful idea, they would have to suggest it as soon as possible. "What about this week huh? The Prince will no doubt want to get into this English role, and I'm sure we could ask Grandmama to fit and design some costumes, it would be the perfect excuse." Nodding his head, Kaoru looked up to his brother. "The school won't mind, it's not like we haven't done this before"

Hikaru nodded, smirking. "Perfect, perfect! This week would be good!" He then paused in his excitement, frowning. "Well, we know how Tamaki feels, I'm sure the whole school will if they caught the way he was acting in front of Kyouya-San this morning, but... Kyouya-San? You think the Evil Low Blood Pressure King is the same? I caught him looking at the Lord this morning when he started taking his clothes off a little," Hikaru remembered, tapping his lips with his finger.

"Ah, you're right, we've only been thinking of the Lord, not of the evil King" Running a hand through his hair, Kaoru muttered softly. "Well, he was watching The Lord very closely earlier when his stomach was exposed, maybe he does feel the same way... me falling out of the closet didn't really help" Looking sorry for himself, Kaoru shook his head slightly. "I definitely think that The Lord is Kyouya-sans type, if he wasn't why would he put up with his loud mouth in the morning, and shun every one else?"

Hikaru bit his lip, nodding. "Hn, yeah, he'd started to say something too," he murmured before smiling down at Kaoru, moving forward and wrapping his arms around his twin from behind, smiling.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of chances to expose those two's feelings," Hikaru murmured, placing a soft kiss on Kaoru's neck before smirking up at their reflections. "We'd better head outside, see what they're up to. We could probably get some help as well too for our little plan."

Whining as Hikaru stopped kissing him, Kaoru locked eyes with his brother in the mirror, a smile passing over his face. "I'm sure the girls would love a bit of Prince on Prince action, even if it would steal the spot light from us" Snuggling up to his brother, Kaoru gave him another soft kiss before pulling back. "We just need to confirm that The Dark Lord feels the same way"

Hikaru let a smirk cross his face. "I'm sure with the Lord's obsession with attention, it'll steal our thunder for a bit, heck, it'll steal from everyone. But that's okay," he murmured, placing a soft kiss and a gentle nip on Kaoru's neck, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to be felt, "it gives us more private time if the attention's on those two..." Letting out a soft hum, he nodded.

"I'm placing my bets that it'll be harder to get the Dark Lord's feelings out, but if we trick him, or pay him enough, he'll talk. Or perhaps... We don't need to know. Perhaps he could spill it out to the Lord himself? I'm sure if we provoke them enough, they'll talk." Pausing once more, Hikaru shrugged. "That or Mummy will cry 'Rape', but I don't think that he's the type to be dominated, personally, the King looks like a pushover," he chuckled, still thinking of it as a joke.

"So..." Kaoru muttered, grinning widely "Our Daddy is really Mummy and Mummy is really Daddy? Maybe we should play with that~" Leaning into his brother Kaoru waggled his eyebrows. "Start calling The Dark Lord 'Daddy' and encouraging the others to play along, and call His Highness 'Mummy'? Neh neh?" Pecking his brothers lips, Kaoru ran his hands through the hair that matched his own. "We'd best go back soon, otherwise the fan girls will bleed to death"

Grinning, Hikaru nodded. "Mm, yes, of course, of course! I'm sure that Hani-Senpai will join in, and maybe Haruhi if we ask _real_ nice. But she doesn't call them anything but their names to begin with," he murmured, kissing Kaoru back gently. "It's settled, his Highness is now Mummy and the Dark Lord is Daddy!" Laughing, he nodded, moving back from Kaoru as he took his hand, moving back towards the door. "Off we go, before we're accused of murder then!" he spoke, pushing open the door to the bathroom.

Lacing his fingers with his brothers, Kaoru was grinning like a mad man as he exited the bathroom with his darling brother.

So now the fun would begin.

Tamaki was so drawn into flirting with one of the girls that he hadn't even realised the twins had gone off. He was cupping the girls face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes as he watched her swoon, muttering sweet nothings. He was _never _this close with the girls before, but now he was actually trying to get attention.

From Kyouya.

And boy, was it working.

The Dark Lord was currently perched in his 'throne', sitting on a chair surrounded by numbers that had to be crunched and calculated by the _end of the day_, and all he could do was continuously throw sideways glances at Tamaki.

Bastard.

Now he was acting so... so... Agh! It was frustrating him.

Turning to look down darkly at the numbers again, it was clear to anyone who looked that he was in a very bad mood, the deathly aura surrounding him was a total give away. Chancing one more look, his rage began to build.

What was Tamaki doing?

The way he had been acting this morning towards him, and now the girls?

What was he trying to do?

Humiliate him?!

Pressing numbers in the calculator far more harshly than he meant to, he went back to trying to work, just to get that flirtatious and delicious blonde out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Wooaaah so sorry for the delay, I recently got out of hospital, but I'm back now~ Story is back on track, I won't be abandoning anytime soon hopefully so please enjoy.

Thanks for all you guys telling me to get my ass in gear, it helps me alot.

And thanks for the support guys

xxx

* * *

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head as she turned back, seeing the twins walk out of the bathroom.

"You two took your time, go back to your customers, they've been waiting a while," she murmured, glancing over at Kyouya and cringing. Such a dark and frightening man. Did he ever smile properly without evil hidden intentions! She had customers as well, but had just gotten up to go see why the twins were taking so long, their customers looked anxious. For what, she didn't want to know.

Whimpering slightly, Kaoru took a step closer to his brother, his hand at his mouth, mock biting his nails. "Sorry Haruhi-senpai, Hikaru was just being so rough and I wanted him to slow down so that I could actually enjoy what was going on" As a few screams erupted behind him, Kaoru mentally flinched, the sound going right through his precious mind.

At the sound of screams from their fan girls, Hikaru smirked, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist, tugging their bodies dangerously close, tilting his chin up and looking into his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry... I just could resist, you looked so delectable that I just couldn't restrain myself," he whispered before, with a twinkle in his eyes, decided to add the icing to the cake. Tilting Kaoru's chin up slightly higher, he leant down, placing the softest of kisses their on the pale flesh, making a scream, and fainting girls, erupt.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, still half convinced it was all an act and not, well, partially real. "When you two are done, take your seats before you aggravate Kyouya-Senpai for being loud and obnoxious," she murmured, jabbing her thumb backwards in the other's direction. "He's acting a bit more scary than usual," she added, starting to move away from the twins; she had customers.

Pulling back as the girl fainted, Tamaki looked shocked for a moment before he picked her up bridal style (which was harder than it seemed, she was one of the larger girls that had been convinced by the health check that she was loosing weight, not gaining it).

Taking her over to some of the girls she had been with earlier, Tamaki placed her in a chair, giving his usual prince like smile. "I think she's rather flustered, could perhaps you beauties care for her?" Without waiting for an answer, Tamaki turned away, flipping his hair slightly as he walked, his head held high.

Glancing up as Tamaki lifted up a girl, Kyouya's frown deepened, especially at how blood flawless the guy looked doing it too.

Why?

Why had he fallen for such an obnoxious narcissist? He had to get this to stop before Tamaki _really_ drove him crazy and got himself raped. Stupid fool, flirting with all the girls like that. Which meant what he was doing with him this morning wasn't special and he was just dancing around sluttishly.

A loud crack resonated through the Host club and everyone fell silent. In Kyouya's hands, the remains of his calculator crumbled, crushed in his grip as he sat still, fury building.

Bastard... Bastard... Bastard!

"A-Ah... K-Kyouya... Senpai?" Haruhi asked softly, looking on towards the corner of the room where the darkest of energies was building.

The dark haired man merely pressed his lips together, the last of the calculator falling to the desk as he stood up harshly, chair clattering backwards, making Haruhi flinch.

This guy was scary.

It was even scarier how he moved in silence and with a straight posture into the bathroom, all but slamming the door as violently, and loudly, as possible, erupting shivers down her spine as she cringed.

Tamaki's head had turned as everyone else's had, and he was just itching to follow Kyouya into the bathroom. Was he mad because of the calculations? Or was it more because he had been flirting with all of the girls?

Tamaki was wishing that was it.

After a few moments Tamaki politely excused himself, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door softly behind him. "Kyouya-san?"

* * *

"Ahh, Kyouya-San is so scary today, is he in a bad mood?" a customer asked innocently, looking over at the shut door.

Haruhi sighed.

Bad mood seemed to be the understatement of the century. "What's gotten him so riled up?" Haruhi asked the twins, glancing over to those two.

Pulling away from his brother, Kaoru grinned menacingly, shrugging his shoulders as he walked up to Haruhi, whispering conspicuously in her ear

"Mommy and Daddy are having a lovers spat" Nodding his head, Kaoru continued. "We have a plan, from now on you have to call Kyouya-san Daddy, and Tamaki-san Mommy, and I guarantee you in a week Kyouya-san will be the one bouncing around the place acting like Tamaki-san does in the morning" Nodding his head, Kaoru pulled back, sauntering back to his brother.

Haruhi blinked, giving the two grinning twins a questionable look. "A... lover's spat?" she repeated incredulously, hardly daring to believe what the two were saying. Were they bored again? No, they seemed much too entertained. "So Kyouya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai are having a fight?" she asked before watching Tamaki follow Kyouya into the bathroom. "What about?" She then narrowed her eyes at the two. "You two aren't bored, are you?" she asked as Hikaru shook his head.

"No, no! Stumbled in on them this morning, they were kind of flirting and then his Highness left, but then came back and was acting really shameless, moreso than with the ladies, his shirt was coming undone and everything!"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she paused, blinking in shock. "Wait... So you guys are serious? So they're fighting because...?"

"Well, we're not sure yet" Kaoru admitted a little bit ashamed of himself. They hadn't had enough time to snoop around "We're guessing that because we interrupted them this morning, Tamaki-san... Mommy is feeling a little bit frustrated and tried to tease Daddy by flirting with all of these girls" Nodding his head, Kaoru thought it made perfect sense. It was the only reason he could see that they would be fighting at the moment, but before that, he wasn't sure.

Haruhi sighed, shaking her heads. "You troublesome twins, if you don't know such a thing, then don't go spreading such rumours and worrying other people too," she murmured scornfully, frowning at them.

"Eh? But you saw how those two are acting!"

"Yes, perhaps Tamaki's just trying harder to please the customers, and Kyouya could be mad at... I don't know, maybe some numbers came up wrong? Doesn't mean the two of them are fighting," she spoke, crossing her arms as Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah, but you didn't see them this morning," he muttered as Haruhi frowned before raising an eyebrow.

"What were they doing?"

Glasses discard on the sink, Kyouya was splashing his face with water, trying to cool himself down. Why was it getting under his skin so badly?

Why couldn't he just ignore it?

_"Because he's doing it so openly," _he thought with a frown as he let his hands drop, gripping the edges of the sink as he leant over it, looking up at his blurred reflection. Really, his eyesight without his glasses could be better sometimes. Straightening up, he grabbed the towel just as the door opened and closed, hearing his name spoken.

Tamaki?

Raising the cloth to his face, he began to dry himself off, sighing. "Yes Tamaki-san?" he asked, voice slightly muffled by the fluffy towel.

Walking directly up to Kyouya, Tamaki hesitated the moment he reached the male, swallowing nervously, now he didn't know what to do. Could he actually face up to the Demon King? No "Did a couple of calculations go wrong? Why are you so mad Mommy?"

Flinching at the touch, Kyouya let the towel drop slightly, mouth parted in shock. What was Tamaki trying to do, coming in here? Just to get him angrier? No, it wasn't Tamaki's fault he was so furious. Yet at the same time, it was!

"What are you doing with the customers?" he asked, a hint of fury in his voice, "I've counted that's the fourth one who's passed out; our aim isn't to knock girls unconscious, but to make them happy," he murmured, turning his head to shoot Tamaki an unintentional glare, "So tell me what you're doing... Please..."

It was like a rabid growl the way he was staring at Tamaki's slightly blurred face. He needed his glasses, but without his glasses, he didn't realise how much more frightening he could look.

Taken aback by Kyouya's words, Tamaki flinched slightly before shaking his head, his hands clenched at his sides "I'm trying to make** YOU** happy, you... you... Stupid _**PRICK**_!" Feeling tears at the edges of his eyes, Tamaki refused to wipe them away, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"All that matters to you is numbers. Profit! Why do you think I'm doing this Kyouya! I'm trying my hardest to please you, to make you notice me" With his lip trembling, Tamaki took a step back.

Hearing the odd shout from the bathroom, Kaoru looked worried, glancing to his brother before calling the club closed for the day. If Mommy and Daddy were going to fight none of them wanted to be there. Well, him and Hikaru would stay just to get some insight, but the girls shouldn't have to witness this. Once everyone was out, Kaoru looked at Haruhi with a sigh on his lips. "Still sure that they're not having a lovers spat, when was the last time you heard Tamaki-san swear?"

Haruhi stood in shock, staring at the bathroom where the voices were steadily escalating. Those two were really having a fight? It wasn't just the twins being bored, and by the sounds of it, the two hadn't provoked it either. Something was wrong between those two. Especially hearing Tamaki swear. She'd never in her whole time there heard Tamaki swear worse than calling her an idiot or playful teasing with the twins.

This was bad.

"Well, we can't let them scream each other raw or destroy half the club, frankly those two angry scares me. I'm going to go and sort this out-"

"Wait! Haruhi, you can't!"

"Why not?" she asked, frowning as Hikaru caught her wrist, tugging her back.

"We have to let them sort this out themselves, it's better this way otherwise they'll never get it off their chests," he spoke, nodding to Kaoru. It was time to lock their parents in and force them to reveal their emotions.

* * *

A flicker of rage went through Kyouya, not able to see the tears in Tamaki's eyes due to his vision, but the words hit him hard. "Make me happy? The only reason I sit there doing all these stupid calculations for you is so that YOUR stupid club doesn't get shut down! I'm only here for your sake, otherwise I could be at home studying for my actual subjects!" Kyouya rebutted, turning around to face Tamaki fully as the other took a step back, the frown deep in his features.

"I notice you already, painstakingly so, which is why I noticed you acting like a complete _whore_ all day," he spat, his hands trembling before he clenched them into fists, throwing the towel down on the sink, knocking his glasses over as they fell to the floor with a loud clatter, thankfully not breaking.

"If you hate me so much..." Tamaki started, his vioce dying in his throat before he tried again, his vioce clearly shaking "If you hate being here so much then leave. The club will close. You'll never have to see my 'whore' self ever again" The words were more than enough to hurt himself, more than enough to make his heart ache.

"But I'll miss you" Was barely uttered, Tamaki finally giving in and wiping the tears away from his face, his whole body trembling. "I really like you Kyouya, so if you hate me, just leave me be"

Kaoru was pretty much as scared as Hani, none of them wanting to hear the two Princes fighting, but his brother was right, if they stopped them now, they'd never be able to sort things out between themselves. Holding onto his brothers hand tightly, Kaoru looked up to him with worried eyes. "Still think taking them to Grandmamas is a good idea?"

Tamaki had turned on his heal, stepping out of the bathroom and looking shocked at his 'children' Smiling sheepishly, tears on his face, Tamaki shrugged. "Mommy and Daddy just had a little argument" Quickly walking away, Tamaki lowered his head, covering his eyes in shame.

Kyouya froze, his heart beating heavily, painfully in his chest. Tamaki was... Something was wrong.

He could hear it.

Even if he couldn't see it, he could feel that something wasn't wrong. Had he taken it a step too far? He'd really hurt Tamaki, he knew it. Listening to the words, they were each like a slap in the face. Tamaki liked him? No, he didn't want to hear such stuff, he loved Tamaki, with all of his being, so it pained him to think that Tamaki was now believing that he hated him. No, it was so far from the truth!

Hikaru frowned worriedly, gripping Kaoru's hand, that's when Tamaki stepped outside. Standing in shock, Hikaru blinked, watching him leaving. No, they couldn't let either of them go on their own. And now was the best time to get Tamaki's feelings out, that way they could work to see Kyouya.

"Sort out the Dark Lord, Haruhi, we're off to see his Highness," Hikaru murmured, gripping his twin's hand and starting to pull him along.

Haruhi blinked.

"W-Wait a minute you two!" Pausing, Haruhi sighed, shaking her head, there was no helping it... She may as well go see Kyouya now, make sure he wasn't going to go home and murder someone. Entering the bathroom, she blinked as she found Kyouya groping around the sink in desperate search for his glasses which were by his feet.

"Kyouya-San..." she began softly, flinching at the frightening glare she received.

"What is it?" he spoke, frowning more before turning to patting the sink, hoping he'd find the source of his sight there.

Running forward, Hikaru shouted out. "Your Highness, your Highness!" he called, panting slightly. "Wait up!"


	7. Chapter 6

A short chapter this time, but there is so much more to come. The next two chapters are ready to be posted, just waiting for some more reviews, so come on guys!

Enjoy~

* * *

Stepping forwards, Haruhi bent down, picking up Kyouya's glasses before handing them to him, a serious look on her face. "Kyouya-san, I think that we need to discuss what has just happened between you and Tamaki-san, are you.. OK?" Folding her arms over her chest, Haruhi was not letting Kyouya walk away from this, no matter what he thought was going to happen. All that Haruhi wanted to make sure was the Kyouya was going to sort through his feelings before he did something he regretted.

Blinking owlishly, Kyouya watched her moving down only to hold something out for him. His glare relaxed slightly and melted to a frown as he reached forward, accepting his glasses as he cleaned them on his jacket. With a sigh, he nodded warily. "Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, replacing his glasses back on his nose, blinking a few times and leaning in to the mirror, checking them over for scratches and cracks.

"I hope we weren't too loud," he murmured, suddenly realising that the rest of the host club was on the other side of a simple wooden door and wall. "Where is everyone else?"

"Tamaki-san has ran off somewhere and the twins are following, I'm not sure about the others, I think they left after I came in here" Sighing Haruhi fixed Kyouya with her stare. "Just what are your feelings for Tamaki-san, you seemed to take his flirting rather harshly"

Kyouya heaved a heavy sigh, looking down and gripped the sink's edges. Tamaki ran off... huh? At least the twins were going after him to make sure he was alright, that and he didn't do anything stupid.

When upset and without his little music, Tamaki did some really strange and silly things. Running into walls and tripping over his feet and kissing the ground- also known as face planting- seemed to be his most common acts when in his spacy state.

Blinking, Kyouya looked at Haruhi in shock, confused before he smiled, shutting his eyes. "I suppose I was a bit concerned about the ladies, that's why I took Tamaki's flirting seriously," he murmured.

Well, that and he loved Tamaki, and felt the only one he should be flirting with was with him and no one else.

Tamaki was his.

Well, not now, but one day, yes, he'd force it to happen. Make Tamaki understand his feelings and claim him as his own.

Wasn't that similar to kidnap and rape?

Oh well, he had police under their family name, he could persuade them that everything was fine.

Letting the subject drop as she was clearly getting nowhere, Haruhi nodded her head. "I've never heard Tamaki-san speak like that before, he seems to like you quite a bit, just keep that in mind next time you pick a fight with him" Walking out of the boys bathroom (it was silently creeping her out, she'd never seen a urinal before) Haruhi left Kyouya to himself.

Kyouya blinked, watching Haruhi in shock and surprise, also confusion. Tamaki liked him that much that even Haruhi could see? Well, the blonde wasn't exactly shy about flaunting his emotions.

Looking down as Haruhi left, he sighed, looking back up to the mirror, fixing his hair and adjusting his glasses. What a cold fool he was, to hurt Tamaki like that. Perhaps he should tell him at one point...

Perhaps...

But what if telling Tamaki he loved him, in the process, it made the blonde uncomfortable and shy away from him. He couldn't afford to lose him. He'd just have to... Have to suffer in silence.

Tamaki turned, a shocked look on his face. "You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'll be fine" Putting on a fake smile, Tamaki shook his blonde head. "It was just a little argument-"

"What are you feelings for the Dark Lord?" Kaoru muttered, taking a step forwards, his eyes hopeful. If he loved him, this could be resolved, he was sure that love conquered all.

Hikaru frowned to Tamaki. Honestly, why was he being such an airhead in regards to his emotions? When Kaoru spoke, Hikaru nodded, looking at Tamaki. "We could hear you two fighting, and looking at you now, it looks like you've been wounded more than when a normal person would fight with you," he spoke, his eyebrows showing his worry and concern.

"My lord..." biting his lip, he glanced at Kaoru. "What are your feelings for Kyouya-San?" they asked in unison, glancing up at the blonde before them.

Looking away, slightly ashamed with himself, Tamaki shrugged slightly "I certainly like him more than I should. More than a friend should, but honestly, after the fight we've just had you expect me to tell him?" Looking to the twins, Tamaki shook his head

"But we can help!" Kaoru urged, a grin on his face "We came up with this plan you see, to bring everyone to Grandmama's house, it will give you a chance to show him how much you care..."

"Really?" Tamaki asked unbelievingly, looking towards Hikaru to see if Kaoru was right.

Hikaru nodded instantly, smiling encouragingly to Tamaki. "Yeah, we were thinking of taking the whole host club to grandma's villa, that way you can spend more time near the Dark Lord," Hikaru spoke with a small smile, deciding to 'forget' the small detail that Tamaki would HAVE to spend time with the dark lord when they end up sharing not only a room, but a large king size bed.

"You don't have to tell Kyouya-San right away, but... The important fact is..." Hikaru gave a knowing smile, looking right into the blonde's eyes. "You love him... Don't you Tamaki-san?"

"I... I do love him. Very much" Blushing, Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. "I like the sound of this plan of yours. When will it be happening?"

Hikaru beamed at his brother, knowing the other would have a replicated grin on his face. Tamaki admitted it. So Daddy did have real life feelings for Mummy then? "In a week then My Lord!" Hikaru spoke with a smile and a wink.

"Don't forget, you'll have to tell him there. We'll stay for a week or two, and that's going to be the best oppurtunity!"

_"More than you'll ever know..."_


	8. Chapter 7

Ehhh so I know I told a couple of you next update would be monday, but hey, I got a lovely review and thought I'd update sooner, you guys are good with the review stuff, so keep em coming, they make my muse happy and encourages me to update sooner

Not much in this chapter goes on, but plotting and evil twin schemes are to follow shortly.

Enjoy

* * *

So a week had passed, and things just seemed to be getting very tense between the two Lords. Tamaki was acting more and more withdrawn, choosing to 'entertain' the girls by playing his piano and making a few cheesy lines to keep them interested.

Completely unlike his usual self.

Tamaki had even stopped trying to be alone with Kyouya at every opportune moment. If Kyouya asked to talk to him in the mornings, Tamaki would make up excuses, if Kyouya tried to pull him away during activities, Tamaki would insist that his 'wonderful daughter' Haruhi be present.

It was as if Tamaki was afraid to be alone with him.

The twins knew different though.

Today was the day they would all meet at the school and get ready to the twins grandma's villa for a week or so. Their cunning plan would solve both Lords' love problems, hopefully. Looking to his brother, Kaoru smiled, pecking him on the lips. For a change, they were the first in the music room, packed and ready to go.

Maids were walking briskly behind Kyouya, carrying his two suitcases for him. Well, rolling them on the ground behind them, the littel wheels out and making it easier to carry and move the large and heavy bags.

"In here Master Kyouya?" one asked as the raven haired male nodded, pushing open the door to the third music room. As the maids shuffled in, he blinked, seeing the twins. It was those two who had organised this. Why they would organise a club getaway was beyond him, things were going downhill rather than getting better, especially between himself and Tamaki.

The blonde avoided him at all costs. The early morning appearances to come pester him while he worked ceased, the pounces and clinging to him was certainly gone, and whenever they were alone, Tamaki would either up and leave or drag someone else over to keep beside him. It seemed to him that Tamaki couldn't stand being near him.

Had he... really hurt him so badly?

As a guilty pain settled in his heart, the maids left and he sighed, turning to look at the twins. "Alright, now would you two care to explain why exactly we need another holiday when not too long ago we just came back from one?" Kyouya muttered, adjusting his glasses with his middle and index fingers. It seems the club got stressed too easily and cried "holiday!" at any oppurtunity...

"Well Daddy" Kaoru muttered, sticking to the plan that they would swap over the names of their 'parents'. "We thought that Mommy wasn't feeling himself, he seems to always been playing his music, shutting himself away, so we thought it would be a great time to break him out of his shell before locks it and eats the key" Nodding, Kaoru smiled at his explanation, it was... fun.

Leaning his head on his brothers shoulder, Kaoru arched an eyebrow. "Really, I would have thought you being Daddy might have noticed this yourself."

Kyouya blinked, shocked by the change in nicknames. Wasn't he Mummy? Yeah, their positions meant that he was Mummy, and Tamaki was Daddy.

Tamaki not feeling himself was a bit of an understatement, actually... But he was glad the twins had done something for the blonde, because he sure as hell couldn't do anything with Tamaki running out on him or declaring that Haruhi was to dive in. And with the look she gave him of expectance like he was meant to do something...

No...

He couldn't say it, not in front of Haruhi. Even if it was "I'm sorry" or "I love you Tamaki". Shaking his head, Kyouya looked away. "I noticed, but he'd been avoiding me, so there's not quite much I can say or do to help him," he spoke, crossing his arms across his chest, a look of worry for the blonde crossing his eyes.

Nodding his head, as if in understanding, Kaoru looked thoughtful before grinning widely "Well then, this week is a perfect opportunity, don't you think? To get back on his good side, say whatever needs to be said, and then when we come back, everything will be back to normal"

Kyouya blinked, looking down with a slight frown, nodding. This would be the perfect oppurtunity. This way he couldn't make up some rubbis about the headmaster, or, delightfully drag Haruhi in. They'd have a room to themselves, hopefully with locks, and that's where he could confront the blonde.

Just as Kaoru finished speaking, Tamaki walked through the doors, a couple of butlers bringing in his luggage for him and standing to the side, ready to take it back outside when the others arrived.

"Morning all~" He called out happily, smiling softly at Kyouya before walking over to the twins, hugging each of them.

"Morning!" the twins chorused, hugging Tamaki back before smirking deviousl at each other. "Mummy~" they added, teasing grin on their face.

Kyouya blinked, looking down at the three. Normally, he was the first one to receive a lunge of a hug, so he was feeling a bit jealous now that all he got was a smile...

"Mummy?" Tamaki muttered looking confused for a few moments.

Kaoru nodded his head quickly. "We think that you're more like a mother to us than a father" He was hoping that more than anything Tamaki wouldn't question further.

Which he didn't, Tamaki just grinned and shrugged it off. The way he was looking at it was that after this week if things hadn't been sorted out, Mommy and Daddy would be getting a divorce. "Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"YUP! Just waiting for the rest to arrive~"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow in surprise. It seemed that Tamaki was taking his little role switch very lightly.

Hikaru beamed, chuckling. "We'll all have plenty of fun at Grandma's villa, I'm sure!" Hikaru spoke, grinning to Kaoru. Well, only those two knew that everyone would be sharing a room- bar Haruhi of course.

Blinking, the two looked up as said girl stopped at the entrance, already seeing a cluster of maids and butlers standing by the side with only four people in the room, each with a few bags. And here she was with only one suitcase which she was dragging along herself.

"Haruhii~!" Hikaru called, springing upwards and diving forward onto her in a hug, tugging the suitcase from her. "Where's your stuff? You've packed so little!"

Haruhi sighed, glancing from one twin to the next. "We're only going a week, no need to pack the whole house," she murmured in reply.

Kaoru was much less enthusiastic when it came to greeting Haruhi, he never really liked her that much to begin with, and he got really jealous when she was around. Hikaru was his damn it!

Sliding up to Tamaki, Kaoru grabbed onto the blonde's hand, glaring slightly at Haruhi before he stopped himself, looking up to Tamaki and smiling, the blonde smiling back down at him, a knowing look on his face.

"Just Hani and Mori and we're ready to go, yes?"

"Yup, then that's everyone~" The blonde glanced over to Kyouya, tilting his head to the side. He wanted to say something, but he knew that if he left it, it was more likely that Kyouya would stop him later and pull him away to some room and get it out of the blonde there.

Tugging Haruhi over, Hikaru let go of her before reattaching himself to his twin. He was trying to keep the host club close together, and it seemed Haruhi could help them out with Kyouya and Tamaki as well. What with being a girl and all, he assumed at least.

"We've booked some really big rooms with really big beds as well, so hopefully you'll all be comfortable~" Hikaru spoke with a smirk. Yes, hopefully there wouldn't be many dramas between the two Lords.

That would be horrible, if neither slept and went their seperate ways in the time of a week. That was the other way it could go.

Downhill more.

But that's when their final and most extreme course of action would take place. Lock the two in a closet from the outside multiple times, lock the doors to the room and take everyone outside for the day.

Force them to solve their problems.

Feeling eyes on him, Kyouya turned his head slightly, eyes connecting with Tamaki's briefly.

Sadness filled his dark coloured eyes before he forced a small smile, then looked down, busying himself with fixing his shirt. Moments later, Mori appeared, carrying what was either a fast asleep or dozing Hani on his back.

Was this too early?

"YAY! That's everyone!" Hikaru cried out happily, watching as maids and servants filed into the room after Hani and Mori, Hani's bags being the most. Most likely filled with sweets.

As his brother moved back to him, Kaoru let go of Tamaki's hand, instead taking his brothers, liking his twins a lot more than anyone else's. Looking to his twin, Kaoru smiled, lacing their fingers together. Kaoru sighed softly walking out of the music room with his brother, swinging their joint hands.

It wasn't safe to discuss anything in front of the group, so he had to wait until they were alone, or apart from the others enough so that they won't be heard.

Tamaki walked beside Kyouya in silence, a tightening in his chest, he just wished that they were already at the villa so that this could start, he was so.. so... upset.

Following the twins, Haruhi glanced back to the two lords who seemed to be last in line on their way. That was so... awkward... Neither was looking at each other, both were silent and with their heads turned slightly, but still glancing at each other every so often when they weren't looking.

Honestly... Boys could be as complicated as girls sometimes. Moving forward quickly, she paused behind the twins. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Kyouya-San and Tamaki-San seem to be... Well... Really cold and awkward next to each other? They'll probably spend all their time in their rooms," she murmured.

Hikaru smirked, giving Kaoru a sideways glance. "Probably," they murmured in unison as Haruhi blinked, confused.

With a shake of her head, she turned, giving the two in the back a smile. "So, I hear we're going down to the beach then! It's nice and hot, it'll be perfect for swimming! You like the beach, don't you Tamaki-San?" she asked with a smile.

It was odd not having a bright, bouncy and loud Prince Tamaki, and Kyouya was always silent, but, not like this...

Rubbing the side of his face, Tamaki nodded a little nervously. He wasn't very good with hot temperatures, but he figured that as long as he always kept a glass of something cold beside himself, and stayed under the umbrella he would have, then really, he should be okay. Even taking a dip in the water might cool him down, but he couldn't stay out in the sand like Hani or Mori.

"It'll be fun" He muttered. All of this time away from Kyouya really made him feel down and not like his usual self, so he hoped this was resolved soon.

Kyouya frowned in worry, looking over to Tamaki. He didn't sound so excited. In fact, he sounded less than enthusiastic. He remembered the last few times they were at the beach, he had quite a bit of fun.

Of course, he himself got burnt rather easily, so he was either under an unmbrella or indoors, but he'd come outside to watch Tamaki enjoying himself in the waves or in a water fight with the twins or relaxing with a cold drink, deciding to slouch and relax against 'Mummy' while he cooled down from running after the twins and the water fight, sipping on a cold lemonade. He'd always sounded so excited, but now...

Closing his eyes and fixing his glasses as the car doors opened for them, he let out a sigh. Kyouya had a bad feeling about this...


	9. Chapter 8

The villa was a while away, but they had all arrived rather safely. Kaoru had fallen asleep against his brother but the silence was rather nerve racking so he didn't stay asleep for very long. In the end Kaoru ended up having a staring contest with Tamaki.

Now at the villa, Kaoru crawled out of the limo, stretching his limbs out as he looked around. It was a beautiful day, and really all that needed to be done was to figure out his first plan with his brother, to really really get things going between Tamaki and Kyouya.

Sighing as he stepped out of the car, Kyouya looked up at the villa. Haruhi made a soft whistle of amazement. "It's huge," she murmured as Kyouya gave a small shrug, the ocean breeze wrapping around them.

"It's alright," he murmured, closing his eyes, allowing the wind to tak his hair and make it float, black strands moving in the light breeze that cooled down the earth slightly, the sun beating down upon them in a radiant high heat. It was the middle of the day, practically, and they'd been travelling for hours, so it was really hot right now.

"Alright, we'll get our stuff unloaded and then we can head to the beach, it's already pretty hot!" Hikaru spoke with a happy sigh, undoing the top few buttons of his shirt, stretching his back with a smile. "Daddy, will you be coming down to the beach? I think I'll take a nice swim first!" Hikaru spoke to Kyouya.

After a few moments, not hearing a reply, he opened his eyes, looking at the twins. He still wasn't overly used to the idea of being called Daddy. But... it was better than Mummy, right? "Mm... Maybe. I might later, I have to unpack some things on my own first, but I'll join you all after a while," he spoke. Hikaru made a face, sighing.

Turning to Tamaki, he raised an eyebrow. "Will _you_ be down at the beach with us Mummy?" he asked the blonde. If he rejected the beach and said he also wanted to stay in his room, by god, they were encouraging it. Those two would be forced together if they could help it or not.

"Actually..." Tamaki started, rubbing the back of his head, already feeling slightly faint and _very_ hot "I'm going to check out the room and pack away for things" Nodding his head slightly, Tamaki smiled at the twins, putting the back of his hand to his forehead, tilting his head to the side.

Motioning with one of his hands, Kaoru called over some maids, having them take the two Lord's bags. "They'll show you to the rooms, so don't worry about finding it, if you need us, we'll be here" Grinning at his brother, Kaoru knocked hips with him, looking proud of himself.

Hikaru beamed, nodding. "Sure, you two get things sorted and then come down when you're done, the beach is really nice!" he spoke, grinning. Watching the two leave, he smirked to Kaoru.

Part one was under way.

They had thought about putting camera's in the room so they could watch what would happen, but he didn't know if his brother had actually done it. Thanking the twins, Tamaki turned and followed the maids. If he was lucky, his room would be next to Kyouya's.

Kyouya walked along behind the maids in relative silence. It was... awkward, actually. The way Tamaki was silent had only forced him to keep silent too. It was an uneasy and unsettling feeling. Walking through the large halls and steps, Kyouya sighed at the cool air in the air conditioning. It was better than outside.

Sneaking a very quick glance at Tamaki, he didn't have the time to study him as the maid stopped, unlocking the room and pushing it open. "There you go, we hope you enjoy your stay," She spoke pleasantly with a smile.

Kyouya blinked.

Which one of them was she talking to? No, she was looking at the both of them, but...

"Which one?" he asked, deciding to be safe. The maid flashed a smile. [b]"Both of you, Mr. Suou and Mr Ootori," she said before pausing, seeing Kyouya blinking before looking in the room.

"There's only one bed in there," he noted as he looked in. Were they expected to share a room... and a bed?

"A-Ah, yes, you see, we've temporarily filled up, and so, you will all be sharing a room. Haruhi is the only one with a single because of-" she cut herself off, covering her mouth before smiling. "Well, try to enjoy your stay, we apologise if this is troubling." With that, she bowed and left, their bags settled inside leaving the two lords standing there.

Kyouya blinked owlishly at the place, trying to process what he would be doing for a week. Sleeping in the same room. Sleeping in the same bed... He would be sleeping in the same _bed_ as the object of his affections!

Closing his eyes with a sigh, he took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was going to be one interesting week...

Tamaki was blushing darkly once all of the information sunk in. He would be sleeping with Kyouya! Not quite the way he was hoping to, but it was a start to say the least.

Walking inside of the room, Tamaki looked around, twirling slightly. "Well, it's not that bad~" He said more to himself than to Kyouya before he sat on one side of the bed, watching the other Lord in the room. He would pack his things, but first, he needed to sort something out.

Walking in, Kyouya shut the door before opening his eyes, placing his glasses back on his nose as Tamaki spoke. Not that bad? Yeah, that's true. And the bed was very large, perhaps one and a half king sizes, so it's not like they would be cramped and pressed up against each other. Well, not forcefully pressed up against each other, but he was positive that some nights he might get the "Wandering hands" illness.

"What side of the bed do you want Kyouya-san?" Tilting his head to one side innocently, Tamaki supposed that he might as well try and start to communicate with Kyouya again right now. They would be sharing a room/bed after all.

Looking up at Tamaki, Kyouya blinked, restraining himself. Tamaki was on the bed already and asking him which side he wanted. He'd take the one with the blonde please. Deciding that perhaps now he could try and "cheer the blonde up", he remembered their nicknames. "I'm not sure, which side does Mummy sleep on?" he murmured with a small smile, looking up at Tamaki.

He was so nervous, the butterflies were tickling in his stomach.

After so long of not talking to him, it felt strange now that they were actually alone and Tamaki wasn't trying to run away from him and was actually speaking...

Tamaki giggling slightly before rolling his eyes shrugging his shoulders. "I'll have whichever side, you never know, I might change my mind and want to swap some time in the middle of the night"

Whichever side?

Swap in the middle of the night?

"I've got no arguments," Kyouya murmured with a smile. Yes, to wake up with Tamaki pressed against him or sitting atop him kissing him and touching him... Mmm... Then again, Tamaki might wake up to that one night if he wasn't careful with what he said or dreamt.

Giving Kyouya a cheeky grin, Tamaki waggled his eyebrows playfully. Slowly, the smile dropped from his face, the blonde looking down to the hands in his lap "Are you... still mad at me?"

Blinking, Kyouya sighed and let a sympathetic look cover his face as he walked forward before sitting on the bed beside Tamaki, resting his arms on his knees and looking down, some raven hair falling around his face.

"Look... I over reacted, I was just having a not so good morning. And... I guess I got a bit frustrated thinking of what to do with so many unconscious women, you're a natural," he murmured with a small chuckle. He had to make up some other excuses, he couldn't tell Tamaki he was jealous. He was, he'd been green with envy and he was sure the whole club could sense the fury built around him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured with a smile, looking up at Tamaki and straightening up, initiating a hug, pulling the blonde close to him. _"Ah... That feels better..."_ he thought with a smile, closing his eyes. That's what he'd been missing, that's why his heart had hurt so badly...

Wrapping his own arms tightly around Kyouya, Tamaki leant into him, his head over Kyouya's shoulder as he smiled. "I didn't mean to over do it, I just thought it might help us out... Daddy"

Giggling, Tamaki rubbed his face up against Kyouya's, easily falling back into his usual playful mode. Now that he knew that Kyouya wasn't mad at him, it was fine, it meant that he really did have a chance. Them sharing a room was a perfect idea, Tamaki would have to thank the twins some how, he knew for a fact that they were the ones who arranged all of this to happen.

Slowly, Tamaki pulled back from Kyouya's embrace, if he let the hug last too long who knew what might happen. Resting his hand on Kyouya's chest when he pulled back, Tamaki unconsciously made the moment more intimate, looking into Kyouya's eyes questioningly. "Kyouya..."

Smiling, Kyouya let himself sink into the moment, sighing pleasantly. When Tamaki pulled away, he let his arms drop from around the blonde, hands briefly on his hips before pulling them back entirely, fixing up his glasses.

Hearing his name spoken, Kyouya blinked, his heart beating just that tad bit heavier beneath Tamaki's hand. Why the other had such an effect on him, he'd never know.

"Yes... Tamaki?" he murmured softly, the name on his tongue sounding strange, almost foreign. He hadn't spoken it in quite some time due to their silent war, as such it was almost odd. Deciding that perhaps he should unpack some things, that way, they could get to the beach soon and be... Well... Not alone. He was worried he'd take advantage of Tamaki, either now or later at night when their door is locked from the inside.

"Well, we'd best get our things organised, I'm sure the twins will bring some waterfight upstairs in here if we take longer than a few hours," Kyouya joked with a smile, placing his hands on his thighs, pushing himself up, unwillingly drawing away from the warmth of Tamaki's hand.

As Kyouya pulled away from him Tamaki pouted, watching the dark haired male move around. Letting his hand fall into his lap Tamaki let out a soft sigh before standing up, running his fingers through his blonde locks.

Walking over to his suitcase's, Tamaki dragged them more into the room before laying them down, popping them open and smiling at all of the sunscreen he had packed at the top. It was easy to reach and God knows he needed it. Pulling out the bottles and putting them ontop of the draws in the room, Tamaki paused for a few moments.

There was only one chest of draws as well. Looking over to the other side of the room, Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows. So there was one desk with a mirror (most likely for a girl) and there was one chest of drawers and one wardrobe, this room was definitely for a couple. What was worse was that clearly this chest was only supposed to hold enough clothes for one person, so it looked like him and Kyouya would be spending all of their time together, and their clothes space.

Absent mindedly Tamaki's mind wondered to Kyouya's underwear... "Neh, Kyou-kun" Tamaki started, turning around to the male "This is the only one... do you wanna split the draws up or just have a draw dedicated to like.. pyjama's, one for tops, one for trousers... like that?"

As he pulled out his clothing, it became all too apparent that what the twins had done was definitely not by accident, not in the least. And hearing Tamaki speak about where to keep their clothing. Damn it, the blonde was right- what had the twins done?

Frowning as he lifted up some of his shirts, he adjusted his glasses. "Well, the latter seems like a good idea, I don't think we'll have too much trouble with mixing up clothing," he spoke before a knowing smile crossed his face. "Due to height; me being taller, I'm a size larger than you, so if we really have trouble we just look at the tag with the size number on it," he spoke, "That is, if the colours and our memories fail us." Kyouya and his research.

It was almost like stalking.

But, he knew practically everything about Tamaki. The amount of digging he'd done made it so that he practically knew the blonde through and through. Cheating? No. He didn't think so.

Giggling, Tamaki sounded vaguely suspicious as he waggled his finger at Kyouya "If I didn't know better I'd say that you even knew my measurements off the top of your head, what are you, my personal stalker?" Grinning, Tamaki turned back to laying out his clothes in the drawers, putting them to one side so that Kyouya could use the other.

Really, Tamaki didn't care if he ended up wearing Kyouya's clothes, he would quite happily go to bed in one of Kyouya's shirts, if the other male would let him. Which at this stage he doubted very much, Tamaki had a lot of planning to do... it was only Day 1 after all.

Kyouya blinked, pushing his glasses up, looking away, the light falling against the glass and hiding his eyes. "Yes... Your measurements," he murmured softly.

He did.

He could quote them off the top of his head- perfect sizes and measurements too. There was only just a few measurements of Tamaki's body that he didn't know... But he'd leave that up to imagination and quick perves at the others pants.

Placing his shirts in one of the drawers, he made sure they were placed right- without any creases either- before turning back to his suitcases, pausing and blinking. Boxers, underwear, personal stuff of the such...

Where would this go? He was almost nervous to ask... "Tamaki, where would our boxers and stuff go? Throw them in with the pants or just a seperate drawer entirely?" He didn't mind having to share the drawer, that meant he could sneak a peak at what size they were, which meant he could get a better idea about the size of his...

Quickly shaking his head, he turned and looked over at Tamaki, forcing his eyes to stay on the blonde's face. "Or, if you're uncomfortable with that, a drawer each? But I don't think there'll be enough... We could put a segment through one drawer and cover it up instead?" he spoke, adding more suggestions, eyes briefly flicking down to the front of Tamaki's pants before pretending to look somewhere to the side, licking his lips.

Playing the innocent blonde, Tamaki was sure he was imagining the looks and that they weren't really happening, because if they were that would open a whole knew level to their relationship, and although he wanted it, to actually imagine it was slightly scary.

"Well, I don't mind sharing a drawer with you, it's only some boxers after all" Smiling, Tamaki tilted his head, placing his own underwear in the top right hand drawer, he planned to sneak in some condoms into the top right hand drawer, and that was where he planned to keep his sun lotion as well, along with any other odd pieces he had bought along with him.

Kyouya nodded, shrugging. Tamaki had a point. But Tamaki also didn't realise he would be sharing said drawer of boxers with a pervert who was most definitely going to be copping perves at the others underwear and using his very active imagination.

Placing his pants in the drawer, he returned to his suitcase, shutting it after taking out his boxers, walking back and placing them in the left side of the top drawer, restraining any other actions after he shut it. Turning to his suitcases, he pushed them to sit beside the wardrobe, looking in.

"I would have put my shirts in the wardrobe, but I didn't bring hangers, and it looks like they don't have any," he said with a sigh, shutting the empty closet, his heavy suitcase leaning against its side.

All that was left in there was some odd bits and pieces and work related stuff, but he'd look at that later.

Finishing the packing away of his clothes, Tamaki pulled out some swim boxers and grabbed a bottle of lotion. Looking at Kyouya, Tamaki shook the bottle "Wanna help me lube up?"

* * *

Cliffhanger? Only if you're a perv, hahaha


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

Okay so chapter nine was too big to have in one go, so it's been shortened into two chapter 9's, more importantly, chapter 9 part one and chapter 9 part two

Enjoy

* * *

Taking out a looser shirt and some swimming shorts himself, Kyouya blinked, blushing lightly. He was very grateful his back was to the other... Frowning, he forced himself to calm down. Why had Tamaki used such phrasing?

Standing straight, he took his shirt off, now standing in only pants as he turned, nodding to Tamaki, smiling. "Of course, only if you do the same for me," he spoke with a smile. Why had the images of Tamaki beneath him appeared now?

"Of course!" Tamaki said happily, putting his sunscreen on the side, starting to take off his clothes. The blonde knew that he was making a show of his body as he slipped off his school clothes.

Undoing his own belt, Kyouya placed it carefully back in the drawer with the rest of his pants before pausing, wondering whether or not he should change here or slip into the conjoined bathroom that they had.

That is, until he saw Tamaki begin changing.

First it was his jacket which was quickly folded and put on the bed, next he started to unbutton his top, paying attention to every movement of his own and not looking up to Kyouya, licking his lips slightly as he slid the soft material over his very smooth pale skin.

Politely, he turned his back a little, pretending to ignore and give the other some privacy, while really, he was enjoying the little strip tease that he was seeing. When his belt came off, though, he had to look away quickly, pretending not to have been watching, instead, still looking by using the mirror on the other side of the room which was still giving him a good view.

Once folded his hands went to his trousers, unbuckling them and sliding them off, watching as they fell around his ankles, glancing to Kyouya Tamaki smiled shyly "You don't mind if I change into my swim-shorts here do you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

Pretending to turn around just then, Kyouya shrugged, unzipping his pants and hooking his fingers under them, ready to push them down. "Nn, go for it, I don't mind," he spoke before smirking, deciding to make Tamaki a little bit nervous- for fun of course, "nothing I haven't seen before."

Of course, he hadn't seen Tamaki in anything less than pants- school examinations and the beach- but the blonde didn't know this. After all, he was the master stalker, now wasn't he?

Pushing his own pants down his hips, he stepped out of them before biting his lip. He'd do this quickly to avoid Tamaki seeing anything. Not that Kyouya was shy or anything, but he was a very reserved person, himself. And if he could get changed quickly and efficiently, then he could get to touching Tamaki.

Erm, putting on some lotion that is...

Quickly, he pushed his boxers down and almost as quickly- but not clumsily- he pulled on his swimming shorts, doing them up, his back to Tamaki. He was almost certain the blonde didn't look. And unless he hadn't changed yet, he himself had just missed the perfect oppurtunity to see Tamaki's ass.

Damn.

As quickly as Kyouya had done, Tamaki changed into his swimming shorts. He was now almost ready to go down to the beach, flicking some hair behind his ear, Tamaki grabbed the lotion and walked towards the bed.

"How do you want me?" He muttered, looking over his shoulder and bent down, placing one of his arms on the bed to steady himself, one of his legs rising so that he could put his knee on the bed, still having one foot planted firmly on the floor.

Blinking with innocent eyes, Tamaki grinned.

"And then I'll do you"

Turning around to see Tamaki already changed- damn it- Kyouya swallowed hard, watching him with intent.

How did he want him?

Mmm... On his hands and knees looked good.

Anywhere beneath him was a perfect position for the blonde. Or in his lap moving- No! He was supposed to be innocently thinking about rubbing some lotion on him.

"Mm, like that's good, on your hands and knees is fine," he murmured, licking his lips as he moved forward, one hand on Tamaki's hips, leaning forward as he reached over and took the lotion from him, subtly pressed against him. Uncapping the bottle, he placed some in his hands, starting to rub the lotion on the others back in a mix between feeling the other up, a slow and sensual massage and actually rubbing the lotion on.

Moving so that he was now on his hands and knees on the bed, Tamaki could feel Kyouya against him and over him, and it was a feeling he rather liked. The fact that he couldn't see Kyouya's face was helping him, because there was no way he could have kept a calm and neutral face with those hands moving over his body.

Feeling the skin beneath his hands, Kyouya allowed his mind to wander a bit, deciding perhaps to see how sensitive Tamaki was and if he moved his hands in a particular way if it could draw some sounds from him.

All to further fuel his perverted fantasies.

Daddy, Mummy's being indecent again...

Tamaki wondered for a few moments if Kyouya would just do the bits he couldn't reach, he'd rather like to have the male rubbing the lotion all over his body. Licking his lips, Tamaki moved back slightly against Kyouya, shuddering.

"It's a bit cold" He muttered softly, obviously trying to cover up his buck backwards by making it out that he was just trying to get warmer. The twins place was a good temperature during the heat of the day, but Tamaki suspected it was only in the rooms, and anywhere else they went would be fairly hot.

Looking down at Tamaki, he blinked, smirking at the reactions he was receiving, the way the body beneath him shivered under his touch. Yes, he liked to draw reactions from the blonde, and he'd get many more like that, he was sure.

"Cold?" he spoke, leaning down so that his lips were close to the others ear.

"Would you like me to warm you up a bit?" he asked softly, his breath falling against Tamaki's ear as he leant back up, his hands trailing downwards slowly across Tamaki's back, fingers pressing against some pressure points gently like a massage. His hands were now rubbing the dip in his lower back, dangerously close to the hem of the blonde's pants.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly in a whisper, making sure that apart from touching him, he was also spreading the lotion evenly.

"Y-yes" Tamaki muttered licking his lips as he let out a soft sound, quickly lifting up one of his arms to cover his mouth. Being like that made him a bit unbalanced, but he didn't want to make embarrassing sounds with Kyouya rubbing lotion on his body.

Smirking sadistically, Kyouya rubbed that same spot more, seeing Tamaki shift one of his hands.

Oh-ho?

He was covering his mouth?

What, was this a sensitive spot?

Well, he wasn't going to stop doing this until he heard a good moan from the blonde beneath him.

If Kyouya's memory served him right, the blonde needed a bit of lotion to stop him from burning. Hn, but if the blonde was sunburnt, then he would lie in bed all day and need someone to constantly rub aloe vera into his skin, and it would hurt.

No.

He didn't want Tamaki getting burned, and he'd do his best to help him.

As the black haired male moved to his lower back, Tamaki couldn't contain himself much more, he was so very close to just turning around and begging Kyouya! He didn't even know what he would be begging for but that spot on his back was so sensitive.

Arching slightly, Tamaki felt his legs quake beneath him, another muffled soft sound escaping from his lips. No way should putting lotion on feel this good.

That or he heard his name moaned or panted out. With the blonde's back arching back against him and his legs trembling like this, Kyouya knew he'd found a place where Tamaki really liked to be touched. And he was going to keep touching him there until he either spread the lotion completely or until he heard a good moan.

Finally having to put down his hand, to take some of the pressure off his other, Tamaki bit his lip, letting out a soft moan before opening his trembling lips

"K-kyou-Kun, I t-think that you've done t-that part now" Stuttering over his words, Tamaki all but let the top half of his body collapse onto the bed, leaving his backside up and high, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Oh he would be getting Kyouya to do that again.

Looking over his shoulder, his face flushed, Tamaki smiled softly, trying to cover up the fact he loved those hands on him "Sorry, I'm v-very sensitive there..." Just in case Kyouya would be creeped out by his actions.

Smirking, Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Ah, my apologies, the lotion was running thin so I had to work on that spot more," he murmured innocently, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Yes, that was definitely what he wanted to hear, that moan...

Perfect.

And the way Tamaki was resting right now, yeah, his perverted fantasies were getting some live action images, he didn't really have to try and picture it anymore. Moving his hands away briefly to get some more lotion, Kyouya shrugged, smiling down at the flushed face.

"That's alright, everyone has a sensitive spot," he murmured, although he wasn't about to reveal his own sensitive spot, no, he didn't want Tamaki touching that place.

It would get the blonde raped.

Starting to rub some lotion on the others shoulder and upper arms, he tilted his head innocently as he leant over the blonde, pressed up against him, to reach his shoulders properly. "Do you want me to keep going or do you want to finish yourself off?" Kyouya asked. Strange how every word he spoke had a double meaning.

Filthy.

Mummy was filthy.

Moaning softly, Tamaki rocked against Kyouya softly "I'd rather have you finish me off.. Daddy" Pressing his face into the blankets in front of him, Tamaki clenched his fists into the soft sheets, if anyone were to walk in on them now, they would get the shock of their lives.

Not that Tamaki wanted one of his children to walk in, how could he explain that yes, Mommy and Daddy loved each other very much, and when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much they tend to do things that normal people would not. Either way, he'd have to come up with a convincing story for both Kyouya and for their children.

Listening to the moans and feeling the other moving back against him, Kyouya himself had to supress a soft moan, his breathing hitching in his throat a bit.

"Alright," he murmured, trying to sound innocent and not like he was doing all of this on purpose. Yet, he was getting worried, he was getting pretty aroused by the sounds that Tamaki was making, that and feeling the other move back against him would soon cause his body to react.

Rubbing his hands along the others arms, he finished them off before placing some more lotion on his hands, starting to rub along the others sides before slipping his hands around and beneath Tamaki's body, beginning to rub his chest slowly, brushing his fingers across the others nipples, giving him enough attention to tease but not enough to feel the full pleasure.

Kyouya loved hearing the moans, and now he could feel Tamaki's chest rise and fall as he breathed and the heart beat.

"Nn... Kyou-kun" Tamakui moaned softly, itching to turn around and to start applying the sun lotion to Kyouya's body. What stopped him though was the fact that he didn't trust himself to do it. If he did get to touch Kyouya's body he would feel himself react, he was holding back as it was, he sure that this was not the usual Kyouya he worked with.

Not the 'dark Lord' of the host club, the calculating cold man who only cared about money.

This Kyouya was very... horny, and very good with his hands, and Tamaki let it cross his mind that this was a dream, but dismissing the thought. If this was a dream, then he didn't want it. He only wanted the real thing, and if Kyouya was real, he could feel the evidence pressing against his back side.

muhahaha cliffhanger. Because the chapter was too long to have it in one go.


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

Well it's before monday, haha

Enjoy

* * *

Shifting so that he was leaning over Tamaki, still pressed close to the blonde, he smiled as his name was moaned. "Yes Tamaki?" he breathed out against the others ear, teasing the others nipples for a bit before dipping his hands lower, rubbing the lotion all across the dips and curves on Tamaki's stomach, starting to work his way downwards slowly.

These actions were definitely turning him on, and he feared he'd need some time alone before he could get to go down to the beach to meet up with everyone. Perhaps fake an urgent sum he'd forgotten, tell the blonde to meet him down there and just calm himself before it became painstakingly obvious that he enjoyed the touching and sounds from Tamaki.

How would he explain himself to others if they saw?

Gasping, Tamaki let out a pathetic sound before turning his head to look at Kyouya, their lips so close together it almost felt like they were touching. "All... All thats left is my legs..." Licking his lips, his tongue grazing Kyouya's, Tamaki let his eyes lower so that they were only half open.

Tempted to steal a kiss, especially after he felt the others tongue on his lips, Kyouya nodded. His legs, and then that was it; Tamaki could go to the beach and he could take care of his little problem that was growing.

Damn it.

Why did Tamaki have such an effect on him?

And why had the blonde been grinding himself back.

Tamaki may have been flaunting himself like a wanton whore, but damn it the touch against him was so hot, and he himself was getting aroused at having Kyouya over against him and panting in his ear.

Ugh, it hadn't helped Kyouya remain calm one bit. Rubbing dangerously low on the others abdomen, he paused only when he felt the hem of Tamaki's pants once again, swallowing hard.

Removing his hands slowly, he subtly brushed across the front of Tamaki's shorts before gripping the bottle of lotion, trying to stop the light trembles in his hands. He had to figure out how to do this the best. It seemed the only way out be to kneel before Tamaki and have the other sitting up so he could get evenly around Tamaki's legs.

Backing off slightly, he moved off the bed, kneeling down before him, looking up at the blonde, trying to get his breathing even.

Damn blonde.

"Come back here, just sit in front of me, it'll be easier this way," he murmured, carefully adjusting his glasses, trying not to get any sunscreen on them.

Biting his lip softly, Tamaki got to his knees before turning around on the bed and shuffling to the end, spreading his legs widely as he sat infront of Kyouya, his legs either side of the male. Looking down to Kyouya's face, Tamaki felt his own heat up, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips, his hand reaching out to touch Kyouya's hair softly.

"Thank you, for doing this I mean, I don't usually have people put it one, which makes it very difficult, so.. thank you"

Swallowing hard as the blonde spread his legs before him, Kyouya had to take a moment to calm his racing heart, drinking in the sight quite happily. He just hoped that Tamaki wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants to show just how much he did enjoy the view and moans. Shaking off the apology, Kyouya smiled, the touch to his hair pleasant.

"It's... It's fine. I don't mind at all, any time Tamaki," he murmured, gently starting to apply the sun lotion to one of Tamaki's legs, biting the inside of his lip as he moved his hands steadily higher. If anyone walked in now, well, he'd play it off calmly and give a simple explanation as to why they were in such a position- not as bad as the one before, but still rather suspicious.

If it was the twins... He was wringing their necks.

"T-then" Tamaki muttered, running his fingers through Kyouya's hair, before letting them slip down to the males neck "Let me give you something later... as a thank you" Smiling shyly, Tamaki could feel goosebumps lift up from his skin where Kyouya had been touching him.

"One that you won't forget any time soon" Tamaki wasn't sure himself what he had in mind to give Kyouya, although he was sure it would only end up being something small like a kiss, and then he'd shy away and pull the covers over his head so that Kyouya couldn't talk to him about it.

Blinking owlishly at the offer, well, statement, Kyouya raised his head a little, looking up at the blonde, his hands passing the blonde's knees. The way he said 'later' made Kyouya think of many a bad things. Shaking his head, he turned back to what his hands were doing, moving across the others thigh, slipping his hands just that little bit underneath the pants to get some extra skin.

... Just in case the shorts shifted.

"It's alright, you don't have to do anything," he murmured. He was very tempted to also say "you've done plenty just by moaning my name and letting me touch you" but decided against that. Instead he just settled with murmuring "You've done plenty." He could interpret that in terms of the host club, or merits; lots of things, so he couldn't be accused of being a pervert.

Pouting, Tamaki turned his head to one side. "Well... if you're sure... ahh..nnn" Biting his lip as Kyouya's hands slipped over his thighs and up his shorts slightly, Tamaki quickly turned his head away, his face turning a light shade of red.

Trust Kyouya to want to take extra care and end up making Tamaki a moaning mess before he has to go outside and spend time with the twins and the rest of his children in the hot weather. "W-well, I think I'm done now... do you still want me to do you?" Tamaki asked softly, pulling back his hands from the others neck.

Kyouya had to reist smiling at the way Tamaki was reacting.

How adorable...

It made him want to devour the blonde completely right there. That blush, the sounds, his shyness. He loved it and was starting to crave for more. When the hands left his neck and Tamaki spoke, he nodded, withdrawing his hands before blinking.

Lotion on him?

Well, he would end up going outside and there were parts of his back that he couldn't reach. May as well, and then tell the other to meet him outside while he went to the bathroom or something.

"If you could please," he murmured. Although, now, it was Kyouya's turn to worry about his position and Tamaki's hands, his sensitive spot at the top of his back, shoulders and shoulder blades. He couldn't let the blonde hear him moan, and, well, he in turn couldn't become too much more turned on...

Looking down to Kyouya, Tamaki smiled and tilted his head. He wasn't very good at applying lotion on others, so he figured if he just did Kyouya's back and then make up an excuse of leaving, all would be good in the world, he got to touch Kyouya up and didn't have to feel awkward about it afterwards.

Grabbing the lotion bottle, Tamaki lifted one of his legs over Kyouya's head, standing up from the bed and walking behind the male, tapping on his head softly. "Well, sit on the bed then and I'll start on your back"

Keeping his hands in his lap, mainly to hide himself a bit, Kyouya stood, moving over to the bed and sat himself down carefully, wondering about whether or not to take off his glasses or not. He'd have to apply some to his face as well so he didn't burn, but he could do that later.

After Tamaki was done wih his back.

"Thank you," he said softly. Now he was starting to get a bit nervous. Not frightened nervous, but, if-he-isn't-careful-he's-going-to-get-raped type of nervous. Tamaki was pushing his luck as it was...

Putting some lotion onto his hands, Tamaki started with Kyouya's shoulders, slowly rubbing the lotion into the soft skin, starting from the sides and slowly working his way into the middle. Pressing his fingers into the knots, Tamaki leant forwards, resting his head against Kyouya's but looking down to his own hands.. "Is this okay?" He muttered softly.

Kyouya's eyes widened momentarily before he relaxed, letting his eyes slip shut and breathed a soft sigh. He never realised how... Stressed and tense he was. It felt so good to have Tamaki touching him. Nodding a little, Kyouya making a soft sound of approval and happiness. "Mmm, yeah... That's good Tamaki," he murmured softly, not sure anymore whether or not Tamaki was asking about the lotion being put on or the rubbing of his sensitive shoulders.

Reaching the centre of Kyouya's back, Tamaki slid his hands down slightly, his thumbs running directly down the middle of Kyouya's back, his fingers spread out. Making sure that the lotion was evenly spread out and over his skin perfectly. "Kyou-kun... your skin is pretty soft..." Smiling, Tamaki continued to slide his hands lower, covering the skin thoroughly.

Shivering a little, Kyouya opened his eyes, blinking. "Soft?" he repeated softly before smiling and chuckled, glad Tamaki's hands were going lower and away from his sensitive upper back.

"Genetic, I suppose, that or my skin creams," he murmured softly, glancing out of the window by just shifting his eyes, looking out over at the beach. He could already see Haruhi, Mori, Hani and the twins enjoying themselves, and soon, Tamaki would join them with Kyouya soon afterwards.

Well, Kyouya a bit later once he 'fixed himself up'.

Humming a tune to himself as he finished up, Tamaki was glad that his sun lotion session didn't turn out as heated as Kyouya's. He had no idea what he would have done if it had. Wiping his hands on his shorts, Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, leaning against the others back as he giggled. "Well, I'll go to the beach, I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

Keeping his hands in his lap, Kyouya heaved a sigh of relief when Tamaki was done.

Good.

Now all he had to do was the rest of his body, and he didn't really have to be concerned about being touched and felt up or getting bad reactions. Tch. Bad reactions... This one he had now was rather embarrassing.

Nodding, Kyouya smiled. "I'll meet you there soon," he spoke, trying his best to sound casual. When he was done "fixing" himself and also putting on sun lotion, THEN he would come down and enjoy the sun. Or, whatever was left in the afternoon. He still wasn't too enthusiastic about going out in the main heat.


	12. Chapter 10

This is a bit of a short chapter, but it does pick up I promise

I'm addicted to this doujinshi at the moment, and the characters remind me so much of Tamaki and Kyouya, the artist is amazing and I look atleast 4 times a day on their website to see if they have uploaded something else.

That is what you call talent.

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

Tamaki had soon left Kyouya to himself, walking out to the beach in just his shorts. Walking over to one of the chairs set out for them, Tamaki laid himself out, letting out a satisfied groan as he stretched out his arms, dropping one of them to cover his eyes.

"Mommy!" Kaoru screamed running over to their 'mother', his hand clasping Hikaru's tightly. "Come on come on~ Hikaru, Mommy's back from the room with Daddy, we have to get some gossip" Was almost whispered, Kaoru was too happy to hide most of his excitement.

Hikaru beamed and sprinted over with his brother, nodding to him. Oh yes, this would be amusing; after all, where _was_ Kyouya? Tamaki had come back alone?

Oh no...

He hoped they still weren't fighting or giving each other the silent treatment. Ugh, what a nuisance that would be! The two would be sharing a room and a bed, why couldn't they stop with being childish? At this rate, they'd end up sharing closet space too...

"Mummy~!" Hikaru chanted, stopping on one side of Tamaki's chair, his brother on the other side to box the lord in. "Sooo~ Do you like your room My lord?" he asked, smirking as he leant in towards Tamaki, teasingly blowing on his neck to agitate him and make him feel uncomfortable, "are you and Daddy comfortable~?"[

Acting startled as Hikaru blew on his neck, Tamaki looked up to the twins before grinning, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not that bad I suppose" he muttered, his usual self starting to shine through. It would take a bit more time with Kyouya, but he was sure that he would be back to his normal self soon enough. "You two are very cunning"

"Only the best for Mummy and Daddy" Kaoru said in a sing song voice. "You're not still fighting are you?"

Looking up to the concern in Kaoru's eyes, Tamaki shook his head "We're on... _better_ terms, but it might take a while longer"

Hikaru grinned to Tamaki, sticking out his tongue.

Only the best indeed.

They had won this one.

Well, depends.

Kyouya still had a say in this of course, didn't he?

Yeah... The Dark Lord had to try and work this out too, it wouldn't do any good if only Tamaki was trying to repair their relationship. Frowning a bit, Hikaru pouted before wagging a finger in a tut-tut motion in front of Tamaki.

"You know, we're only here for a week, and 'a while' sounds like longer than a week My Lord~" Hikaru chanted, giving the other a frown. "How long exactly? Is the Dark Lord trying to work with you or is he being stubborn?" Raising an eyebrow to Kaoru, he gave him the "I think at this rate, our backup plan will have to be used" type of look.

"W-well" Tamaki muttered, a soft blush lighting up his face. "I'm not sure that we have the same thing in mind... Kyouya is being nice, but... I'm not sure, I'm getting mixed messages" Clenching his hands in his lap, Tamaki hung his head.

Kaoru frowned at his brother, his head tilting to one side as he put one of his hands on Tamaki's shoulder. "Well, we'll just have to make it so that he has to choose, right? You're prefer to have him as a... Well, a husband, rather than just a friend, right?"

"Y-yeah"

Hikaru blinked widely, tilting his head in confusion. "M-Mixed messages?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow. They'd have to go get the others to help out with this, they couldn't do this on their own.

Hani would help if it was to help Mummy and Daddy be close again, Mori would be in because Hani's in, which means that Haruhi would be forced in because they're all so into it and it's frustrating to watch the two lords giving the silent treatment. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip.

"Yeah, now, the problem is getting Kyouya-San to confess his intentions or feeling. I'm actually a bit scared of the Evil Low Blood Pressure Lord-" Hikaru cut off, silenced as if lightning had struck through him.

Shit...

Kyouya's mornings...

They remembered the one time that they saw Kyouya waking up, and that had been horrific. This would force the relationship between the two backwards at a fast rate. Whatever they did today, tomorrow Kyouya would probably shatter that with his AB Blood type mornings...

They'd completely forgotten about that fact while they were putting the two in a room together...

Lifting his head up, Tamaki immediantly went to Kyouya's defense "Really now, Kyou-kun isn't that bad! He's lovely once he's woken up and..." Catching on to why the twins had suddenly become so silent, Tamaki swallowed nervously.

"Oh My" He muttered, more to himself than to the trouble making twins beside him. It was hard enough coping with a Kyouya that just wanted to calculations, but Tamaki wasn't sure he could cope waking up to someone so... well, moody for the next week. They'd either kill each other, or fall out again, and make things worse.

Sighing, Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows, he had to think of a way to get around that.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows to Tamaki.

Not that bad?

Uh, yeah.

In the mornings, he was horrible, frightening and evil. He was the devil himself! He was swore one day that man would wake up with red eyes and go on a bloody massacre and start floating and stealing the light and...

Ugh, it made Hikaru cringe at the thought of that man waking up.

Poor Tamaki... What had they done to him?

"Um... Sorry?" Hikaru offered, giving the other an awkward smile. This was going to be really interesting. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked up at Kaoru for advice or help. He knew now that they'd messed up a little.

"The Dark Lord's always like that, isn't he? What are we going to do for the first hour or two after he wakes up? I'm positive he'll wring our necks if he finds us in the morning," Hikaru murmured with an awkward smile.

He wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord...


	13. Chapter 11

Duhhnduhhnduuuuuhhnnn

Another cliffhanger at the end, just because I can and I know how much it annoys you all, MUHAHAHA

Anyway, this is almost like a filler chapter anyway, the next update should be in a couple of days.

Enjoy

* * *

Tamaki could feel the mood getting darker with each mouthful of food he took, glancing to Kyouya and then around the table, all eyes fixed on 'Daddy'. Tamaki was thankful for the help from the twins, but really, telling all of the 'children' about forgetting the low blood pressure lord was a bit much, and now all of them were staring at Kyouya and trying to figure out something for Tamaki's sake. Looking back to Kyouya, Tamaki took another mouthful of food.

This. was. ridiculous.

All the eyes were on him, and he was steadily getting frustrated. His nerves were being picked at with every passing second, and he was wondering why.

What on earth were they staring at?

They'd seen him eating before, so they couldn't say that they were suprised.

He ate! And quite a bit too. That is, when he wasn't being _stared_ at. A frown had slowly started to make its way onto Kyouya's face, placing another bit of food in his mouth with the fork, chewing slowly, staring downwards, trying to avoid the feeling of everyone's eyes on him.

No one was saying anything, not even the usually loud Hani or the pranking twins.

What was going on!

If anything, the twins were the most silent, staring at him intently before exchanging odd glances with each other, like they were telepathic or something. His grip on his fork tightened a bit, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He was getting annoyed fast. They'd seen him eat, he was human! He still had to eat and drink and sleep!

Stopping his cutlery mid-cut, he tensed up, staring in shock at his meat.

Sleep.

Waking up.

Is that what they were so silent about? His morning habits? They made it out to be apocolyptic! He... He wasn't that bad, was he? He'd be sharing a bed with Tamaki too; is this it? They were scared for Tamaki? His knuckles became white as his grip on his knife and fork tightened and he clenched his jaw shut, closing his eyes.

How insulting.

Hikaru glanced to Kaoru briefly before looking over to the lord who was sitting beside Kyouya. The room had suddenly become a dark pit of evil. Had Kyouya's mood just dropped? This. wasn't. Good...

Coughing into his hand as the mood dropped even more, Tamaki glanced worriedly to the twins before looking at Kyouya, reaching out with his hand under the table and resting it on Kyouya's leg. "Is everything OK Kyou-kun?" He muttered, his voice shaking slightly, just because it was the first time he had called Kyouya 'Kyou-kun' in front of all of their 'children'.

"You don't seem your usual self" Half expecting a come back along the lines of 'I'd be fine if everyone stopped staring at me', Tamaki was already preparing himself for another argument. Why couldn't Kyouya see his affection, and the affection the others had for him. Sure they were more worried about Tamaki at the moment, but they worried for Kyouya as well, if they didn't, would they really be sharing a room at the moment?

When Tamaki placed his hand on his leg, Kyouya stiffened, his grip on his knife tightening before he relaxed, sighing, not so tense under Tamaki's touch. He could never really stay tense, stressed or frustrated for long when Tamaki touched him- it was like all the negativity floated out through that pale hand.

Nodding, Kyouya continued to eat. "Mm. Just thinking," he murmured as Hikaru let out a laugh.

"The Dark Lord looked like he was about to kill someone!" he spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kill?" Kyouya repeated before smiling, placing his cutlery down and laughing, an odd sinisterness behind it, "no, no, no, not kill. Maybe just disappear for a very long time." Smiling he wiped his mouth with the napkin before placing it down, his hands on the table as he pushed himself up.

He couldn't do this.

Eating with people staring and being addressed as the Dark Lord openly and...

No...

He was going to go back to his room, perhaps just shower and get back to some money solving. He'd lost his appetite. "Excuse me," he murmured, turning and leaving the table, and once outside, slamming the door with another dark force that shot shivers up the twin's spine.

"I think we made him mad," Hikaru muttered with a wince- the sound had echoed. Haruhi let out a loud sigh, hanging her head. "You guys are such idiots..." she muttered.

Wincing and visably flinching as the door was slammed shut, Tamaki worried his bottom lip between his teeth before sighing and glaring softly at first Hikaru, and then Kaoru "Really, you two need to learn to control yourselfs"

Gasping and looking quite hurt Kaoru pouted, folding his arms over his chest "It wasn't just us you know!"

Standing up, Tamaki placed his napkin on the table, over his barely touched food. "All of you" Arching an eyebrow, Tamaki walked away from the dinner table, following Kyouya out of the room. He didn't care if any of them had come up with an idea for him, he wanted to make sure Kyouya wasn't too unnerved by their staring.

Hikaru pouted, looking down before looking over to Kaoru. "Maybe My Lord is upset too," he muttered before sighing, looking down at his food.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We all stared, I know, but, perhaps this made Kyouya-San uncomfortable," she spoke.

"But he's the Dark Lord-"

"Maybe that's what made him upset. Don't look at him as some evil being, he's still a human. Let's be grateful Tamaki went to see if he was alright," she murmured.

Kyouya was moving briskly through the halls, a deep scowl on his face, hands clenched into tight fists. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going, just in the general direction of the rooms before stopping, trying to yank a door open, only to find it locked.

Trying the door knob a few more times, Kyouya groaned, hitting his forehead on the door and letting it rest there, hand on the door knob. Either it was the wrong room, or someone had gone and locked it.

Great.

Little did he know, the key was hanging by the door to unlock the room; Hani and Mori's room that is.

Walking down the hallways at a brisk pace, Tamaki stared to go faster once he saw the back of Kyouya, a small frown on his face. "Kyou-kun, are you okay? What are you doing outside of Hani-chan and Mori-kuns room?" Walking up to the dark haired male, Tamaki rested a hand on the males shoulder, smiling at him, but worry clear in his eyes. "Maybe you should lay down huh? I'm sorry about the others... they didn't mean to stare, please don't be mad"

Freezing up, Kyouya's eyes widened. Hani and Mori's room? His eye twitched and he shut them again, grip on the door knob tightening. He could break this if he wanted to, and right now, that sounded like a great idea. His rage was starting to build up. But when the hand was placed on his shoulder, it was like a needle to a balloon and that tension leaked out, leaving him exhausted as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I think I'll go to bed early," he murmured, lifting his head from the door, looking down at it as he let the door hand slip from his grip, hand falling by his side. Taking his glasses off, Kyouya rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. "Yeah... Bed..." he murmured, turning and placing his glasses back on, smiling gently at Tamaki.

"Why're you here? Done eating? Or just tired from playing at the beach?" he asked, starting to walk and move towards their room.

Walking with Kyouya, Tamaki was glad to see all of that anger just go, maybe Kyouya really wasn't so bad to be with (of course, he loved the male, but if this was how quickly Kyouya would calm down when they were together, he could already see tomorrow not being that bad.)

Grabbing onto Kyouya's wrist, Tamaki smiled at the male, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head. "I told our 'children' off, and came to see how you were doing, I was worried you know" Quickly looking away, Tamaki used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"Even though we haven't been at our best before today, I don't like seeing you upset, and knowing that you were angry just didn't make me feel like eating, so here I am" Turning to look at Kyouya, Tamaki felt a light blush take over his face. "Here with you"

Smiling down at Tamaki when he took his wrist, he turned to look where they were going, listening to the blonde speak.

Told them off?

Wait- worried?

Giving the other a thankful glance, he observed the shy display he was giving off. He was so adorable. He wouldn't be able to stay mad at Tamaki for long, no, he knew that. Smiling at the blush when he faced him, Kyouya gave a nod.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, pausing by their door, trying to open it, only to find it locked. "Sorry I made you lose your appetite though," he said, glancing by the door and finding the key, taking it off and unlocking it, placing the key back where it belonged and moving into the room.

"Don't worry about **me**, Kyouya" Tamaki muttered, a grin on his face "I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself." Jokingly, Tamaki pushed Kyouya softly before nearly running into the room, sighing happily and stopping infront of the bad, resting his hands on his hips as he looked around.

Rolling his eyes, Kyouya nodded. "Hn, yes, of course you can," he joked, chuckling.

Of course he was only playfully teasing.

Sure he knew Tamaki was responsible enough to look after himself, but there was this part inside him that knew that there were still some situations Tamaki couldn't take care of on his own. And that's why he would be there. And of course the situations their 'children' put them in and made 'Daddy' no wait, 'Mommy' cry all the time or sulk in the corner.

What to do first, Tamaki was torn between the ideas of cleaning up or getting ready for bed.

Perhaps Kyouya would like some help with calculations. Tamaki couldn't do much, but he was sure he could do even the basic of things, they still needed to discuss new costumes, no doubt the fan girls would be dying by the time they got back to the host club, needing their fix of sexy men.

Turning to look at Kyouya, Tamaki smiled before opening his arms. "Come give Mommy a hug"

Shutting the door behind them, he locked it from the inside with the little switch, moving over to the drawer before pausing.

A hug?

Well, how could he resist?

Chuckling, Kyouya nodded. "Alright 'Big Boy', I'm coming," he murmured with a smile, moving forward before pausing in front of Tamaki, wrapping his arms gently around the others waist, pulling him into a close hug.

Giggling happily, Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, leaning into him and closing his eyes, enjoying the 'innocent' hug. Tamaki loved the feel of Kyouya's body against his own, he could feel Kyouya breathing, and he was worried for a moment that perhaps the hug was lasting too long, but really Kyouya could move away at any moment, so he was in no rush to move.

"Neh neh, Kyou-kun" Tamaki muttered rubbing his cheek against Kyouya's "... You're a good friend"

As their cheeks were rubbed together, Kyouya's glasses shifted a little, knocking them askew on his nose, part of his vision blurred due the lack of aides. Smiling, he chuckled, rolling his eyes, tugging Tamaki just that bit closer in a gentle and brief squeeze.

He was a good friend...

Somehow...

That hurt.

It hurt to hear that he was just a good 'friend'. He wished to be more, craved so much more. "You too Tama-kun." Closing his eyes, Kyouya sighed, holding in the pain of the comment. "You too."

Feeling awkward in the hug, Tamaki slowly pulled back, blinking open his eyes as he looked to Kyouya before he smiled softly, removing his arms from the other completely. Ah, he ruined the moment, whatever kind of moment it was that they had.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tamaki looked away from Kyouya, his eyes dropping to the floor. "I'll have a shower in the morning, so you can use our joint bathroom tonight if you want to" Walking away from Kyouya, Tamaki went over to their clothes drawers.

They would usually hang out with their 'children' for a while before bed, but Tamaki didn't feel like that tonight, he'd rather just go to sleep and bring on the new day.

Letting go of Tamaki, Kyouya moved back, going to the drawer with all of their clothes in it. That was his original destination after all. Opening it, he pulled out his pyjamas and a clean pair of boxers, blinking at Tamaki as he removed his glasses, placing them cautiously on the top of the bedside table.

"In that case, I'll use it tonight, just to get rid of any remaining sunscreeen I had on," he murmured, slowly making his way to the bathroom. He had to do it slowly, just in case there was something on the floor he couldn't see clearly, or if he ran into something.

Okay, he wasn't blind as a bat, but things were blurred quite a bit and he only got fuzzy shapes. "I'll be out soon," he added, pushing the door open to the bathroom after a few guesses as to where the doorknob.

Smiling at Kyouya, Tamaki waited until the door shut before he got changed into his clothes, leaving the light on so that Kyouya could find his way to the bed. In his helping Kyouya out, he chose the side of the bed that was furthest away from the bathroom, slipping into bed and falling into a light sleep, almost dreading his morning with Kyouya...

Emerging from the shower close to half an hour later, dressed in his pyjamas, Kyouya dried his hair with the towel, blinking when he couldn't find Tamaki. Moving to the bed, he noticed the small bump, picking up his glasses and putting them on.

There he was.

Smiling gently, Kyouya's eyes softened and he sighed, going to the bathroom quickly and placing the towel in the laundry basket to be washed, watching it fall down the chute to where the maids most likely were.

Entering the room again, Kyouya switched the light off before carefully slipping into the bed, placing his glasses back on the nightstand, sighing.

Tomorrow was another day.

And the reason everyone had been staring at him all dinner was now to be put to the test.

Morning.


	14. Chapter 12 part 1

So I didn't get a lot of reviews last time

-Cries-

Here is another chapter, a two parter, and ohhh my what will happen now that Tamaki and Kyouya have woken up together?

Who knows...

I do.

Enjoy~

* * *

Tamaki awoke in a warm embrace, and it was a wonderful feeling.

He had his head pressed against Kyouya's chest, his arms around Kyouya's waist, cuddling the male happily. Looking up to the dark haired demon lord, Tamaki sighed softly, before trying to pull himself away, finding it a lot harder than he thought it would be... could it be that perhaps, Kyouya was holding him close as well?

Tamaki felt his heart skip a beat, quickly looking back up to Kyouya's sleeping face.

Sleeping quite peacefully, Kyouya didn't quite realise the position they were in.

No.

All his mind could get a hold of was that he was warm, and that was all he cared about. They'd left the air conditioning on all night, so Tamaki's body was actually quite pleasant.

That is, until it started to shift about.

Tugging him from the land of peaceful sleep a little, Kyouya's eyebrows twitched in a frown before he relaxed, tugging the warmth back. Kyouya was tired and didn't want to be awoken; the bad mood was already stirring.

Letting out a squeak as he was pulled back against Kyouya's body, Tamaki could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, his hands pressing against Kyouya's chest. It was so nice to be held like this, but he was worried about what Kyouya would say when he woke up.

"K-Kyou" He muttered softly, before taking a brave step and brushing his lips over the males, hoping that Kyouya was sleepy enough to just think of it as a dream. Tamaki felt sparks when their lips met, but quickly pulled back, blinking a few times.

"K-kyou... are you awake?"

Hearing a voice, it pierced his sensitive ears. After all, when one sense is weakened, another strengthens. His hearing was far sharper due to his poor sight. Hearing the words spoke he grumbled, holding onto the blonde, unaware it was the thing in his arms that was speaking.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," he muttered, poison laced in his voice. He thought it was perhaps someone behind him. He'll kill whoever was trying to wake him up from a peaceful sleep.

"B-But you're holding onto me" Tamaki muttered before letting out a giggle "Kyouya, you're such a cute teddy bear!" Nuzzling Kyouya's face with his own, Tamaki felt all warm and fuzzy instead, pressing up against Kyouya as much as he could.

"I didn't know you liked to cuddle so much, it's so cute!" Kyouya was warm like a big teddy bear and he was loving every minute of being against him, it was great. "Kyou the giant Teddy~"

Kyouya grumbled again, gripping onto Tamaki's top.

C-Cute teddy bear? Who the hell was calling him that? He'll fire them.

Liked to cuddle? That was it, they were fired. "Piss off... I don't cuddle, now let me sleep or you're fired," he growled out, hiding his face. That is, until Tamaki began rubbing up against it.

Rage building...

Building...

Building...

Snap.

Sitting up slowly, Kyouya opened his eyes, a dark aura built around him, his arms slipping away from Tamaki, turning to the side. "GET OUT, YOU'RE FI-" he cut off, sitting still and confused, rage bubbling as he stared at the non existant servant. It was at a time like this he would have rabid growled was he not the son of a high man.

Falling back to the bed he muttered a few choice swear words, rolling back onto his side, his hand knocking against warmth...

Wait...

What?

Opening his eyes, he blinked back some of the sleepy blurriness, focusing on.

What the hell?

Blonde?

Who the _fuck _was in his bed! Shutting his eyes again, he frowned. Perhaps if he just lay there for a bit, this maid would realise lying in the same bed as him was going to put her in hospital, and let her leave on her own before he tore her apart with his bare hands.

"Kyou-kun" Tamaki muttered, looking highly amused. "Kyou-kun it's Tamaki in bed with you~" Running his hands over Kyouya's chest, Tamaki giggled again, his head tilting to one side "You're such a sleepy head, don't tell me you regularly wake up with people in bed with you" That thought sent a twinge in his chest, that Kyouya would so easily dismiss that he was sleeping with Tamaki because he constantly woke up to a new face.

The hand down his chest incited a shiver and he opened his eyes slowly. "Tamaki?" he murmured, the poison slowly slipping from his voice, he was starting to "sober up" so to speak. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, blindly reaching along the bedside table until his pale fingers knocked his glasses, placing them on his nose as he yawned, leaning against the headrest.

"Don't be foolish, I sleep alone. I thought it was some maid trying to be funny," he muttered, closing his eyes as he rested his head back, "I was about to tear you to pieces."

"Please Kyou-kun, I could have so saved myself from your 'evil clutches'" Giggling, Tamaki cuddled up to Kyouya. "Do you often have maids trying to get into bed with you thinking it's funny? I mean, the last time I saw you in the morning you were so scary, I had no idea that you were so cuddly! I think it's really cute..."

Opening his eyes to frown at Tamaki, some of his evil mood still lingering.

Saved himself?

Tch.

He doubted it, what with Tamaki's stature and everything, he'd be easily overpowered by the "Dark Lord". Sighing, he frowned, looking away. "Some maids think it's funny to try waking me up, some have tried to crawl into bed with me. They're now under protective custody, my older brother had to put that in," he muttered.

Yes, there had been some maids who had seen him around the house just doing simple calculations, nothing physical, and though perhaps he was just weak, especially when hearing he wasn't so good in the mornings. Well, they'd learned the hard way his strengths.

Turning, Kyouya scowled at Tamaki. "I'm not cuddly, or cute," he grumbled, his foul mood still lingering a little. Yet, despite saying this and despite his tone of voice, he was still allowing Tamaki to get close and cuddle up to him.

"You are so cuddly Kyou-kun, I'm not sure why you're even trying to deny it... I won't tell anyone!" Smiling, Tamaki winked at Kyouya before lifting himself up in the bed, stretching his arms over his head, his pyjama top riding up as he did so, revealing some of his flesh. "What's so bad about being cuddly? If I had know you liked hugs so much I would have hugged you more, by the way you always pushed me off I thought you hated it" Turning to look down to Kyouya, Tamaki ran a hand through his wild hair, well 'bed hair'.

Kyouya frowned, shooting a little glare at Tamaki. He'd better not tell anyone how he was like this morning.

Surely he wasn't like this... all the time?

No, he knew that.

People became frightened by him in the morning, and those that weren't and tried to get into bed with him, well, they were foolish. Blushing slightly at Tamaki's comment on him pushing the other away, he turned his head, embarrassed. He'd always played like he hated it, if only because then he'd get more, and he didn't want to appear as if he enjoyed them too much...

That would be bad.

He chose not to answer, scowling at the door, as if it was its fault that he'd been caught out and embarrassed.

Making a 'mawww' sound, the sound that Tamaki made when he found something incredibly cute, the blonde decided he had best get out of the bed before Kyouya really got mad at him and decided that yes, he could hit Tamaki and get away with it. Climbing out of the bed, shuddering at the loss of Kyouya body heat, Tamaki pouted, sending his best kicked puppy expression at Kyouya

"It's cold" He whined before shuffling over to the bathroom, dragging his feet along the floor with his head hung muttering about 'evil Daddy, kicking Mummy out of bed when it's so early and cold'. Of course, he grabbed a towel before he entered the bathroom, but decided that he would grab some clothes once he was finished in his wonderful shower, giving Kyouya some 'alone' time.

Kyouya blinked, turning back to Tamaki and felt like lightning shot through him.

Tamaki was so...

so...

adorable!

But he'd grown to overlook those to appear colder, like he didn't care. Cold? Watching Tamaki he sighed, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. The way he was acting was so childish, dragging his feet and pouting like that.

Yet it was still so cute.

Made him want to drag the other back to bed and smother him with kisses until he was happier. Of course, when the door shut, Kyouya merely removed his glasses and lay back down, shutting his eyes, dozing lightly. He was still tired, and the evil lord demanded rest.

Tamaki took his time in the shower, scrubbing himself until he was covered in bubbles, making himself look like a monster, then stepping under the spray and letting out cries of 'oh no, I'm meeeelllting, meeeeelllting~!'

He was still a child at heart, and small games like these in the morning, had him smiling for the rest of the day.

Hearing the cries from the bathroom vaguelly in his little nap like state, Kyouya sighed, burying himself deeper into the covers, frowning a little.

Such a child.

But that was alright, Tamaki was allowed to be a child, he supposed. What, with what he'd read up on his past, he was positive that Tamaki was allowed to be a little kid. Of course, he'd managed to "sober up", so to speak, in the time that Tamaki had taken his everlasting shower.

After washing his hair for the 4th time that morning, Tamaki decided if he didn't get out soon, the wrinkles he got from the shower really would make him look like a monster. Still, he had only got up to four because he forgot about the first time he had washed his hair, then he remembered, but then he realised he had used Kyouya's shampoo and didn't want to seem weird so he used his own, and then he decided that actually, he'd prefer to use Kyouyas, and he was hoping that the other Lord wouldn't be mad that he was using it.

If he ever noticed.

Did Kyouya go around and smell people?

Tamaki wasn't sure, but he pondered this for a while.

Now Kyouya was merely lying in bed, eyes closed and waiting patiently for Tamaki to come out. Of course, he gave up on that notion pretty quickly, instead getting up and getting dressed. He'd managed to pull his pants on and was doing his belt up, still topless, as Tamaki emerged.

Stepping out of the shower, Tamaki wrapped his towel around his waist and left the bathroom, going straight to his clothes.

Kyouya's raven har was brushed and his glasses sat on his nose properly now, the tiredness gone from his face, along with the evil demon lord. "Ah, you took your time. I wonder how much that water bill will be by the time we leave," Kyouya murmured with a chuckle, picking up his shirt, tugging his arms through it before starting to button it up at the front.

"Bills bills bills" Tamaki said in a mock angry tone before rolling his eyes playfully. "Really now Kyouya, anyone might think you were... a commoner with the way you go on about money! What good is it saving up all of that Money if you're never going to spend it? Why you're a lot like Scrooge I think"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the words, pushing his glasses up his nose a little, the light reflecting from them, hiding his eyes. "It's best to be safe than worrying when you're in debt," Kyouya murmured, "merits are everything."

Yes, he was very focused on these merits, they were his goal still.

Tamaki added as a side node, in a quieter tone as he slipped his underwear on under his towel "That's a commoners story."

Suddenly looking excited, Tamaki practically jumped onto Kyouya. "Ah! Would you like me to tell you a story Daddy? Maybe Mommy can get all of her children together and tell them at the same time! What a lovely thought, a story by the fire. Unless of course you'd prefer some alone time with Mommy?" Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Tamaki giggled to himself.

Of course, when he saw the excitement on Tamaki's face when he mentioned the words "commoner's story", he sighed, looking slightly exasperated but smiled none the less.

Rolling his eyes when he was pounced on, he was tempted to say "I hope you're not wet" so that it would get the blonde off him. Ah, let him do what he wants. "Whichever you prefer, although I can't guarentee I'll be listening the whole way through," he muttered with a smile, teasing the other.

Pressing their foreheads together, Tamaki closed his eyes and giggled before he pulled back, dropping his towel to the floor, glad he was now wearing his boxers before he continued to get dressed. He wasn't going to pile his clothes on, he was hot enough as it was, the shower had cooled him down a bit, but if he was going to be outside all day, he didn't want to faint because he was wearing too much.

Kyouya sighed, closing his eyes and turning away as Tamaki dropped the towel.

Really now, it was so early in the morning, why on earth should he be getting perverted thoughts now?

It was too early.

Tamaki slipped on a light shirt and some shorts over his boxers, running his fingers through his hair.

It would drop into it's usual style by itself anyway.

"How do I look?" Tamaki muttered turning to look at Kyouya.

Waiting patiently until Tamaki got dressed, Kyouya turned when he was addressed. He wanted to say "sexy", he really did.

But would that be too creepy?

No, Tamaki would interpret that as him being sarcastic.

Yeah.

Oh well, and then they could get some breakfast; he was starving. "You look sexy," he muttered in a monotone with a small roll of his eyes, moving forward and taking Tamaki's hand, leading him towards the door. "Now let's get to breakfast before I decide to eat you instead," he added, unlocking their door and pushing it open.

Tamaki really couldn't help the dark blush that took over his face at both the words and the hand that grabbed onto one of his, his free hand going to his mouth as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

It was just a passing comment, but it had been the way that Kyouya looked at him, the slight wonderment on his face before Kyouya called him sexy, as if he actually needed to think about if he should say it or not.

Tamaki could feel and hear his hear beat, and he was worried that Kyouya would look around and see how much it had affected him.

He didn't want Kyouya to think he was weird, but it was such a good feeling, even if he was getting the wrong impression.

Leading the other through the door, he shut and locked it from the outside, replacing the key back on the hanger before turning, moving down the hall, still absently holding onto Tamaki's hand and pulling him along.

He was actually pretty hungry.

Starved in fact.

He hadn't been able to eat much last night due to their 'children' staring at him. It had made him unnerved. Hopefully he could eat in peace no; he was really starving. A growl from his stomach emphasised the fact as he frowned, moving a tad bit faster.

Still a little bit of the demon lord remained, and he wanted to get to the dining hall fast to eat.

Smiling as Kyouya's stomach growled at him, Tamaki managed to calm himself down, lacing his fingers with Kyouyas, making their hand holding that little bit more intimate.

Tamaki wasn't sure what Kyouya's feelings were, and even though they were on bad terms only the other day, he felt like they had grown so much closer just by coming here.

"Maybe you should have eaten me before we left the room, you don't seem to have enough energy to make it the dining room" Tamaki joked, walking faster to keep up with Kyouya.

Kyouya made a soft hum type of noise in agreement. "I was considering that," he muttered, moving down the last hall before pushing open the doors to the dining room.

Please let there be no one else, please let there be no one else, please!

Blinking, he let out a heavy sigh, relaxed.

Food was set nicely on the table, but there was no one there.

Perhaps it was still early. He didn't even notice he'd held his breath in anticipation before he'd let it out.

"Well, now we can eat in peace, at least," he murmured, turning to Tamaki with a smile before slowly letting go of his hand, moving to seat himself silently.

He.

Was.

Starving.

As his hand was let go, Tamaki pouted slightly before sitting next to Kyouya, already starting to pick at food. Tamaki was, for the best part, a strange eater, which is why he was so skinny (his maids told him anyway)

Much like a cat, Tamaki only ate at certain times of the day, and if he didn't get his meal at that time of the day, his hunger would fade and he wouldn't feel the need to eat again until his next timing.

It was so unlike any of the other members, he tried his hardest to eat something so that Kyouya wouldn't get worried.

Not that he thought the 'Dark Lord' paid attention to his eating habits.

Kyouya, in his own personal opinion, could have devoured the whole table on his own no problem. He'd skipped lunch the previous day because they had been travelling, hadn't been allowed breakfast because the stupid maids couldn't wake him up in time to get to the Host Club to travel, and last night's dinner...

Well, disasterous.

So he could easily eat plates upon plates of food on his own. And he was doing a good job eating a lot as well. Elegantly and slowly of course, he didn't want to look like a pig, but it was steadily becoming apparent that his hunger was really deep. He wasn't actually paying attention to anything other than quenching his hunger, feeling a bit glutonous, but hey! He'd practically not eaten for a day; what else was he to feel other than hungry!

Glancing over to Kyouya, Tamaki opened his mouth to speak before the doors burst open, letting in one very flustered looking twin. Tamaki couldn't even guess which one it was, whoever the twin, they blushed darker at seeing the two Lord's at the table.

"Uhhh" Kaoru started, his back pressed against the door before he worridly looked over his shoulder, quickly running over to the dining table and crawling under it, moving his way over to where Tamaki's legs were.

"You have to hide me, please!" He muttered, clinging to the Prince's leg "Mommy! Hikaru is a little upset with me, please don't tell him I'm here" He whispered, panic on his voice, hugging the blondes leg tightly.


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

Ohhhkaaay sorry for the long wait, I do have an excuse!

My laptop went KABANG

and died.

* * *

"What have you done?" Tamaki asked, turning to the side and sticking his head under the table.

"Don't look!" Kaoru urged, pushing Tamaki's head back "He'll know I'm here if you look!"

Pulling back, Tamaki rubbed the back of his head before turning to look at Kyouya, worry on his face. They all knew the twins had something 'special' between them, and they could tell when the twins were play fighting, but what had Kaoru done to upset Hikaru?

Kyouya blinked, pausing in his eating spree to look up and listen to Kaoru conversing with Tamaki.

Oho?

What had he done indeed...

Swallowing the food in his mouth, he frowned a little, half tempted to actually reveal to Hikaru where his twin was hiding. After all, those two were driving him insane the previous night.

No... He'd pull his revenge later.

Continuing to eat casually, giving Tamaki a quick glance and shrug, hearing the thundering of running footsteps approaching, stopping occassionally to open doors, he assumed.

Eventually Hikaru threw the door open, panting with a frown on his face before blinking, blushing slightly and smiling awkwardly as he saw the two sitting at the table. Rubbing the back of his head, he laughed awkwardly.

"M-Morning Mummy and Daddy~" he spoke, feeling out of place, watching Kyouya eat, feeling a quick glare shot in his direction which only served to unnerve him more. "I guess I'll eat quickly..." he murmured, moving and sitting beside Tamaki with a sigh.

"Where's Kaoru?" Kyouya asked, cutting his food slowly.

Hikaru stiffened, looking away awkwardly. "I... He's still asleep, he was tired so I left him to rest," he murmured, starting to cut his own food, picking at it. He didn't really feel like eating, and the sadness in his eyes showed it. "Actually... I'll eat later... I'm not really that hungry," he muttered, throwing his fork down quickly and sighed, frustrated with himself as he stood up, hands on the table as he leaned against them, gripping the tablecloth as he bit his lip.

"You two... haven't seen him? Have you?" He asked softly, looking up worriedly at Tamaki and Kyouya.

"I thought you said he was sleeping, have you lost him?" Kyouya murmured, placing his cutlery down. Hikaru looked down guiltily, shifting his feet as he brought his hands together, wringing his fingers, a light blush on his cheeks.

During Hikaru's lies of leaving him in bed, Kaoru had pouted and glared at his brothers feet, but then hearing the nervousness in his voice, his eyes turned sad, his hand gripping Tamaki's leg as he curled more into himself.

Tapping the side of Kyouya's arm, Tamaki glared at 'Daddy' before turning to look at Hikaru, a small frown on his face.

Kyouya blinked innocently at Tamaki's glare.

What on earth had he done?

He'd just pointed out a flaw in the twin's statement, not like he'd just stabbed him or anything.

"We haven't seen him, but I'm sure he'll turn up later. I was hoping maybe Haruhi might teach us some commoner games, and I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't want to miss out on that." Smiling encouragingly, Tamaki leant his head against his hand - his elbow resting on the table. "But you might find him if you keep looking."

'Pftt, like he even wants to find me' Kaoru thought to himself bitterly, closing his eyes as he leant his head against Tamaki's leg, only being able to see table cloth and Hikaru's feet.

Hikaru nodded, shifting awkwardly and sighed, looking down sadly. "Nnn, yeah, I hope he does..." he murmured, chewing on his bottom lip before shaking his head, rubbing his arms a little, moving backwards, pushing the chair back in.

"I don't know, I'm not in the mood for games right now... Maybe later My Lord?" he suggested, giving him an apologetic smile, "I've just really got to find Kaoru now, if you see him, tell him I really need to see him, yeah?" he spoke before sighing, moving backwards towards the doors. "I'll keep looking, thanks!"

Kyouya waited a few moments after the door shut and heard Hikaru running off again before shaking his head. "What happened between you two?" he murmured softly, tempted to poke his head under the table and see what he was doing.

But he was certain it would only spark jealousy.

The twin was most likely by Tamaki's legs.

Damn it, he really didn't want to think anything perverse at this point, the twins had just innocently had a little tiff, that was all. Placing some food in his mouth, Kyouya waited for a response, continuing to eat.

Once Koaru was sure that Hikaru had gone, he popped his head from under the table before crawling out completely, wiping away un-shed tears from his eyes, glaring slightly at the floor when he could see again. "Hikaru is just being mean."

Hikaru's just being mean?

Oh come now, if there was a just hide and seek fight everytime he himself was 'mean' to Tamaki, there'd be no end to it.

But perhaps because the twins were so used to being together, that this little thing is big enough to make the younger of the twins want to hide.

What could have gone wrong though?

Frowning and looking concerned, Tamaki wrapped his arms around his 'child', pulling Kaoru close to him, resting his head on the twins stomach/chest. "Hey, don't cry, I'm sure he didn't mean it..."

Whimpering, Kaoru nodded his head before pulling away from the Prince, running a hand through his hair before walking out of the dinning room and into the kitchen. Anywhere to be away from his brother. "Just come and get me when the games start M'Lord, I'll be in here"

Watching the twin walk away, Tamaki pouted slightly, turning to Kyouya. "Our babies are having a lovers spat" He half whined half stated, placing his hand rather high on Kyouya's leg, squeezing it. "We should help them out"

Watching Kaoru leave, he sighed, finishing his food and pushing the plate away. He was done, perhaps even seeing the twins arguing had set him at unease. "I can see from the fact Kaoru's running away hiding," Kyouya murmured in response to Tamaki's obvious statement.

Blinking, he then turned, raising an eyebrow, swallowing hard as Tamaki's hand was placed high on his thigh. Oh come on now, help out? Kyouy gave the best blank look he could, sighing. "They should be able to sort it out, it can't be that serious Tamaki," he murmured.

Damn it, he wished Tamaki would stop pouting.

All he had left to do was give the puppy eyes and eventually he'd be won over.

As usual.

Damn.

Using his trademark look, the kicked puppy expression, Tamaki rubbed his index finger in a circular motion on Kyouya's leg, leaning into him with a wide eyed expression "But _Daddy_, Mommy _needs_ to help out her children from time to time, won't you _help_ Mommy?"

Kyouya heaved a sigh.

There he went, that puppy eyes expression again.

Already he could feel his self control slipping. He really needed to find a way to combat that look.

Perhaps if he suffered it enough, one day he'd grow immune to it?

Maybe?

No, he doubted that would ever happen.

Smiling with slight encouragement, Tamaki quickly turned off his puppy expression. He'd decided it was time for him to try something new, instead he lowered his eyelids so that they were only half way open, leaning in so that he could feel Kyouya's breath on his lips.

"It would make Mommy _ever _so happy"

Just as soon as Kyouya thought Tamaki was going to unleash the ultimate killer look, he stopped and changed expressions, moving closer, that hand still on his leg, those lips so close now. His breath hitched a little and his eyes widened, blinking owlishly, restraining himself from blushing.

Tamaki was so close.

After blinking at him for a bit, Kyouya sighed, frowning as he shut his eyes, turning away and pushed his glasses up his nose shakily.

"Fine, I'll help," he muttered.

Surrender.

Damn that Tamaki...

Letting out a light scream of delight, Tamaki stood up from his seat, looking very determined. "Now we gotta think of a plan, but first, we need to find Haruhi and see if she wants to play some games, we could get the twins to start to play nicely again that way."

It was also a good way for him and Kyouya to get closer, although really, thinking about it, leaning into Kyouya and nearly kissing him was much easier than what he was about to go through.

Never mind, he'd started now, and he wasn't going to stop.

"Kyou-kun, to Haruhi's room!"


	16. Chapter 13

For Fabela who insisted they would die if I didn't update :)

* * *

"BULL RUSH!" Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. Hikaru seemed hell bent on playing that game, mainly because the first time she'd said it, it sounded like "Bull crap" or something along those lines.

When she'd gone through listing the names of games, each of the boys had given her oblivious and blank looks.

"Alright, alright, Bull Rush it is," she murmured before shaking her head. "Here's how you play: One person is 'it'. They stand in the middle of the field, or game area, and they call out people's names. The person called out has to tun from one side of the field to the other without getting caught. If they're caught, they're 'it' then," she murmured before Hikaru pouted a bit.

"That doesn't sound like any kind of rush of bulls I've ever heard of," he muttered before Haruhi shook her head.

"I'm not done explaining the rules."

"Oh."

"If one person's name is called, they can call on others to run with them, say, if I was 'it' and I called on Tamaki, he could then shout out 'Hikaru' and you'd have to run too. But if one of you or the person who is it shouts out 'Bull Rush!' then everyone has to run to the other side of the field. The first person to be tagged by the one who is 'it' changes with them," she murmured before pausing, placing her hands on her hips, looking around at the small group.

"Everyone understand?"

"I understand!" Tamaki yelled out happily, raising his arm in 'triumph', not sure he really did understand, but he was going to make the most of any commoner game that Haruhi threw his way.

Turning to look at Kyouya, Tamaki was slightly shocked to see Kaoru nearly clinging to the 'Demon lords' side. There was something about it that was unnerving. Mainly the fact that Kaoru was terrified of upsetting the other Lord, but knew his brother wouldn't come over if Koaru was standing right next to him (in this case to the side and behind him). Grinning, Tamaki gave Kyouya thumbs up before turning to look at Haruhi "Who is 'it' first?"

Haruhi blinked, sighing and shaking her head.

There would be rule breaking and soon and a lot of it.

"Alright, alright, I'll be 'it' for starters, this way you guys can get the hang of it, then I'll start trying to really tag people, alright?" Kyouya sighed, shaking his head.

This was such a waste.

Glancing down briefly to Kaoru who was lightly clinging to his arm, he raised an eyebrow, turning to look over at Tamaki, seeing the thumbs up.

Good grief, he was actually expected to play?

If he must.

Hikaru stood awkwardly beside Tamaki, trying to avoid the dark lord. Of all the creepy guys for Kaoru to hide behind, why him? It made him a bit jealous, actually, the fact that Kaoru was so close to Kyouya, perhaps the reason why he was edging closer to Tamaki.

Maybe he could get the prince to help him out, at least find out _why_ Kaoru was so mad at him.

Haruhi took in a deep breath.

"Alright! We're starting!" Placing her hands on her hips, she studied them.

Well, who looked the most unenthused?

It was a choice between Mori and Kyouya, but at least Mori tried to join in with some enthusiasm, just a blank face.

"Kyouya-"

"Bull rush." Haruhi sighed, rubbing her forehead as people ran forward.

That guy was scary.

Kyouya calmly walked forward past Haruhi who attempted to grab Hikaru, the raven haired male casually walking across the field. He didn't want to get sweaty and all.

Tamaki on the other hand was completely in love with this game, he got to run off the energy he had collected throughout the morning, and he got to scream like an idiot when he reached the other side.

There was no better game than this!

Safely on the other side, Tamaki jumped up into the air, laughing happily before looking around at his less than enthusiastic children.

"Ehh..." Kaoru thought it was fun in a way, running away from Kyouya the evil scary demon man who was just walking, and avoiding his brother at the same time, and a small thought at the back of his head told him that this would be a good game to play in his house while his parents were away, including all of the maids and helpers, just watching them run for dear live.

Of course, he'd have to learn all of their names first, that was the only down side.

Once he reached the other side, Kaoru hung off, away from the crowd. If Hikaru made it, this would be a good chance to talk to him, and if he didn't? Well Kaoru could stay here himself and wait for a name to be called by his brother.

Once Kyouya made it to the other side, he noted Haruhi's frown and puffing. She hadn't caught anyone? Glancing to his far left, he saw Hikaru standing there, beaming.

"Haruhi couldn't catch me! Haha!" He laughed as Haruhi frowned.

This game was about to get serious.

"HIKARU-"

"BULL RUSH!"

Sprinting off in the opposite direction, Hikaru aimed to dodge Haruhi, whose goal in the game had turned to capturing the one who gloated the most. Kyouya calmly made it to the other side, Hikaru diving straight past him and crashing to the ground, skidding a little.

"I'm safe!" He coughed out, winded from the fall it took to throw him into the safety of the other side of the field. Glancing over to Kaoru, he wondered whether or not the other twin would go help him, after all, there was a bit of dirt on him and he was just getting over being winded.

Briefly flicking his eyes to Tamaki, Kyouya wondered whether the blonde had any plans with the two troublesome twins.

Nudging Kaoru as they reached the other side, Tamaki pointed over to Hikaru, rising his eyebrows and smiling "Maybe you should go and see if he's oka-"

"No" Kaoru said sharply, folding his arms over his chest as he looked away from his brother, staring at Haruhi and waiting for her to call out the next name. "If he wants to see me he can do it himself."

Looking stumped for a few moments, Tamaki slowly nodded his head, frowning.

Clearly he was going to get no-where with this twin, perhaps he should try the other?

Quickly walking over to Hikaru, Tamaki held out his hand to help the twin up.

"What did you do to Kaoru-kun?" He asked softly. "You should go and apologise, he looks heartbroken"

Hikaru blinked, looking up at Tamaki and smiled at him, taking his hand and helping himself get up, dusting himself off roughly. Blinking, at the question, he gave Tamaki and exasperated look, frowning.

"I have no idea, I wake up only to find he's missing and avoiding me, how the hell should I know why he suddenly decided to up and run before I even woke up!" Hikaru hissed, frustrated and confused. "If you could tell me, it'd be a great help."

Kyouya gave Tamaki a questioning look, wondering what he'd say.

Of course, that was cut short by Haruhi yelling out "HANI!" and the boy returning with a cheer of "BULL RUSH!" sprinting across the field.

Once again, Kyouya sighed, beginning his walk across when Haruhi moved to him. "Kyouya-Senpai, you know you're meant to run, I could just tag you," she murmured, pouting. He wasn't playing the game right, even if this was irritating for her to play childhood games now as a teenager, she'd want them to at least play it right.

"You're right, you _could_ just tag me, and I _could_ just raise that debt of yours," he added with an evil smile, still walking.

Haruhi blinked, looking horrified before frowning and groaning. "Why are you playing then?"

Pausing, Kyouya's eyes briefly turned to Tamaki before looking away.

Blinking, Haruhi sighed and nodded.

She saw what was going on. "Alright, what if I tag you? Show some enthusiasm, maybe if you run after them, you could catch Tamaki, yeah? He's having fun, so don't spoil it for him by acting so sour all the time," she murmured, jogging away backwards.

"No one likes someone without a heart." Kyouya froze, his eyes wide, wind brushing his fringe and hair along his face.

What did that mean?

Someone without a heart?

Did he really come off like that?

So if anyone would like him, it would be purely shallow for looks or money. Huffing, he pushed his glasses up, walking the last of the distance and stopping 'safe', crossing his arms over his chest, his face once more blank.

Tamaki, his forever playful self, had let out a giant "MUHAHAHA!" As the game continued, completely forgetting about Hikaru as he ran to the other side, practically jumping ontop of Kyouya and shouting

"Mommy's on Daddy and Daddy's in the safe zone!" Rubbing his face against Kyouya's, the usual way, Tamaki decided he liked this game. Even if Kyouya wasn't playing it right, at least he was playing.

Feeling Tamaki dive onto him, Kyouya blinked, his glasses knocked askew once more with the force of the jump before they were shifted more when Tamaki rubbed his face against him.

Tamaki liked him...

Tamaki was showing affection for him, he didn't have to worry. And if he was still concerned, he could always just flat out ask Tamaki if he was a cold sour guy whose only good points were his looks and assets.

Kaoru ran to the other side with less enthusiasm, but giggled as he watched the two Lords.

"Really, maybe Mommy and Daddy should get a room and stop scaring their children with their icky lovey affection for each other"

"Booo" Tamaki cried, turning his head and pouting at Kaoru "Thanks to you we already have our own room, we'll safe all 'other' activities for later tonight" Nodding his head and looking smug, Tamaki looked to Kyouya, his arms still around the male.

"Right Kyou-kun?"

Sighing slightly, he nodded, deciding to tease the 'children'. "Yes, once Mummy and Daddy go back to their room, the real fun will begin," he spoke, reaching up and gently stroking Tamaki's cheek teasingly, just for effect, "Prepare yourself Tamaki." He was still confused as to which one of them was Mummy or Daddy.

Personally, he preferred it before they switched their roles around and he was Mummy and Tamaki was Daddy, now he couldn't really specify without confusing himself.

Blushing, Tamaki couldn't stop the huge grin that was plastered on his face.

Now really was this any kind of scene to show his children?

Slipping his hands down Kyouya's chest, Tamaki tugged on the others trousers, pulling their hips together. "Well, maybe I'd prefer you to prepare me, a little foreplay doesn't hurt you know"

Kyouya smirked devilishly at Tamaki. "Hn, good point. A bit of foreplay to get you moaning and panting before you become mine, yes," he murmured, licking his lips.

Ah, how he wished this was all more than just stupid play flirting.

Or, so he assumed it was.

His was partially real, he really wanted Tamaki; so badly! Their hips were close together and he was desperate for some more friction, for their bodies to actually touch skin on skin and for the blonde to moan loudly beneath him.

Ah, his fantasies...

At the quick kiss, Kyouya was certainly...

Well...

Shocked, really!

Tamaki had kissed him, and now all of their children were gawking at him.

Giggling, perhaps a little too manically, Tamaki pressed a quick kiss to Kyouya's lips before pulling completely away, rising his hand into the air and turning to Haruhi "I propose another game!"

Kaoru was looking shocked, utterly shocked.

Maybe the Lords didn't need his help after all, not if Tamaki could pull something like that and live to tell the tale! And please God let Hikaru hear about the foreplay thing, maybe then he'd take a hint and be more of a gentleman.

A new game?

Hikaru smirked. "How about 'Catch and Kiss'~?" he teased, smirking at the very overly flirtacious Lords.

"Catch and Kiss?" Tamaki muttered, glancing over to Hikaru with interest. 'That sounds an aweful lot like Kiss Chase' the blonde lord thought to himself before grinning.

"How do we play that?, ooh lets play that game!" Practically jumping on the spot, unable to control his excitement, Tamaki turned to glance at Kyouya.

Okay, so maybe running around and getting himself worked up wasn't the best idea any of his 'children' had, usually they tried not to encourage him, but it wasn't his fault really! Kyouya had just been stood there looking all jumpable.

It was hardly his fault for actually jumping on him to begin with.

Hikaru smirked.

"Easy~ But we'll play an 'older' version of it too~" Hikaru spoke with a sinister grin. Already, Kyouya was starting to feel uneasy. He was going to leave now whilst he wasn't very noticed.

Yes, sneak off into the bush and then make a break for it into the mansion, lock himself in their room and hide there until they were done.

"People run around, let's say half of the people, and they run around chasing the others, and if they catch anyone, they get to kiss them- where ever they want and however they want~" Hikaru added with a wink. He was testing Tamaki, really, to see if perhaps he was brave enough to do so.

Of course, he would be, but the real test was Kyouya...

"Although, if a person keeps getting caught by the same person over and over, they can take it to more than kisses, and of course, can take it elsewhere," Hikaru teased.

This was his 'grown up' version of said game.

Haruhi sighed.

"I think I'm going to stay out of this one, I'll be the referee to make sure nothing bad happens," she murmured. She'd never liked this game, nor seen the point of it.

"NOW!" Hikaru cried out, punching his fist in the air, "who wants to join me? The Kiss team, and who wants to be on the Running team~? Three on each team!"

Kyouya was getting the hell out of here.

Now.

Slowly taking cautious steps backwards, he wondered if he could make it to the bush before sprinting the rest of the way.

Giving Kyouya a pointed look, one that clearly said 'Move, and you'll be sleeping on the floor and not next to my sexy body' Tamaki turned back around to face Hikaru raising his hand and yelling in triumph, although he wasn't sure why he sounded so happy "I'll be the Kiss team!"

That then left Kyouya Kaoru Mori and Hani to decide what teams that would be on, and he hoped that Koaru would stay on the Chase team, because other wise that would be way to awkward, and why did it seem to the Lord that only couples were playing this game.

"Mori wants to be the one Chasing!" Hani yelled out, waving a small arm and giggling happily, the blonde liked that all he had to do was to run away, it would make more sense that he'd get caught if Mori was chasing him - the longer legs and all.

Not that he really needed an excuse for it.

Kyouya froze.

Damn it.

He couldn't move; he wasn't allowed to.

Perhaps instead of running in circles and around the field, like he knew Hani would, he would run through the paths and run back up to the castle. He was still playing, and still running- they'd just never really specified where was out of bounds or where they were forced to be.

Smirking, Hikaru pat Mori and Tamaki on the backs- this twin had a goal. Yes, it did seem like partners were playing, perhaps why Haruhi was currently rolling her eyes.

"Why is it that the attackers are all on the Kiss team except for Kyouya?" she murmured to herself, sitting by a tree and crossing her legs, frowning, "Tamaki's definitely more girly than him, but Kyouya definitely doesn't look like that type to chase what he wants, it always comes to him."

Sighing heavily, she shook her head, shutting her eyes as she leant against the tree. "I'm looking too deeply into rich guys playing a silly game."

Opening her eyes, Haruhi decided she may as well get the game started.

"Ready? ... Set... GO!" Instantly, Mori had darted forward, aiming on grabbing Hani.

Kyouya, almost in the same breakneck speed had dug his heel into the ground and turned, darting off towards the opposite side of the field of Tamaki, moving at such a quick pace.

It really betrayed his normal appearance; he was faster and more athletic than he looked and acted. He wasn't letting anyone catch him, and if he did, well, it would be under his own circumstances. He had a feeling Tamaki would be running after him, considering that Hikaru had gone after his twin, wherever he was.

But Kyouya's concentration was luring Tamaki into a trap.

A smirk crossed the Dark Lord's lips as he ran, dark hair fluttering around his face, glasses glinting a little in the light.

Kyouya would turn this game of being chased around so really it was Tamaki who was being hunting.


	17. Chapter 14

To those of you who reviewed that I didn't reply to - I lost where I was with the replying and didn't want to seem n00bish by replying to the same review twice, I will do better this chapter, haha I promise.

As for those who insist this is late, yes, yes it is. That is life :)

We live it.

Enjoy~

* * *

As soon as the words were yelled Tamaki was off, sprinting after Kyouya with his arms held high above his head, ready to pounce as soon as he got close enough.

All in all it made him look like an idiot, but he wasn't concerned about that, he'd never been concerned about that, his primary objective was to catch Kyouya and he was going to damn well do it, even if he fell flat on his face in the process.

Kaoru was not having so much fun, running from his brother and dodging him, but Hikaru kept getting closer, he was the faster twin and Kaoru didn't stand a chance the moment the game was suggested. He would usually be all up for this, but he was still mad at his brother, and he was going to hold to his word until Hikaru learnt his lesson.

Hani on the other hand barely moved, sure he was a super ninja when he wanted to be, but he was content just jogging around and giggling, keeping his Bunny pressed close to his chest.

Mori indeed had no trouble catching up, especially with his sprinting. Easily, he grabbed Hani, lifting him up from there air while he was still moving his legs, as if running. "Mitsukuni," he murmured, pulling the blonde close and kissing his cheek, "I caught you."

What was he supposed to do now? He held onto the little blonde boy, looking over in confusion to Haruhi who sighed.

"Put him down, start again! But you have to turn around and give him a ten second chance to run away!" Haruhi called.

Mori nodded, placing the blonde down and turned his back on him, starting the count to ten in his head.

Hani was disappointed at the kiss on his cheek, but he would just have to try and get Mori to kiss his lips the next time he got caught.

As soon as Mori turned his back Hani started to run, he was running over to the sand castle that he and Mori had made earlier, it was big enough for him to hide in, he was rather proud of it, although Mori had just shown indifference, as usual, unless of course it was something that directly hurt or upset Hani.

The moment Mori mentally counted 'ten', he turned around, his hawk like eyes searching for the little bubbly blonde.

There.

Found him.

Digging his heel in the dirt, he took off, darting after Hani again.

Haruhi couldn't help but sigh, why did Hani even try running from the taller male?

Mori saw him hiding, he'd only barely gotten a glimpse, and he was hoping that it was the blonde and not some silly bird with oddly coloured feathers. Stopping by the sandcastle, he caught his breath, leaning down, kneeling and peaking in, smiling.

"Mitsukuni," he murmured, tapping the blonde on the shoulder and pulling him out carefully. "I found you." With that, the stoic male placed a gentle kiss on the smaller one's lips, pulling back and smiling.

"You're not good at this game," he added softly, giving him a look questioning if he was really trying.

It seemed the twins were really trying, and the way Kyouya had taken off showed that this game was serious, which was rather odd- but mainly for the twins.

Hikaru was desperate.

He had to at least catch Kaoru, that way he could hold him, and while pretending to kiss him ask what was wrong, perhaps even give a gentle kiss to the cheek.

He was getting frustrated; was Kaoru doing this to hurt him, or had he indeed done something wrong? He was edging closer towards Kaoru, now only metres away so that he could hear his twin's panting, his own loud in the air. "_Nearly there!_" he thought, urging his legs to move faster.

Tripping over his own foot (not something that happened regularly, no matter how clumsy he was he usually fell over his brother and not himself), Kaoru fell to the floor face first, wincing as he landed funny, a slight sting in his wrist.

He knew it wasn't serious, just a small pain.

Rolling on his back, Kaoru looked up to the sky, whimpering softly and biting his lip. "Stupid Hikaru"

Seeing Kaoru trip, Hikaru's eyes widened, skidding to a halt just as he caught up to the other, blinking widely.

"K-Kaoru!" he murmured, kneeling down and looking worriedly over Kaoru's body.

"Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" he asked, concern in his voice and reflected in his eyes.

Carefully he brushed some dirt and grass from Kaoru's shirt, overlooking his twin's skin on his arm, searching for grazes or cuts.

Turning to look at his brother, Kaoru had tears in his eyes, a pout on his face as he watched Hikaru look him over. "Ru-chan" He muttered before quickly pulling his arm back, cradling it to his chest at his glared at Hikaru

"D-don't come any closer, I've still not forgiven you!" Sitting up, Kaoru pushed his brother away with his free hand, glaring at Hikaru before scrambling to his feet and running back to the house, not wanting to be anywhere near his brother.

As he ran past Haruhi, a few tears escaped his eyes, and he rubbed at them with the back of his hand, not giving her a second glance. He was going to hide from Hikaru until dinner, now he was really upset, stupid games, stupid couples, he hated everything!

"I am good at the game..." Turning and watching as one of the twins ran away, Hani's expression turned sad, pushing away from Mori – despite the fact he loved the lip kiss a lot more than he had the others.

But he couldn't think about himself with one of the club members running off and crying.

Neither Lord was around to help out, and Hani felt bad for whichever twin it was, surely they must have had a huge fight if this is what happened when they were left alone. Tugging on Mori's hand, Hani looked up to his.. lover? "We should see if they're okay" He muttered softly, looking worried.

Looking shocked and very confused, Hikaru watched his brother running from him.

Hadn't forgiven him?

So he had done something wrong.

But what?

Stupid Kaoru.

Now he felt like crying.

He was blushing lightly, frowning, fighting back the tears, but his eyes still glistened. Stupid Kaoru acting like that, what was he aiming to do?

Mori nodded, picking Hani up and moved quickly to Hikaru, putting the blonde down.

The lone twin looked up, sadness written on his face before he looked down and away, not bothering to get up, just sitting on his knees in the dirt and grass.

"Hikaru..." Mori murmured. Hikaru growled, punching the ground angrily, shutting his eyes tightly to prevent tears falling.

Why was Kaoru so mad at him!

Haruhi had darted over, breathing deeply. "What's the matter? I- I just saw Kaoru run past in tears, what's wrong with him?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Hikaru shouted angrily at the girl, stunning her, eyes wide.

"Now really, there's no need to take your anger out on us," she murmured, kneeling down, placing a hand on Hikaru's trembling shoulder.

He was fighting tears.

"Perhaps we should find the other two"

Mori nodded and Haruhi sighed heavily, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, the problem is, those two are probably still running, or Kyouya's escaped. I don't know whether or not he'd allow Tamaki to actually catch him though," she murmured before pausing, blinking.

Or...

Maybe Kyouya would...

No, he wasn't that type of guy.

Sinister, if he wanted that kiss, then he'd get it under his own circumstances, but even then, was he open and warm enough to kiss Tamaki? Poor blonde prince, perhaps he was running in circles searching helplessly?

Nodding to herself, she smiled at Hani before looking to Hikaru. "Come on, let s go find Kyouya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai, then we can go find Kaoru, yeah?"

Hani smiled as he looked up to Mori, lacing their fingers together as he started to tug the very tall male over to where he had spotted Kyouya and Tamaki run. If they could find the Lords first, then it would be a lot easier for all of them to sort out what was wrong with Kaoru and Hikaru.

It was a shame to see them truly fighting, they were such a nice playful couple.

Mori followed along, looking around.

"Kyouya ran into the bushes didn't he?" Haruhi asked, pushing through the clear gap that the two had jumped and run to. Seeing the footsteps and the broken twigs, Haruhi frowned, moving forward, following the footsteps.

They couldn't have gone too far. "That way," Mori murmured, pointing.

Haruhi blinked.

The footsteps went two seperate ways here... What? "How do you know?" she asked Mori, looking up.

"The footsteps end," he pointed out.

Eyes widening, Haruhi smiled, nodding. "They do turn around and come this way, don't they? Two sets... Alright, let's go!" Taking off at a jog, Haruhi glanced around, searching from right to left, hunting for any sound or the gasping of breath- they would probably still be running or in hiding, knowing Kyouya.


	18. Chapter 15 part 1

"What's this?"

I hear you say

"Another two parter chapter?"

Why yes my pretties, this is another two parter chapter, so you know what that means, another cliff hanger. Although this is a saucer chapter if I don't mind saying so.

Enjoy

* * *

Hearing footsteps after him, Kyouya smirked, knowing that he was being followed. He let his pace slow down a little, just to make it seem like Tamaki could indeed catch him. He was calculating this perfectly.

Calculations, numbers, logic, statistics; they were all on his side now.

All he had to do was get to those bushes just a bit ahead of him. Steadying his breathing, he leapt into the foilage, almost instantly vanishing, pushing through the bushes before he became untangled, darting forward once more through the maze of trees, branches crackling beneath his feet.

At this rate, he'd be found.

Glancing behind him quickly he stopped, taking a 90 degree angle and continuing to run, stopping only when he found a tree that looked difficult to climb. He'd hide there for a while until he could get Tamaki closer, then he'd be the one chasing.

Gripping some branches, Kyouya made sure to climb the dark side of the trunk that had him hidden to where he had burst through the bushes, manouvering up the tree, panting by the time he reached a safe and hidden spot, gripping onto different branches, leaning heavily against the trunk.

From here, he could see around reletively well, but it was hard to see back up due to the tree's leaves.

He smirked.

This would be fun indeed.

Tamaki followed Kyouya for as long as he could, but it was hard, and he had lost sight of Kyouya, walking through the general direction that he saw the male last walk through.

Putting his hands on his hips, Tamaki stood underneath a tree, looking around before rubbing the back of his head, talking himself "I didn't know Kyouya could move that fast..."

Smiling, Tamaki giggled to himself. "He really is something" Touching his lips, Tamaki thought back to when he had kissed Kyouya. "Saving all of the fun for later huh? I wish Kyou, but you don't like me that way..." It was only a mumble, he still needed to find Kyouya, he couldn't stand there all day and muse.

Smiling to himself, Kyouya placed his arm on his knee, leaning forward, observing Tamaki quite happily from above.

The blonde was so cute and oblivious.

The first place he'd check was in hiding spots or the trees, no way someone could move that fast, especially without making a lot of noise.

Tamaki should have noticed that!

Well, he may as well go down, he wanted that kiss...

And...

Something extra.

Tamaki had become the hunted now. Carefully crawling down, Kyouya tried to be as silent as possible, the wind and Tamaki's apparent mumbling saving him from a few bumbles from rustling the leaves a bit and a branch breaking beneath his hand.

Good, all he had to do now was get that bit lower. He was positive he could climb the whole way down and Tamaki, poor thing, would still be oblivious.

Of course, unfortunately for Kyouya, he was never really an outdoors person.

After snapping a rather large branch with aloud crack and dropping a little bit, catching himself in time, he decided to reveal himself.

Pouncing down the last little bit to stand a few metres behind Tamaki, he smirked. "Now really, you can't believe I'm The Flash or something? I can't run that fast," Kyouya spoke with a coy smile, tilting his head and adjusting his glasses as he leant against the tree, "where would the fun be if you never caught me?"

He had no intention of running, if anything, Tamaki would fall for his 'trap' and come here.

Then he'd get him and pin him close to him between the tree, that way, he'd have no escape, and he'd be able to have his way with the princely blonde.

Tamaki spun around as he heard Kyouya nearly fall out of the tree, at first he was concerned, but seeing the others amused looks he was calmed, listening to him with mild amusement.

Really, Kyouya was trying to be smooth, and it was almost working.

Almost being the key word, Kyouya just simply didn't have the charm and charisma that Tamaki had.

For a moment Tamaki felt the urgent need to caress his own body.

It was a fleeting moment, and it confused Tamaki to no end.

What was it about the smooth talking Kyouya that made him want to melt and caress himself?

Well whatever it was he liked it, and he was going to make sure that Kyouya knew that.

Licking his lips, Tamaki practically purred, wanting to tell Kyouya to talk dirty him – although he knew it wasn't very wise, they weren't even dating. But, if Tamaki had anything to do with that, it would soon change.

Grinning, Tamaki took a couple of steps forwards before pouncing onto Kyouya, wrapping his arms around Kyouya's neck, giggling as he kissed him playfully on the lips, pulling back slightly and looking smug "I caught you-"

Kyouya smirked, catching the other and holding him when he was pounced on, the smirk nver fading although a little stumble pushing them back against the tree. Kyouya allowed the little kiss, but when Tamaki mentioned that he'd caught him...

Kukuku...

A sinister yet playful chuckle rumbled in his throat, his glasses glinting from the light as he shifted.

"On the contrary Tamaki," he purred, turning quickly, pressing the slightly smaller male against the tree, keeping him there with his body, smirking as he leant in more.

"I... caught you," he whispered in the others ear.

Gently but quickly nonetheless, he pressed his lips against Tamaki's kissing him.

Being pressed against the tree, Tamaki could already feel the bark pressing into his back, his shirt riding up slightly.

Tamaki was about to reply to Kyouya's very husky voice claiming that he had been caught, but that was before his lips were captured.

After a few seconds of their lips pressed together, Tamaki had expected Kyouya to have moved away, and to prevent that from ever happening, he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, pushing his hands on the back of Kyouya's head, tilting his head slightly and parting his lips, pressing his tongue against Kyouya's soft lips, needing Kyouya to understand just how much he wanted him, how he needed to be next to him, feeling his cool body, his soft flesh, and his warm beating heart.

Talking wasn't needed, he didn't really want to talk, not being pressed against a tree and kissed.

At least Kyouya was starting to take this a bit more seriously, maybe Tamaki really did have a chance.

Kyouya was practically delighted when Tamaki responded more to his kiss, pressing their bodies together, his hands on either side of Tamaki's head.

That's before Tamaki's lips parted and he felt that shy tongue against his lips.

His hands moving down and across Tamaki's chest in a taunting and teasingly slow motion, resting his hands on the blonde's hips. Parting his mouth, he allowed his tongue to move out and play with Tamaki's before asserting dominance, moving his tongue into his mouth, starting to excitedly explore the cavern.

He wanted to hear Tamaki outwardly moan this time. This time, he'd hear that beautiful sound loud and clear.

Slowly, his hands moved upwards under Tamaki's shirt, teasing the flesh with ghosting touched, their hips pressed together.

Letting out a light moan as Kyouya moved against him, Tamaki tangled his fingers in Kyouya's hair, lifting up one of his legs and hooking it around Kyouya, rocking against him to get more of that lovely feeling of heat and lust.

"Kyou" He mewled into Kyouya's mouth, feeling completely dominated against the tree. He couldn't move, he could hardly breath and he knew he was panting in between his soft noises of pleasure.

Despite his usual calm and composer, he felt like all he wanted to do was to grind and wither in pleasure under Kyouya's ministrations, and he wasn't doing too bad at the moment.

Kyouya stifled a moan, grinding his hips against Tamaki's.

The friction was starting to get to him.

Hearing his name purred like that in that lovely voice, a shiver passing through his body. Tamaki was starting to get to him. His sadistic side was emerging. Pushing against Tamaki more, he snuck his hands up more, gently tweaking Tamaki's nipples, teasing him as he pulled their lips away, gasping for air, his hot breath falling against the other's before he began a slow trail of kisses along his jawline and to his neck, placing butterfly kisses along the jugular vein, listening to the hot panting.

"I told you," he murmured, voice deep and husky with traces of lust as he gently bit on the blonde's neck, but not enough to leave any mark. "I caught you..."

"Kyou" Tamaki gasped out, tilting his head back as he quivered in delight. "You should catch me more often, because I-"


	19. Chapter 15 part 2

Short chapter

* * *

"FOUND THEM!" Hani yelled happily, jumping on the spot and pointing in the direction of Tamaki and Kyouya. "Mummy and Daddy are doing something dirty against the tree!"

All at once, Tamaki pushed Kyouya away from him, let out a rather girly scream and nearly fainted.

Before Tamaki even had time to give him the proper shove, Kyouya himself had sprung backwards, stumbling in all before catching himself, a faint tint of pink on his cheeks, his hair out of place thanks to Tamaki's hands and glasses now askew.

Damn it!

Damn them!

Damn them all to hell!

Not only had it ruined the mood, it had completely shocked Tamaki to the point that he was not only no longer aroused, but he was down right ashamed of himself, and would be surprised if he got an erection for the next week.

"H-Hani" He muttered, looking like a kicked puppy, lowering himself to the ground and holding his head in his hands, looking utterly confused and put out. "Why were you looking for us?"

"Kaoru-kun had run off crying and we thought you two might be able to help" Sniffing, Hani was starting to turn on the water works. How dare Tamaki try and make this out to his fault "I-I-I-I" Hiccuping Hani hid his face in his bunny, started to cry rather loudly.

"Ah! Don't cry Hani, Mummy's sorry!" Said a rather panic stricken Tamaki.

Taking in deep breaths, Kyouya quickly fixed himself, acting casual.

Haruhi wasn't sure whether to be happy, horrified or object to it all, so she stood there with a confused expression. She'd seen guys doing this stuff nearby, it wasn't bad, but the fact...

The fact that it was the two Lords!

That was what was shocking and confusing her.

When did they...?

Why..?

Well, she should just be happy for the two. The moment Hani started crying, Mori picked him up, holding him close, rubbing his back.

"Mitsukuni," he murmured gently in the others ear, offering him a small smile. "It's okay," he spoke.

Haruhi frowned, shaking her head, decidign that the two Lord's looked awkward enough.

Coughing slightly to gain attention she looked to the side a bit, not daring to look up and meet Tamaki or Kyouya's eyes; it was awkward and embarrassing. "Yes, well, we were wondering if you could help us find Kaoru and find out what was wrong," she murmured as Hikaru trudged in, not really having the energy or enthusiasm to run after them, much thanks to the lack of his twin giving such energy.

Haruhi turned, smiling at him before looking at the other two. "You'd do that, right? After all, we are 'family', isn't that right... erm..." Sighing, Haruhi scratched her head.

Damn it, which one was Mummy again!

Who was Daddy?

This was confusing!

Suddenly getting back his enthusiasm, Tamaki jumped to his feet, his hands going to his hips, a determined look on his face.

Of course he cared about his 'children', but he couldn't help but secretly think that if he found out what was wrong with Kaoru, maybe they would finally leave him and Kyouya alone so that they could get on with what they had just been doing.

Tamaki was just worried that Kyouya may have taken being pushed away a little harshly, even though he had moved nearly at the same time as well.

It wasn't that Tamaki didn't want people to think that they were together, he'd just prefer it if people didn't see him getting dry humped against a tree.

Walking forwards, well, sideways, towards Kyouya, Tamaki grasped onto his hand, a starry look in his eyes. "Daddy, I think it's time Mummy had a heart to heart talk with one of his children, lets go and find Kaoru-chan shall we?"

Looking hopefully, Tamaki tugged on one of Kyouya's hands. "Off we go, you can give Hikaru-kun the talk of the 'birds and the bees' while I'm talking with Koaru-chan, it might help them out a bit~"

Hani was too busy cuddling up to Mori to really listen to what was going on with the twins and the two lords, really, it was kind of traumatising to see people you thought you knew do something like that.

Still, it gave him and Mori a bit of le-way next time they wanted a smooch during club hours.

Blinking, Kyouya looked up, his complexion pale once more, his demeanour calm, as if none of this had ever happened.

No touching.

No kissing.

No grinding against each other.

No being caught.

He was grateful for being able to do that...

Holding onto Tamaki's hand, he nodded, placing his other hand in his pants pocket. He made a small "Hn," sound though when being told he was to give the birds and the bees talk to Hikaru.

The twin addressed also blinked, looking up and raised an eyebrow. "Help... us out?" he asked slowly and confused, blinking widely.

"Alright then, which way did he go?" Kyouya asked, looking around. He assumed Tamaki would be all for helping.

"To the mansion," Haruhi spoke, turning and starting to lead the way, Hikaru following with Mori behind her holding Hani.

Swinging his joint hands with Kyouya, Tamaki was grinning like a fool.

Ah, so this is what it was like to have a family of his own.

Don't get him wrong, he had a perfectly good dad of his own, but things had never been the same after.. well, he didn't like to dwell on that too much, it was far too depressing for his liking.


	20. Chapter 16

So my adoring public, this is like, well, a filler chapter.

Oh and I'm moving after Christmas so unfortunately will be difficult to upload, I will try hard though I promise.

So uhh, thanks to DM, because your reviews made me happy, I hope to see another for this chapter

Enjoy

* * *

They soon made it to the castle (It was huge, he didn't know what else to call it), and upon the last room Tamaki checked (which was funnily enough the twins room, why didn't he look there first?), he found Kaoru, curled up under the blankets, hiding from the world.

Following Tamaki around the house, Kyouya was actually very surprised that they didn't check in the twin's room first.

Of all the places to hide, normally it was in their room under the blankets, or under the bed, or even in the closet.

But at least it was somewhere with air condition, it was really hot...

Frowning, Tamaki let go of Kyouya's hand, but motioned for Hikaru and Kyouya to follow him inside of the room, shutting the door so that they others got the idea that this was a private conversation.

Walking over to the bed, Tamaki sat on the edge, feeling Kaoru tense up.

Resting his hand on Kaoru's head, over the blanket, Tamaki sighed. "I'm here with Hikaru and Kyouya, care to explain whats wrong?"

"I-... it doesn't m-matter"

"Clearly it does, hey, you need to talk about it if it's making you this upset, okay?"

Hikaru frowned, rubbing his arm. "My Lord's right Kaoru," he murmured, looking quite hurt himself.

"We're all really worried about you, you should really tell us what's wrong." Pausing, Hikaru licked his lips, looking down and away sadly.

"What did I do wrong? What's made you so upset with me?" he asked softly, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.

Kyouya sighed, placing a hand on the twin's shoulder. "Let's go outside for now," he spoke before looking at Tamaki, "I'll talk to Hikaru." He stopped, giving the blonde a look that suggested he should speak with Kaoru before turning, moving the other out into the hallway and shutting the door, Hikaru growling and slumping down on the floor against the wall.

Once Hikaru and Kyouya left the room, Tamaki slowly removed his top before crawling under the blanket with Koaru. He had learnt long ago that to get someone to talk to him when they didn't want to, he had to be inside of their comfort zone.

Alot of the time it would be to make himself calmer, or more serious, but every now again it actually meant being some_where_ with the person he was trying to talk to, and with Kaoru, it just so happened to be under the covers. Of course, he doesn't usually strip for these things, but with both of them under the constricting sheet, it was bound to get hot, even with the air conditioning.

Wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist, Tamaki hugged the twin to his chest, waiting for something, and he was rewarded for his patience.

"Last night... Hikaru... w-well he..."

"Go on Koaru, I'm here for you okay?"

"He wasn't very..." Swallowing, Kaoru hesitated, before burying his head against Tamaki's chest, cuddling up to him "He was rough, and not loving at all.. it really hurt me, and it doesn't usually... but then he just.. just acted like he hadn't done anything wrong!"

Blushing, more because it really was a sexual problem between them, Tamaki ran a hand through Kaoru's hair. "If you don't tell him, how is he supposed to know?"

Kyouya sighed, looking down at the other twin. "When did he start acting strange?" Kyouya asked, deciding he may as well go along with the blonde's plot, if only to get him away from the two faster so he could lie down for a bit... or... perhaps capture Tamaki again.

Yes, that one sounded good.

"Well... This morning, really... We were fine last night, but then this morning, he was really cold to me," he murmured, looking down.

"What'd you two do last night?"

Hikaru blushed, looking down and Kyouya sighed. He could put two and two together from here.

There was troubles in bed.

"Well, just go in and figure out what it was that upset Kaoru so much, you don't want him upset," Kyouya murmured, turning his head away, "it's bad for the profits if you two aren't getting along."

Hikaru blinked, eyes widening as he frowned up at the dark Lord. "Profits?" he murmured, glaring up at the raven haired boy. "Is that all you think about? Your gain in money? So then..."

The image of Tamaki blushing, looking so fragile and helpless while he murmured of his love for Kyouya came to mind.

"What of Tamaki... Is he just a profit to you too?"

Kyouya blinked, turning to look, only to catch a fist to his cheek, sending him crashing to the ground with a grunt, glasses flown off, hitting the wall away from him.

"Jerk, he really cares about you. If all you're doing here is for your own selfish profit, fine, I don't care! But don't you dare lead Tamaki on like that you cold bastard!" Hikaru spoke in a loud scolding tone, turning and stomping off.

Kyouya blinked, pushing himself up, confused.

What had just happened?

He'd just been vented on, that's what.

Well, better him than Tamaki, he wouldn't want the blonde on the receiving end of Hikaru's bite. Feeling around blindly, Kyouya growled. Least he could have done was give him back his glasses, he had no idea where they were right now and his left cheek hurt and was most likely red.

At the sound of the loud smack in the hallway, and vaguelly hearing Hikaru's raised voice, Tamaki and Kaoru untangled themselves from the blankets, Tamaki grabbing and slipping on his shirt before they stepped outside.

"Kyou!" Tamaki panicked, quickly dropping to his knees and grabbing onto Kyouya's glasses, handing them to the male and looking over his abused cheek, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?-"

"See! This is what I mean, he doesn't care about anyone!" Before Tamaki could stop Kaoru, the twin had slammed the door shut, locking himself in the room, no doubt back under the blankets.

Sighing, Tamaki shook his head.

How troublesome!

Accepting his glasses, Kyouya murmured a quick thank you, taking them and placing them on his nose. This was such a hassle. He hoped Tamaki would feel happier once the two stopped fighting.

* Break * Break*

Looking across the table, the slight swelling in Kyouya's cheek had gone down, having had Tamaki insist he sit with an ice pack to his jaw for a while. It had helped, but now he wished he had something to thaw out this awkwardness at the dinner table.

The twins were seperated, and now Hikaru was avoiding him, whether out of guilt or if he still had some anger to vent. He had no idea though why he got so riled up though and brought Tamaki into it.

Oh well, venting he supposed.

Kyouya was seated by Tamaki and Haruhi, Hikaru on the other side of the table not only to him, but the twin's brother too.

Clearly there was some foul mood brewing.

Haruhi felt ridiculously awkward, coughing slightly. "Well... This food's nice."

"It's mediocre," Kyouya replied, muttered really. Hikaru hadn't even tried to eat, content with stabbing his food with his fork, scowling at it like all the world's problems were its fault.


	21. Chapter 17

Tamaki had eaten quite a bit of his dinner so far, he guessed that it was because he liked the food, there wasn't anything fancy about it, he had just craved it, and it had been made.

It was like a miracle, like the cooks could read what he had wanted and made it so that he would eat something. He must remember to ask Koaru to give them a bonus for being so awesome.

Turning to look at Kaoru, Tamaki nudged the male with his arm, smiling at him with encouragement. "I think Kaoru has something to say?"

"Yeah.." The twin murmured before putting down his fork, straightening up his back and looking to Hikaru.

Hikaru blinked, looking up, his face softening.

What? Kaoru was speaking to him now?

What did Tamaki say to him to get him to actually talk~?

Puffing out his cheeks and folding his arms over his chest Kaoru was glaring at his brother. "I hate you, you're so insensitive!"

Looking sad for a moment, Tamaki shook his head, sighing.

Well, it was a start.

But the words that Kaoru said were completely different, and if anything... hurt Hikaru. Eyes widening in shock, he recovered quickly, frowning as he slammed his fork down.

"I'M insensitive? The hell! At least when I have a problem I tell the person so we can resolve it instead of making them GUESS what the hell must have happened! I'm not a freakin' mind reader!" Hikaru spoke angrily, hurt in his own voice.

"What the hell did I even do wrong? You're so selfish! Why are you making me out to be some villain when I did absolutely nothing to warrant this anger and rejection!"

Kyouya sighed. No, he did do something, perhaps not intentionally, but... He'd be rather embarrassed to find out.

Although, why Kaoru didn't just _say_ what was wrong was a complete mystery to him.

Would it just be easier to have said so in the morning when they woke up instead of running around and causing this fiasco! That way, he and Tamaki would have still... hnn...

"Hikaru, don't shout,"Kyouya murmured, eating his food slowly, his mind half on the current situation and half on the pretty blonde beside him, wanting so much to devour him right then and there rather than the food.

"Shut up Kyouya!" Both twins yelled at the same time before attention returned to Kaoru.

Fuming, Kaoru stood, smacking his hands on the table, the sound echoing around the room, he could already feel the burning sensation, but he didn't care.

"Be a little more loving next time you fuck me you asshole! I don't know what the hell your problem was but I'm sure a fucking dog in heat has more manners than you!" Turning around, Kaoru practically threw his chair away from him so that he could leave the table, stomping away loudly.

Stupid Hikaru!

Tamaki's face was bright red, he had laid his knife and fork out on his plate neatly, before slowly lifting his eyes to look at Hikaru.

Hopefully the twin now understood, everyone else at the table did at least.

Kyouya blinked, his expression calm and not betraying of how he felt. A bit angry, really. He'd get back at those troublesome twins for this. Even when fighting, they were in sync with each other...

The room was in utter silence, and Hikaru's reaction to Kaoru's exclamation was...

Well...

The twin turned a dark shade of red, eyes widening and mouth parting in shock, his only word being a softly uttered "Oh".

So...

That's why Kaoru was mad at him.

Was he really that bad?

Blushing darkly, he looked down, sighing.

"Well, I guess you'd best be careful what you say," Kyouya murmured, looking down at his food as he ate.

Hikaru gave the Dark Lord an apologetic look; he'd even punched him! "I'm sorry-"

"It's not me you should be apologising to," Kyouya murmured, dabbing at his lips lightly with his napkin, looking up at the twin.

Nodding, Hikaru stood, taking off after his brother. Now that he knew what was wrong, he could make things right. Darting along the halls, he looked around, desperately searching. "K-Kaoru! Ru-Chan!" he called out desperately. He needed to apologise, he had to make Kaoru see that he didn't mean it, he really didn't!

Giggling to himself, Tamaki rubbed his cheeks, trying to get rid of the redness in him "Oh gosh, that was rather embarrassing wasn't it?" He muttered, looking around the table and getting a few nods.

"Well, hopefully they'll sort their problem out" Standing up from the table, Tamaki yawned over dramatically, glancing to Kyouya before smiling "I'll be in my room if any body wants me~"

Kyouya sighed, placing his napkin down and shut his eyes, nodding. "Better things can be said whilst one is eating," he agreed, pushing his plate away elegantly. He'd prefer not to keep eating with said images in mind, because not only did it give him a bad view on the twins, but it made him think of Tamaki in bad ways.

Looking up at Tamaki, Kyouya stood as well. "I'll join you. My appetite is lost and I could do with some reading, or do some of the left over calculations," he added, glancing briefly to everyone and giving a small wave before starting to leave. He'd probably just lay in bed and read for a while, just as an excuse to watch Tamaki sleeping, or lying, or whatever...

It wasn't a long walk to their room, and it was pretty much done in silence, Tamaki feeling nervous and excited for what might happen.

This time they'd be alone, and he would make sure to lock the door after Kyouya just so they knew that no-one would be interrupting them this time.

But was he being too hopeful?

He really liked Kyouya and what they had done earlier, but did Kyouya like it? Stepping into the room, Tamaki wandered over to his clothes drawers, opening one before pausing.

Allowing the door to be locked behind him, Kyouya moved over to the shelf where he'd placed his calculations, frowning at them before simply picking up a book he hadn't quite finished reading yet, moving over to the bed as he slipped out of his shoes and socks, taking his belt off and putting them away, stripping his shirt off for comfort and to keep cool and folded it, neatly placing it into the clothing basket.

"K-Kyouya..." Opening another, Tamaki let out a high pitched sound of worry.

"KYOUYA!"


	22. Chapter 18

So you see, another update, I've just read through 127 pages of this, do you have any idea how boring it is to proof read your own story?

It's incredibly boring.

But yeah, enjoy this filler chapter.

* * *

Unknown to Tamaki, while Koaru had stomped away from his brother, he had also taken 'revenge' on the Lord for making him say something like that over the dinner table. He had taken away all of Tamaki's clothes, except the ones that Tamaki was wearing, and he would keep them hostage till the morning.

As it was Kaoru was in his and Hikaru's room, cuddled up to a teddy laying on the bed, waiting for his twin to find him.

After hunting for a while, Hikaru managed to weasel to the room he shared with his twin, pushing open the door.

"Kaoru?" he asked timidly, peeking in before blinking and sighing, seeing him on the bed.

Stepping in, Hikaru shut the door, leaning against it and looking at his brother. "Look... I guess nothing I say can make it up to you for last night... And... I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that badly," he paused, heaving a heavy sigh, frowning a little. "But you could have told me so from the beginning, or even last night, I would have stopped or... Well..."

Blushing, Hikaru pushed himself up from the door and moved slowy to the bed, placing a hand carefully on Kaoru's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I promise not to hurt you again Kaoru. I swear on my life."

"Stupid Hikaru" Kaoru muttered, before turning around and grabbing onto his brothers shoulders, yanking him onto the bed. "Sometimes I really don't know how to talk to you" Cuddling up to his brother, even if his brother was kind of squishing him, Kaoru shuddered.

It was true, when you had a twin, and you were in sync most of the time, it's harder to mention something that you already expect your twin to know, or at least have considered. But Hikaru was right, neither of them were mind readers, they were just on different levels.

Kaoru expecting his brother to know, and Hikaru expecting his brother to tell him.

Hikaru sighed, closing his eyes as he cuddled up close to Kaoru as well, keeping the slightly younger twin close to him.

"You don't need to have a way of talking to me, just speak, I'll understand," he muttered, placing soft kisses on the male's forehead and cheek, rubbing his back and lower back soothingly.

"It's harder for me when I don't know what I've done, then I can't fix it. Sometimes people can't see their own problems or mistakes, y'know?"

Humming in agreement Kaoru smiled softly.

"I was just so upset... I'm sorry I didn't tell you why, it was kinda embarrassing huh? I didn't mean to blurt it out like that over the dinner table." Now Kaoru's face was bright red, and he looked rather guilty.

"I'm such an idiot"

Groaning, Kaoru rolled away from his brother, pressing his face into the pillow, remembering the almost vulgar things he had said.

"Stupid stupid stupid!"

Hikaru laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think it was more embarrassing having you shout it at me across the table while we were eating than telling me straight up when we're alone," he murmured before blinking, looking over at his twin, pushing himself up onto his elbow and side, rubbing Kaoru's arm.

"Don't worry, it knocked some sense into me. At least now I know to be more careful next time," he murmured before chuckling, leaning down so his lips were by Kaoru's ear, "I won't let some dog in heat beat me."

At the last thing Hikaru muttered, Kaoru giggled happily, a grin over his face, and for a second he was worried he would drool onto the pillow, before he lifted his face up, turning it to the side so that he could see his brother.

"Idiot~" He said in a sing song voice.

"No dog in heat could beat you Ru-kun"

Cuddling up to Hikaru, Koaru wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing a kiss to his chin. "What was wrong with you last night anyway, you're not usually like that... I wasn't 'bout to run away you know..." Looking up to his brother, Kaoru looked confused.

Hikaru chuckled, smiling. He was glad of that- how embarrassing if a dog in heat was better than him.

Tch.

Nuzzling Kaoru, the question actually came.

What was wrong with him last night?

Blushing, Hikaru turned his eyes away, shrugging, feeling awkward and embarrassed. He knew he hadn't done well and now to come up with an explanation... He couldn't do that, it would only make him feel worse and like less of a man.

"I... I'm sorry," he murmured, burying his face in his brother's neck, giving him a small squeeze in the hug, hoping Kaoru didn't question it any further.

"I've never seen you like that before..." Smiling as his brothers hesitance, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru, murmuring something that couldn't be made out by either of them.

"It's okay Ru-kun, but next time you act like that I'm so kicking you out of the room" giggling, Kaoru nuzzled his brother back. "Be a good boy most of the time, and only a bad one when I ask..."

Hikaru smiled, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. "Or you could tell me next time, I don't want to be crawling into other people's rooms to sleep in a decent bed," he murmured with a smile. He nodded, gladly agreeing. "Deal."

But then he paused, thinking, blinking a bit. "I heard from Haruhi... Apparently while we were looking for you, they all went ahead and saw the two Lords..." he said slowly, looking up at Kaoru, "apparently they weren't being such good boys."

"Eh?" Looking confused, you could slowly see the realisation on Kaorus face before he grinned widely "That means that they don't really need our help hmm? Unless they become all awkward tomorrow, in which case they need to be locked in a room together, don't want them running away from each other like we've been doing today"

Pressing his lips to his brothers, Kaoru sighed happily "But I'm glad we're back to being together... I love you Ru-kun"

Hikaru grinned, shrugging. "It seems that way," he murmured with a grin. But then he made his own realisation.

Things could be awkward tomorrow.

According to Haruhi, they were really, really intimate. As in, you could smell the lust intimate.

That would be awkward the next day if one or the other was questioned about it... "Lock them in the closet if they're awkward, then just leave them there to sort things out," Hikaru nodded, smirking, quite proud of their 'Plan B'.

Smiling, Hikaru nodded, gently rubbing Kaoru's hips tenderly. "Yeah, I'm glad too... I love you too Ru-Chan."


	23. Chapter 19

What's this, another update?

Please don't be that shocked

So, a lot of you seem to have questions about my story, I am on Gaia should you guys wanna have an easier chat with me.

If not... well, berh.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, this one has a tad bit of OOCness in it, so please forgive me.

* * *

At the sound of distress, Kyouya looked up, adjusting his glasses. "What is it Tamaki?" he asked softly, walking over to the blonde, book in hand, placing it on the bedside drawer before looking into the drawers.

Where was half the clothing?

Tamaki's were missing...

His were fine, but... "Where are your clothes?"

Tamaki's shoulders were shaking, taking in small gasps of breath to try and calm himself down. "I-I don't k-know!"

Kyouya sighed, feeling sympathetic for the poor blonde.

Was he about to burst into tears?

It almost looked that way. He was breathing quite fast- ah, he didn't want Tamaki to hyperventilate and pass out on him, that would be bad. He had to calm him down.

Throwing himself onto Kyouya, Tamaki let out a wail of a cry "All my clothes Kyouya! I can't wear dirty ones, but I have nothing to change into! I'm not walking around naked!"

Catching the blonde, he held him close, rubbing his back soothingly, sighing. "Don't worry, we'll find your clothes, or buy some new ones," he said softly. Damn, that would be a set back in the finances, he wouldn't be very happy.

When he caught who made him spend money... Oh, he'd wring their neck's alright. And as much as the thought of Tamaki walking around naked appealed to him, he couldn't allow that.

Whining and groaning in annoyance, Tamaki pouted at the same time, fully annoyed and upset that he had no clothes.

Whoever did that will pay dearly!

"W-what should I do?" He muttered, rubbing his cheek against Kyouya's.

"Alright, just a moment," Kyouya murmured, peeling Tamaki off him and pushing him down gently to sit on the bed before turning to the drawer, picking out a shirt that would fit, or be large on Tamaki, and a pair of shorts as well.

Should he also give him boxers?

No, this would do...

Holding the clothing out, Kyouya pat Tamaki on the head, gently running his fingers through the blonde hair. "Wear my clothes for now, don't stress, we'll find your stuff in the morning. Sleep now, okay?" Kyouya uttered, offering the other a small smile.

His smiling quota, though, he been nearly used up for the week.

He was tired, stressed, had been punched in the face, nearly fallen out of a tree and had his touching and kissing session with Tamaki interrupted- he was not in the best of moods at the moment...

Taking the clothes from Kyouya, Tamaki nodded his head, feeling slightly calmer. It was more the shock that got to him, luckily he hadn't taken his favourite clothes with him, he would have nearly died if they had gone missing. He remembered once completely freaking out around his maids because they had misplaced his best pair of underwear.

Standing up, Tamaki took off his clothes, all thoughts of doing the nasty with Kyouya out of his head, slipping on the shorts and the overly large shirt. No way was this Kyouyas, it was far too big for Tamaki and he was almost positive they were the same size...

Kyouya had to force his eyes away as Tamaki changed, not wanting to get any perverse thoughts whilst he was innocently lending clothing that the other had lost.

Looking up to Kyouya, his dirty clothes grasped in his arms, ready to put them into the laundry shoot, Tamaki gave his 'hero' a kiss. It was short, but it was very sweet, before doing as intended, and dropping the dirty clothes, hoping they'd be clean by morning.

Kyouya was snapped out of his thoughts of murdering the thieves with a gentle kiss, blinking in surprise before smiling down at Tamaki, but the smile quickly faded when the blonde's back was turned.

Had he...

Had he always been so frail looking?

More or less in shock, Kyouya watched the blonde's body, inspecting it carefully. Was he perhaps eating right? Of course, he'd seen the blonde scarfing food before. There was nothing wrong at all!

Yet...

Shaking his head, he turned, sitting in the bed, resting against the board, opening his book to the page he was up to, crossing his ankles over each other and began to scan the text eagerly.

Crawling under the covers with Kyouya, Tamaki shuffled closer to the male before they were sitting right next to each other, their legs and arms pressed together. Tamaki did glance over to the book, always wondering if Kyouya just put a comic in them or if he actually read, before smiling and resting his head on Kyouya's shoulder, his eyes slipping shut

"Thank you for lending me some clothes" He murmured, hesitantly continuing "With the way you were acting earlier, I was surprised you offered me anything to wear... we were practically humping each other against a tree"

Feeling a light blush on his face, Tamaki sighed softly

Kyouya turned his eyes briefly, only to look at Tamaki when he thanked him, shaking it off with a small shrug and a smile, turning his eyes back to the book.

It was quite a good read, fantastic literature.

Looking once more when the head rested on his shoulder he allowed the blonde to keep close, hoping his mind would stay focused on the images the book was giving him, not the blonde.

But those words did tug a light blush on the raven's cheeks, his lips pressed together in a fine line.

They were, weren't they?

Did they really just look like two horny guys who desperately needed some?

Ugh, where did his self control go?

He didn't know whether he regretted doing that or wanted to do that right now. He made no response but took in deep, calming breaths. Of course, it was still rather difficult to think now of anything but Tamaki.

Goddamn it.

Shutting the book, he placed it on the bedside table, taking off his glasses and folding them, placing them atop the book. "I'm not quite sure what came over me..." he murmured admittedly.

Stupid commoner games, making his lust spark at a time like that.

Feeling slightly hurt, more because of the uncertainty in Kyouya's voice, Tamaku pulled away from the male, shuffling under the blanket and pulling up over his head.

"Night Kyouya" He muttered, just loud enough for the male to hear him.

If he was going to be like that, then Tamaki didn't want to talk to him, it would only hurt.

Kyouya sighed, looking down at the blur of blonde hair before it vanished. He'd pulled the blanket up over his head. Sighing, he shifted back down, but instead, leant close to Tamaki, their bodies gently touching as he placed his hand on the blonde's hip.

"Good night Tamaki," he murmured softly, placing the softest of kisses on his shoulder, or, somewhere around that area.


	24. Chapter 20 part 1

There is a very graphic lemon in the next half of the chapter.

Just so you know.

Also Remembrance day today for those in the UK, I've decided that is going to be my next tattoo

xxx Lest we forget xxx

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Tamaki was having a wonderful dream, full of lustful sex.

It had started out with him riding a horse into a candy shop and stealing all of the food like a robber, and then when he was eating his spoils in a picnic by a tree house, Kyouya had come up to him, dressed in an officers uniform with 'candy police' written on his badge.

A lot of stripping had then gone on, and right now in his dream, they were humping each other against the floor. Needless to say, Tamaki was whimpering in bed, shuddering and letting out soft moans ever few minutes. "K-kyou~ Ooooh, don't stop..."

Feeling the blonde beside him shifting constantly, and soft noises every now and then, it was getting hard for Kyouya to sleep. And needless to say, the evil Demon Lord was being stirred from his sleep slowly.

Eventually, he managed to crack open his eyes, death glaring whatever poor thing was in front of him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes weakly, blindly groping around on the table for his glasses, slipping them on and stretched.

Damn it, he needed a drink and the bathroom, maybe then he'd sleep some.

What the hell had woken him up anyway?

Then he felt and heard it.

That shudder and whimper and moan.

Eyes widening, his cheeks tinted a light red, turning his eyes slowly to the blonde beside him... Oh... Was that what had woken him! Blinking, he swallowed hard, turning in the bed to move closer to Tamaki, leaning over him slightly, confused as to whether he was imagining things, still dreaming, or whether it was Tamaki that was dreaming...

"Tamaki?" he murmured softly, placing a hand gently on the other's chest, feeling the trembles and the fluttering of his heart.

Gasping and panting, Tamaki rolled over slightly, his head falling to the other side, his hair partly over his face, his mouth open so that he could breath easier. The dream was just starting to get interesting, Kyouya was taking off his top and Tamaki could touch the skin without feeling like a complete pervert. He could loose himself and not worry about the consequences.

"M-more Kyouya.." He moaned softly, his back arching up off the bed slightly, his hands clenching in the sheets around him. "Ahh... Nnn"

Realisation hit the raven and he stared with wide eyes at the blonde.

He was... dreaming about him?

Dreaming lustfully about him?

Swallowing hard, Kyouya shook his head, shifting backwards quickly, standing from the bed. No, maybe he was just dreaming of candy...

Yes...

Hani sometimes talked in his sleep- similar stuff but referring to candy.

Wanting more sugar.

Yes.

If he listened and heard anything that could be potentially incriminating, then he'd wake him, otherwise, let him have his candy filled dream he believed.

Walking to the bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water before taking a quick drink and using the toilet, washing his hands and drying them and his face off before returning to the bedroom, crawling back into the bed, biting his lip anxiously.

Tamaki had felt the lack of heat in his bed, and it turned the dream nasty. Now Kyouya was leaving him, telling him that he hated him, regretting everything, it was Tamaki's worst nightmare, remembering the hurt he had felt earlier when Kyouya had sounded confused at what they had done.

"Don't leave K-kyou... love you" Tamaki was hugging a pillow between his legs, shaking slightly and pressing his face into the warmth. It was Kyouya's pillow, and even though it was only the second night, it smelt like him, and Tamaki needed it and something more in his sleeping state, he needed Kyouya.

Kyouya froze up, listening.

Feeling sorry for Tamaki, he crawled into the bed closer to the blonde, carefully pulling the pillow from his grasp before replacing it, bringing the blonde close to him, blushing a bit when he felt Tamaki's hips with his thigh accidentally.

He hadn't been dreaming innocently of candy... "Tamaki," he purred softly, gently running his fingers through blonde hair, hoping to stir him from what now seemed to be a nightmare.

"Tamaki, wake up," he spoke gently, placing a soft kiss on the other's forehead, rubbing his back tenderly.

Kyouya felt so awkward.

He didn't usually give out affection, so, he felt a bit uncomfortable, but, at the same time it felt nice.

"H-huh?" Tamaki muttered, slowly waking up at the soft touches against his body, looking up sleepily to Kyouya, relief washing over him, wrapping his arms tightly around the male and pushing his head against him, cuddling tightly

"I was so afraid you'd leave me!" He didn't notice that he was still aroused, and was quite happily rubbing against Kyouya.

Once he was held tightly, he felt relieved. Thank goodness, Tamaki was awake. Well, at least he'd saved him from his nightmare.

Although, now that he was pressed against Tamaki, he could feel him and it wasn't doing anything to help his thoughts. He was grateful for the dark, hiding his blush. "I won't leave you Tamaki," he murmured, biting down on his lip.

Still, he loved him, and he was so much happier thinking that Kyouya wasn't going to leave him. "I was so scared... I love you Kyouya!"

Tamaki was rubbing against him, Kyouya had to make this stop before he himself got turned on too much and took advantage of him.

But then his heart stopped.

Love?

No, he didn't mean it like that, it was one of those playful things people said to each other. Just strong friendship... Right? He could always hope.

"Don't be scared, I'm here for you," he said gently, running his hands up and down the others back in gentle motions. He didn't quite know how to respond to the love part...

Calming down slightly, Tamaki nodded his head, biting his own lip. "About earlier... I.. I need to tell you Kyouya. I really enjoyed it, being held by you, even now..." Taking a quick breath, Tamaki continued

"I hope you don't hate me for it, but I've always liked you more than I should, from the very beginning, and yesterday it really upset me when you sounded so unsure... You might find me disgusting, but I have to tell you now, while I still have the courage... I really really like you. Love you. Want us to be together. It's not the sleep talking, this is something I've been trying to say for a while, even before our argument, I just didn't want to offend you..."

Heart beating heavily in his chest, Kyouya listened, watching the blonde as he confessed.

Was this true?

Was he awake?

Yes, he was positive of it now, the cold water had woken him up too. And the poor blonde who seemed to be lightly quaking in his arms from nerves...

Poor thing.

Was he really so intimidating right now? And offending him? Tch, that was a task for the blonde to achieve, he'd been desensitised to expect anything. Leaning forward, Kyouya blinked, their lips barely centimetres apart.

"You'll never offend me Tamaki. I'm glad, you know?" he murmured, leaning in just that little bit more, "because I love you too."


	25. Chapter 20 part 2

A really long chapter this time, I'm also rather gob-smacked at how popular this story seems to be.

On Sunday this story alone had 692 hits, now that is a bloody lot, so I want to thank everyone that is reading this story.

You all rock, a cookie for each of you.

In other news I'm looking for a roleplay partner if anyone is interested - for a wide range of fandoms

But yes, enjoy the lemon.

* * *

With that, Kyouya pressed his lips together to Tamaki's softly, his eyes slipping shut.

Tamaki could hardly believe it as lips pressed to his, pressing his own back as he slipped a hand up to Kyouya's head, his fingers tangling in the soft hair. Well, he should have known really, generally when you dry humped someone in a game of Catch and kiss, you were liking them a little bit more than you should anyway.

Lifting up a leg, Tamaki slid it over Kyouya's hips, rocking against him and moaning softly. He was still aroused from his dream, and now that Kyouya was kissing him, he was more than happy to continue with the normal Kyouya, what he had been doing with candy police man Kyouya.

Kyouya shivered, parting his lips and letting his tongue brush over Tamaki's, silently begging for entrance as he shifted, pushing Tamaki onto his back, hovering above him between his legs.

This felt much better than lying in bed and sleeping, he was glad he was woken up this time. Although he wasn't quite sure how he'd be in the morning, having lost quite a bit of sleep. He was almost positive he'd be a bit sour when he awoke.

That is, if he got back to sleep.

Grinding his hips against Tamaki's, he suppressed his moans, his body trembling lightly with pleasure.

Brushing his own tongue against Kyouya's, Tamaki whimpered softly, feeling far too constricted, even though he was only wearing an over sized top from Kyouya and some shorts.

It was still hard to believe that they were such different sizes, but with Kyouya above him, embracing him, he could feel the difference, Kyouya's shoulders were wide, he was lean but well built, clearly he had been running around a lot more than he did before, and Tamaki, for the first time, felt more like a girl compared to the other Lord.

Kyouya loved listening to the moans and whimpers that Tamaki made. And he was craving more. He was starting to get really turned on himself, grinding like this against Tamaki in the bed late at night.

It felt so wrong, and that's what made it so much more exciting.

Their 'children' in the next rooms and around them which meant they could be discovered. It felt so good with that extra thrill.

Snaking his hands up Tamaki's shirt, which was his own, he teased him with ghosting touches before tweaking his nipples gently as he explored the man that he knew he would make familiar territory. He wanted to know everything that made Tamaki moan, every pressure point, every part of his body, every pressure to use that made him moan louder and drove him closer to the edge of bliss.

He wanted to know that, and only him.

Gasping softly, Tamaki pulled his face back from Kyouya's, glaring softly at him, wiggling under his touches. "Your fingers are cold" He whined softly, his hands slipping to Kyouya's shoulders, goosebumps rising over his skin.

"Warm them up before you're gonna touch me there" moving his own hands to grab onto Kyouya's, Tamaki pushed them out of his shirt and between his legs, only because it was warmer there, not because he was a pervert or anything.

"'S better" He murmured, his own hands pressing against the front of Kyouya's pants.

Kyouya chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Such a whiner," he murmured teasingly, but allowed Tamaki to put his hands wherever he pleased. He wasn't actually objecting where his hands were put either, although it gave him bad ideas.

Suppressing a gasp when Tamaki's hands were against his pants, Kyouya leant forward, kissing Tamaki's cheek. "Warming your hands or something?" he muttered, gently rubbing his hands across the front of Tamaki's, pretending to warm up his hands.

That, and also a little bit of revenge. He could be sadistic when he wanted to be.

Moaning softly, Tamaki slowly looked up to Kyouya before giggling. "I don't want to touch your bare skin if you're gonna pull away from me because my hands are cold, that's no fun~!" rubbing the front of his pants, Tamaki shuddered himself, spreading his legs wider as he felt his face flush.

Kyouya smirked, nodding. "You have a point," he admitted feeling his breathing starting to hitch in his throat.

"Feels good... how about you?" He was feeling rather awkward, this was his first time ever trying to do something like this, he really wanted to please Kyouya though, which is why he wanted Kyouya's hands away from his really sensitive parts to parts that need to be touched so that he could perhaps focus more on returning the pleasure.

Tamaki's soft and shy hands were touching him. As if his body wasn't already sensitive from lack of contact his whole life... He nodded, shivering. "Yeah..." he murmured, biting his lip. He refused to make any sound.

What if someone heard?

Oh shit...

_**What if someone heard?**_

The door was locked, but, if they heard then it didn't matter. They could still put two and two together, and he preferred the whole host club not know about their intimacy... But how could he stop this? He really wanted it- no, he needed it!

It was all that dream's fault he felt so conflicted, maybe he should have left Tamaki sleeping...

Hearing a door opening and shutting in the room beside them, Kyouya froze, lifting his head up on instinct to look at the door.

Someone was awake?

Damn it!

Why couldn't they all vanish for a few hours?

Tamaki stilled at hearing a door open, before grinning widely, squeezing Kyouya through his trousers, leaning up and licking up Kyouya's neck, whispering huskily in his ear,

"Are you going to moan for me, _Daddy_? Don't be afraid of the children, this is what we do to make more after all... I want your babies~" Tamaki would have broken out into song were it not for the fact he had a very hard and aroused Kyouya in the palm of his hand.

Maybe he should name it? He would be getting _very_ friendly with it, and giving it a name might help?

Kyouya gasped lightly, biting down on his bottom lip, trying to contain his breathing, small shudders of pleasure passing through his body as he bucked lightly in Tamaki's hand. He would have normally made some quick remark about how men couldn't technically have babies, and Tamaki's words were pointless and confusing, but he was doing all he could to focus on not making a sound, especially when he could hear footsteps wandering around.

One of the twins were awake?

Oh for christ's sake!

Resting his forehead against Tamaki's elegant shoulder he tried to steady himself, rubbing Tamaki slightly harder so it wasn't flitting and soft touches. "D-Don't tempt me Tamaki," he growled softly, leaning up and gently biting Tamaki's neck.

At the bite, Tamaki bucked, letting out a desperate moan, his eyes fluttering closed. "Kyou, you don't know how much I want you to do anything you want to me" Biting his lip, Tamaki slipped his hand in-between the only fabric separating them, grasping onto the hot flesh that he wanted so much

"Just make me yours" he gasped out, arching and bucking up, flicking his wrist, to give Kyouya as much pleasure as he could without them doing something couples would do. He wanted Kyouya to ask him out properly before they went further, despite his desperate words.

The moans were getting to his head, if Kyouya wasn't careful, he knew he'd find himself stripping Tamaki and pounding into him and making him scream and moan his name in pleasure.

Nnn, that wasn't such a bad idea when he thought about it. And when warmth closed around him and Tamaki's hand gripped him, he couldn't hold back the needy groan, bucking into Tamaki's hand, teeth sinking into the pale white flesh beneath them, sucking softly, teasing him.

Make Tamaki his? He couldn't have asked for a better thing to wish for.

Lifting his head up, lust clouded his eyes, cheeks tinted a light pink. "You're mine... I want you-" Moaning ever so softly, Kyouya rubbed down on Tamaki's member harder as the blonde's hand moved.

"Be mine Tamaki... I've wanted you for so long... Don't let anyone else kiss you, or touch you here..." To emphasise he gave Tamaki a squeeze through his pants before his hands trailed up, teasing the flesh just above his pants, "You belong to me..."

Tamaki had nearly lost it at the squeeze and the words Kyouya was saying, but as Kyouya's touch turned teasing again, Tamaki had to let out a desperate whimper. He was so close, just a little bit more and he would have been in heaven, screaming with Kyouya, but no, he just had to push him.

Pulling back his hand completely, Tamaki wrapped his arms around the raven haired male, his legs gripping his waist as he bucked up, whispering huskily in Kyouya's ear.

"I swear to the heavens above, if you don't make me cum, I will leave this room and finish myself off, I'm not afraid to do it, but I'd rather come by your hand, hearing your sexy panting voice in my ear, feeling your hot meat in-between my legs, rubbing against me"

Sighing dreamily, Tamaki nibbled Kyouya's ear.

"Do it Kyouya, please, I need you"

Shivering in delight at the voice, Kyouya smirked at the blonde beneath him. He seemed desperate, and that suited him just fine. Of course, that didn't mean he was at all pleased with the fact that Tamaki had pulled back his hand and hot touch from within his pants.

Well, the words Tamaki was whispering were just as hot and lustful as he had hoped they would be; this was all he needed to hear.

Shivering once more, Kyouya dipped his hand into Tamaki's pants, gripping the hard flesh in his hands and began to pump it hard and fast. "You need me, do you Tamaki?" he purred, grinding his own painfully hard member against Tamaki's ass,

"How bad do you want me? Tell me what you want me to do to you Tamaki, beg me if you want it. I want to hear you moaning and screaming my name." How he had developed such a filthy and whorish mouth- Kyouya had no clue.

Gripping onto Kyouya tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Kyouya's back, Tamaki shuddered, his pants becoming louder and more frequent "So close" He whined, rocking back against the hand and other parts of Kyouya that he eventually wanted to feel.

"K-Kyou, d-don't stop, I-I... nnhh" Squeezing his eyes shut, Tamaki bit his lip, it was too soon, was Kyouya even as close as he was?

Ah but the dream and then Kyouya's hand down his pants, he couldn't hold on forever.

"Kyou!" Tamaki arched into Kyouya, pressing his face into Kyouya's neck as he whimpered and shuddered, tightening his whole body around the male as he convulsed, letting himself go in Kyouya's hand.

Smirking devilishly as Tamaki came, Kyouya allowed the blonde to keep him close, knowing that his shirt and pants were dirtied, but he couldn't care less.

Slowly retracted his hand from Tamaki's pants, he wiped his hand roughly on the sheets, doing his best to resist temptation and lick it up and taste the blonde.

Gently, Kyouya rubbed Tamaki's hips, kissing his neck tenderly, no words needed to be said. He was glad Tamaki could find completion and experience that pleasure.

Only problem... He was left still painfully hard and aroused.

Shit.

Slowly, Tamaki let go of Kyouya, leaning back against the bed and looking up to him with lidded eyes and a heavily blushing face. He could still feel Kyouya hard against him, and it was kind of embarrassing to think that he had met his completion before the other male.

Grasping the sides of Kyouya's face in his hands, Tamaki leant forwards, pressing soft kisses to the others face, passing over his lips occasionally. "I'm sorry, Kyouya, What do you want me to do?" He muttered softly, one of his hands slipping to Kyouya's neck. He couldn't leave Kyouya like that.

Blinking, Kyouya looked down at Tamaki.

Ah.

The blonde was offering to help him with his arousal?

Well, that would help him quite a bit actually. He knew he couldn't just roll over and go to sleep; that would leave him very sexually frustrated... But he could hear the footsteps returning to the room- definitely one of the twins. He couldn't risk them hearing anything, but Tamaki's cry of his name was undoubtedly heard...

No, stuff it, he needed release, and now. "Touch me Tamaki," he purred against Tamaki's ear, leaning forward to kiss the light mark he'd left on the blonde's neck, "make me feel as good as you." How in the hell this filth kept flowing from his mouth, he didn't know, but it would certainly be awkward in the morning...

Moving his hand across Kyouya's chest and down to his trousers, Tamaki slipped his hand inside of the fabric, instantly coming into contact with Kyouya's member. Nervously, now that all of his passion was over, Tamaki gripped it, much like he would grip his own, when in doubt just stick to the things that you know.

Plus, this was finally his chance to make Kyouya love him, even if it was only because Tamaki could give good hand jobs. Using the palm of his hand, Tamaki rubbed Kyouya, starting off slowly. "Kyou..." He muttered, despite the fact he was spent, he had rather liked Kyouya's dirty mouth, it wasn't something he would ever hear from Kyouya in normal life, so it was.. interesting to say the least.

Suppressing a soft groan as Tamaki's hand gripped his painfully hard member, he shivered. The slow pace was teasing and torturous, especially because he knew he would be close soon.

Tamaki's moans and hearing his name cried out like that had turned him on so much.

Letting out a soft breathy sound pass his lips, Kyouya shut his dark eyes, resting his forehead on Tamaki's elegant shoulder, whispering Tamaki's name softly against his skin as he bucked against the hand, a silent signal for more. His glasses were slightly uncomfortable on his nose, but he didn't care at the moment, too focused on the warm hand in his pants.

Biting his lip softly, Tamaki moved his hand faster, tilting his head to one side as he sighed softly, pressing his lips to Kyouya's neck, his other hand running up and down Kyouya's back, stroking it softly.

Tamaki was now flicking his wrist, luckily for him, and probably not so much for Kyouya, his hand was well lubricated from the others pre-cum, they each moved easily against each other.

Gripping tighter, Tamaki shuddered. "Kyou... are you close?"

Trembling lightly from restraint, Kyouya nodded against Tamaki's shoulder. "Nn... So close... A-Ah Tamaki," he breathed out in a soft moan, his hands tangled in the sheets, gripping them tightly to keep him steady.

Bucking his hips into Tamaki's hand a bit he snapped, moaning lowly as he came, whispering Tamaki's name in a voice of pleasure, shuddering, biting hard on his bottom lip to stop any louder sounds. He was left panting, eyes closed with light traces of sweat across his brow, his arms trembling with strain to keep him up, feeling rather boneless.

Slowly, Tamaki pulled his hand out of Kyouya's trousers, lifting it up to his face to look at the sticky fluid that had escaped.

When the hand left, Kyouya gave a soft sigh; he wasn't sure whether it was from relief or remorse. He wanted that hand back there, but, he was not only exhausted from being woken prematurely- it was past midnight now for sure- but after this... He wanted sleep.

Pressing his fingers together, a look of curiosity passed over the blondes face, and unlike Kyouya, Tamaki couldn't suppress it, bringing a finger to his mouth, he slowly licked it, unsure of the taste before licking again, his eyes flickering to Kyouya's face, his own eyes wide as he stared with horror.

Please say that Kyouya wasn't staring at him licking cum off of his fingers?

Managing to lift himself up slightly, he kissed Tamaki's neck softly as he raised himself that bit more, only to find himself staring face to face with- oh god, he could sense a nose bleed, or the words 'rape' echoing in his head. His own eyes were wide behind his slightly askew glasses and the faintest of blushes of tinting his cheeks, hidden by the darkness against his pale face. He wasn't quite sure what to say, actually.

Leaning down, he kissed Tamaki's jaw gently, lips now at the blonde's ear. "Do you want to get yourself raped?" he asked, only half in jest.

Pushing Kyouya off of him, Tamaki squealed.

How dare Kyouya... He just!

Guuuh, Tamaki was completely embarrassed and confused.

"Pervert!" He yelled before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head, rolling over and curling up, his hands covering his ears, he was so not listening to Kyouya, even though really he was the pervert, he had just licked cum off of his fingers! And he had liked it!

Damn Kyouya and his tasty cum.

Falling backwards, Kyouya barely caught himself on his jelly like limbs, raising an eyebrow as he pushed his glasses up his nose, fixing them and sighing with a smirk.

Pervert?

Him?

No, Tamaki was the pervert.

He was the one having such dreams and then starting this all, he himself did nothing but continue it.

Oh well.

Moving back to where he had once been sleeping, he removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside drawer before smirking, gently running a hand across Tamaki's shoulder through the blanket before rolling over.

"Good night then. No more erotic dreams of me," Kyouya teased, closing his eyes.

Soon enough he'd quite easily fallen asleep.


	26. Chapter 21

So I know you guys love the updates, but they're going to be every other day from now on, unless I'm in an uber good mood mmkay?

Also, things start to pick back up here, I know you all thought 'yaaay they confessed' but things aren't always that good the morning after

So I give you the morning after, and the awkwardness that usually follows in the mind of a drama Queen, aka, Tamaki.

* * *

Tamaki had woken up in a very flustered state, his clothes had been returned during the night, left outside of their room, but he was flustered because he woke up aroused, but he was too ashamed to take care of it in the shower, eventually it had gone down, but now he couldn't even look at Kyouya with a straight face.

He had acted like a complete slut, and it was terrifying that he had loved the dirty words falling from Kyouya's mouth.

Now, sat at the breakfast table, Tamaki kept his head low, flinching every time someone mentioned him, or tried to talk to him. He had even wedged himself between the twins, so that he wasn't next to Kyouya.

Sometimes, Kyouya wondered if he ever _really_ thought things through.

This was one of those times.

Normally calculating and precise with everything, he could predict situations to the very response of the people involved. Although, perhaps he didn't think his actions from the previous night through very well.

Kyouya was now on the other side of Kaoru, the twin he was seated beside, calmly trying to eat without thinking of that lightly flushed face moaning his name.

How had that even happened? And now Tamaki was acting rather distant and awkward; perhaps he should have left the blonde asleep in the first place.

With a sigh, he finished his food, pushing his plate away; another meal eaten elegantly with the quantity a pig or a starved man would have. Kyouya always ate plenty.

"I'll be working on some finances in my room if anyone needs me," he murmured, standing up. Shoving his chair in, he turned, walking out of the room and into the halls.

Sighing, Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Tamaki. "What's got you two so wound up~? Have another fight?" he asked, poking at his food with the fork.

It seemed Kaoru and him would have to lock them in the closet in their locked room.

They'd force the two to sort this out... Whatever it was.

Although, judging by the faint sounds he heard last night, he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it could be...

"N-nothing... exactly" Tamaki muttered in response to Hikaru's question, hesitantly eating his food. He had brushed his teeth at least 4 times already this morning, but he still couldn't get the taste of Kyouya's... pleasure, out of his mouth.

It wasn't even as if he had eaten it all, he just tasted it...

Blushing, Tamaki lowered his head more, hunching himself up. "We... I-it was silly... we were just messing around b-but..." Biting his lip, Tamaki let out a soft whimper.

Kaoru put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, he had felt the same way after him and Hikaru had 'messed around', uncertain, embarrassed.

Definitely time for the closet.

Giving his brother a look over the shoulder of Tamaki, Kaoru smiled softly, nodding his head.

Hikaru blinked, realisation hitting him. Oho, those sounds he'd heard were the two lords 'messing around' then. Breathing a sigh, he stood up, patting Tamaki on the shoulder.

"Come with me, I've got something that should help that, it's fool-proof," he spoke before grinning, leaning down and blowing on Tamaki's ear teasingly, "so you'll be safe Fool-Lord~"

Grinning, he stood straight again, gesturing for Kaoru and Tamaki to follow, pushing open the doors and walking down the halls, this would be interesting indeed~...

Looking confused for a moment, Tamaki's face was really flushed, why did he feel like Hikaru was giving him a proposition? Looking back at Kaoru, he was met with a soft smile, before the other twin stood up as well, holding onto his hand in a comforting manner.

"Mummy and Daddy should really learn to talk to each other, you have to learn to communicate" Giggling, Koaru squeezed Tamaki's hand

"You'll be find Mummy, don't you worry about a thing, okay? We have all of this sorted out, just for you"

Looking back to Hikaru, Tamaki sighed softly. "T-thank you"

Smirking, Hikaru led the way back to where their shared rooms were, suppressing the dark chuckle. Yes, this was indeed exciting, but fun aside, the two lords had to learn to stop acting so childish and awkward near one another; it was clear what their intentions were and their feelings for each other...

Pushing open the door to Tamaki and Kyouya's room, they were met with a slightly frustrated Kyouya, sitting at the desk, papers in front of him, clothed back to them.

"Kyouya~~" Hikaru spoke in a sing song voice, helping move Tamaki steadily closer to the cupboard. He would be easy to nab, but the dark lord, he was witty and smart.

This would be slightly harder.

Looking up, slightly aggravated, Kyouya sighed. "Couldn't you two knock? What is it?" he asked softly, looking wearily from the twins to Tamaki.

"Tamaki needs to talk to you, but he's really embarrassed because it was about last night..." Looking to Kaoru, Tamaki slowly nodded his head, unable to meat Kyouya's eyes, just letting out a soft murmur.

Holding onto Kaoru's hand tightly, Tamaki bit his lip softly.

"I think you should talk about this privately..." Kaoru muttered, looking to his brother and looking sympathetic.

Kyouya blinked, turning around in his chair, resting his arm casually on the back of the seat before sighing.

Yeah, he had a feeling it was about last night.

But what was he to say?

Perhaps he should ask Tamaki out properly, or maybe they were going too fast? Was that what made Tamaki anxious?

Nodding, he stood up, brushing his pants of creases, moving forward as Hikaru moved away steadily, having gotten Tamaki in front of the closet.

"Alright, feel free to talk to me Tamaki," he murmured, unaware that the twins were now giving each other glances as Hikaru gave a quick nod, the door handle in his hand, ready to fling it open and shut.

As Kyouya approached him, Tamaki pressed his hands together nervously, slowly glancing up, a blush across his face. He didn't want to tell Kyouya with the twins there, but he needed to talk to him, it wasn't fair for either of them if they just sat about and moped all of the time.

Sighing shakily, Tamaki offered a small smile, his eyebrows furrowing together in worry.

What if Kyouya didn't want this, what if- His thoughts were completely shut off as a door was swung open behind him, being pushed into the closet roughly, nearly falling over in the process.

Was Nekozawa here?

Before Kyouya had time to comprehend, he had fallen in after the blonde, only seeing in slow motion the shocked and blank look that completely took over the innocent face before he too found himself crashing in, catching himself against the back wall of the closet with his hands, avoiding crushing Tamaki.

Turning, he only met a slammed door in his face, backing off a little. It was cramped and relatively small, and very dark, it was lucky none of their clothes was here. Pushing against it, Kyouya growled, frowning.

"Open the door!" he spoke, not wanting to bash at it or shoulder barge it- that may knock the whole thing over onto its front and then they'd really be trapped.

"Sorry~ You two have things to talk over, until then, we're locking you in here~" Hikaru's voice chimed.

Testing the handle once more, Kyouya sighed in irritation.

They really had locked it.

"We'll come back soon to see if you two are better~ Well~ Bye Mummy and Daddy~!" With that another door shut, and to Kyouya's relative horror, he heard another lock before, the key jingling next to more metal.

Had they swapped the keys?

Damn it!

Now they really were locked in here!


	27. Chapter 22

Long Chapter ahead. It's a bit choppy in parts but I think I've fixed it.

So yeah, enjoy.

Oh oh, I'm also doing some drabbles, so they may be appearing in a couple of days, for those that watch my stories.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sighing heavily, Kyouya backed into a corner, crossing his arms across his hips, scowling at the handle darkly.

Why lock them in the closet?

Why not simply leave the room and let them talk it out.

It was cramped and uncomfortable, and he could hear Tamaki's breathing quite clearly.

Squinting a bit while his eyes adjusted to the dark, he searched for Tamaki's face. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, worried he'd trampled the blonde in an effort to catch himself before faceplanting the closet wall.

"I'm fine" Tamaki whispered before sighing, feeling around himself before grasping onto Kyouya, blinking his eyes and squinting, trying to get used to the darkness around him.

"I... I can't see anything... and it's hot in here" The last part sounded more like a whimper.

Kyouya didn't know how bad he was in heat, and he was afraid if they stayed in here for too long, he might get ill, that would really ruin their relationship.

The last thing he wanted to do was to make things more difficult for them, it was hard enough getting over the fact that they were both perverts, Kyouya being a dirty talker, and Tamaki loving every word dropping from those luscious lips, plus the fact he liked the taste of Kyouya.

Kyouya blinked, frowning.

This was ridiculously inconvenient.

He cursed whichever side of the family gave him bad eyesight. His glasses weren't helping at all with the stupid darkness. This wasn't fair at all. Removing his glasses briefly, Kyouya rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.

"Your eyes will adjust soon," Kyouya murmured, partially ignoring the whine.

It sounded like another one of Tamaki's usual complaints.

As he was touched he blindly and gently reached forward, patting Tamaki on the head. "Don't worry, they'll let us out soon, or someone else will," he murmured before freezing as he heard a buzzing die down.

What was that?

Turning his head, he frowned, getting to his knees and peaking out of the keyhole, large enough to allow some light.

The air-conditioner had switched off.

Eyes widening, Kyouya bit his lip.

"Damn it..." he muttered before sighing, standing up. "I guess... They want us to talk, then they'll let us out..." he muttered, sighing.

Leaning back against the wall, Tamaki sighed, closing his eyes as he leant his head back, wincing as he didn't judge the distance right, smacking his head off of the wall.

"Owwww" He whined, lifting his hands up to grab his head

Frowning in concern as he heard a rather large 'Thud', followed by Tamaki's whining, Kyouya felt concern growing for 'his' blonde.

"T-that really hurt" Briefly opening his eyes, Tamaki was worried for a few seconds as they were blurry, before calming himself down.

This was no good, if he continued to wind himself up like this, he'd give himself a heart attack.

"I just want to tell you.. t-that I was very embarrassed about what happened last night... b-but... I.. umm.. didn't mind it" Rubbing his head, Tamaki winced.

"I just want to know how you feel about the whole thing, because if this is one sided, I'm going to feel pretty stupid right about now"

When words left those lips, Kyouya sighed, fixing his shirt, straightening it.

Well, Tamaki was embarrassed.

Well, he was as well.

What filth had passed through his mouth! He was rather ashamed of himself...

"It's... not one sided," Kyouya began slowly, licking his lips, moistening them as he took a deep breath. "So, you don't have to feel stupid. I feel as if I miscalculated everything, I should have let you know earlier. But, well, I guess until before our fight you seemed to only play around with me."

Chuckling softly, Kyouya wrapped his arms around his own waist for security and comfort, looking down.

Not that it made much of a difference in making him feel better; his stomach felt sick and queasy, like a problem he knew was easy to solve had just been messed up and was being projected on every screen everywhere.

"I wasn't about to ruin the Host Club by saying something like that. We're meant to be straight men entertaining the ladies... Sufficed to say this has been why I've only ever done the financing and rarely interact with the customers," he murmured, sighing as he leant against the wall, frowning,

"I've observed you more often than anything else, although, granted, it makes me appear like a bit of a creep."

Giggling,Tamaki couldn't stop his cheeks heating up, he was so happy all of a sudden, to know that Kyouya felt the same way! He was going to start teasing him for it, but he didn't want to annoy Kyouya, there was nowhere for Tamaki to run should Kyouya try and throw something at him or hit him.

"Like some kinda of stalker" He muttered softly, letting out another giggle before smiling.

Well, Kyouya knew how to grab his attention, that was a great thing.

Kyouya frowned, allowing himself that little light blush, if only because they were in the dark.

"Tch, I wasn't a stalker. I didn't break into your house, nor dress me, nor follow me or call at ungodly hours just to complain," he murmured.

That was Tamaki, not him.

Daddy missed Mummy so much... Wait, was he Daddy now?

Shit.

He wished the twins hadn't messed that up, it was hard enough to begin with...

"I never knew you were even.. well you know, gay, all of the ladies seemed to love you, even Haruhi seemed interested in you, it was hard for me to even come to the conclusion that I should try and flirt, and then after the fight... I was ready to give up you know" Tamaki sighed softly, shaking his head

Frowning as the word 'Gay' was mentioned, Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose more, coughing awkwardly. He felt uncomfortable being addressed that way.

However true it was...

"Women always frustrated and annoyed me, and I was always surrounded by men, I have a feeling that lead to my... ways," Kyouya murmured, skirting around the word 'gay'. Scoffing, he sighed, shaking his head.

Tamaki continued. "It was... the twins who helped me. They told me that I shouldn't give up, so I thought I'd try again, and if you didn't like me by the end of this trip, I was going to give up completely"

"I'd say I would thank them, but we are locked in not only our room, but in a closet. Both from the outside," Kyouya added, chewing on his bottom lip in thought.

Then, an idea hit him.

"Tamaki... You always flirted so well and convincingly with the customers and Haruhi... I wouldn't have ever guessed, a reason I stayed away... And honestly... Why the 'Demon Lord' as people so kindly put it."

Adjusting his glasses, Kyouya seemed to hug himself with his arms around his waist,

"Heaven forbid I have emotions that sting when I'm called such things constantly or referred to as some Satanic being. Why on earth would you love something like that?"

Swallowing nervously, Tamaki sighed, looking down to his feet before shuffling forwards, all too soon being directly in front of Kyouya, slowly reaching out with his hands and placing them on Kyouya's hips.

"When I first met you... you weren't exactly the kind of guy to smile a lot you know... I once jokingly said to the twins one day that you were like a Demon Lord, because you never smiled, and it always seemed to me like you were out of my reach, you didn't try and talk to me unless it was about 'business', and I tried my hardest to get to know you, to call you up when you weren't expecting it, to get you out with the group, I guess I just really wanted your attention"

Sighing, Kyouya nodded. "That was the way I was raised, I suppose there's no helping it, especially with people like you or Hani, it must have been strange," he murmured, gripping his shirt softly as hands were placed on his hips.

Lifting his eyes from Kyouya's chest to his face, Tamaki smiled softly. "Mummy and Daddy shouldn't fight, they should always stay together because of the children, right? I g-guess... I figured that, because I knew more about my father, and the women he dates, you acted the same way to me as the women did, cold, unsmiling... so you become Mummy after that, but... I never meant for it to hurt you, I just... It was just a game"

Loosing his voice after that, Tamaki bit his lip, lowering his eyes again, his hands still planted on Kyouya's hips.

Although, Kyouya did feel guilty to hear how Tamaki had really tried and he'd been either oblivious or shaken it off coldly. He felt rather foolish now. He had just been protecting himself, really.

If he didn't fall in love with the blonde, it would be okay, he just had to keep giving him that coldness he was famous for, even within the family.

No.

He'd still fallen, and now he was left to untangle himself from that intricate web he'd weaved and weasel out of it. With a heavy sigh, Kyouya moved his arms away from around himself to around Tamaki, tugging him close into a gentle hug, face softening.

"It's fine. I knew it was a game," he murmured before chuckling, "after all, the 'Demon Lord' has no emotions to be hurt, right?" he added jokingly, rubbing Tamaki's back softly before letting go.

It was already starting to warm up and he didn't want the temperature to 'rise' because body heat was pressed against each other.

"But still..." Kyouya murmured, reaching up to gently stroke Tamaki's cheek with the back of his fingers,

"That didn't answer my question... When did it turn to love? Or for me at that?"

Blushing at the touch to his face, Tamaki looked up into Kyouya's eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "When Haruhi arrived" He muttered softly, swallowing nervously as he slipped his arms around Kyouya, bringing them closer.

It was nice to feel Kyouya against him, and he wasn't going to let go any time soon, even if it did get a bit hot around him. "At first, I thought it was just that I wasn't attracted to the commoner, you know? Even though I flirted with the ladies, I've always been around them and it was nothing new for me."

Pressing his head into Kyouya's, so that their foreheads were pressed together, Tamaki sighed, feeling Kyouya's breath over his lips.

"So I started to hang around with her more, hoping I would fall in love. And I did. With you. Being around her made me see you in a different light, I saw you through different eyes and at first it scared me, I had different feelings for you, I stopped calling for a while because the sound of your voice made me itch with desire... So, I've loved you since Haruhi arrived..."

Listening silently, Kyouya blinked, trying to process it.

Of course, he couldn't jump to any conclusions, he had to keep a level head. He couldn't blame Tamaki for anything he did.

Listening to the sound of his heartbeat and the feel of his breathing, Kyouya quite easily got lost listening to the blonde's voice.

It briefly stung when Tamaki mentioned he'd hoped to fall in love near Haruhi, and that he did.

But he did feel quite relieved hearing that it was him the blonde had loved.

Smiling, Kyouya closed his eyes, leaning forward and gently placing a kiss to Tamaki's lips.

"Well, I guess I should cut her debt or something, now shouldn't I? I owe her," Kyouya spoke light heartedly, sighing. He hated to admit it, but it was because of her that Tamaki felt anything towards him.

"So... Haruhi turned you? I bet she would feel insulted," Kyouya said with a chuckle.

Giggling, Tamaki pressed his lips back to Kyouya's before giving him an Eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses together.

"Not to worry about that, Haruhi will get over it, besides, I only care about what you think about me Kyouya, I could call up the head teacher tomorrow and tell him that I was gay, and you know what? I wouldn't care if he called up my dad and told him. I'm more than a little bit proud of who I've fallen in love with you know, you're like, the best person I have ever met, ever!"

Slipping a hand up Kyouya's top, Tamaki pressed his cool hands against the hot skin, smiling. "I think dad would try and keep us apart though, so I'd rather not tell him" Suddenly looking worried, Tamaki pulled back slightly, his eyes wide

"Will you tell your family? How do you think they'll take it?"

Of course, the way Tamaki was saying how proud he was, well, it rubbed his own ego the right way. Kyouya was very pleased. "I'd rather you didn't call them up and tell them, it would make it just that bit harder to be with you," he murmured, smirking.

Yes, and to kiss him, and hold him, and touch him...

Mmm...

Shivering slightly, Kyouya could feel his skin burning beneath Tamaki's touch, regretful when he pulled away. Frowning, Kyouya nodded.

"Don't tell him, no," he murmured before sighing, looking away, a bit ashamed of himself.

"They don't know... They've been suggesting women for me to marry off but I keep rejecting them. They don't know that I... don't like women," he muttered, blushing a bit.

Really, if they were all as tactful and intelligent as they claimed, then they would have figured it out by now.

Cupping the side of Kyouya's face, Tamaki titled it to look at him, a sad look on his face. "I... I understand if you don't want to tell them about us.. but... I really, really want you to" He sounded desperate, like he was depending on this to strengthen what they had. He wanted to know that Kyouya would openly be happy about them being together, he didn't want to always be thinking that Kyouya regretted it, Tamaki was constantly paranoid like that.

"I don't expect you to tell them right away, but I'm happy to be with you if you should decide to tell them that you're gay." Pressing his lips to Kyouya's, Tamaki kissed him softly before pulling back.

"I'd quite like to stay with you.. you know, steadily, as a couple, and if things go wrong, we can always elope"

Kyouya looked up into Tamaki's eyes, sighing, pushing his glasses up further, obscuring the view to his own eyes which held sadness and fear. "I'd prefer we didn't... It would be too harsh a hit at once. To tell my father his son is gay and with their leading business partnership's son, that would destroy quite a lot of things on both our sides," he murmured, licking his lips. He was just hiding his own fear, fear of losing everything he'd been building and fighting for.

After the kiss, Kyouya smiled. "I'd be grateful to take you as my boyfriend... But... I doubt running away if things go wrong would be such a good idea... Remember my police force?" he muttered with a small sigh, "they'd hunt us down no problem."

Sighing, Tamaki felt a knot tying up in his stomach, slowly he pulled away from Kyouya, looking down to his feet as his back was once against placed against the wall of the closet.

Kyouya had a point, but couldn't he play along with him for a little bit, Tamaki was actually trying to be kinda romantic, and although he cared about his father, he didn't care if the business was iffy for a little bit.

Surely they could try and hide it from the media by saying they turned two negatives (their sons being gay) into a positive (a marriage to join the two companies) in Tamaki's eyes it was ever so simple, and he loved Kyouya enough to mention it, but he didn't want to scare him away and push too hard.

It was ever so hard to see if they were actually feeling the same way.

Seeing Tamaki drawing away, Kyouya blinked before shaking his head, laughing softly.

"I said that running away wouldn't be a good idea... I never said I wouldn't do it with you if push came to shove. I'd be the first to make the proper plans. After all, it is _my_ family's police force, and I know their tactics. That makes it easier to hide from them and know their strategies," Kyouya explained, moving forward and carefully taking Tamaki's hand, bringing it to his lips and placing the softest of kisses there.

"I'd be glad to run away with you... Mommy..." Looking up, he hoped the sincerity reflected in his eyes and the blonde could see it, despite the darkness. "I want to be with you so badly, I would surrender everything. I'd get over it, but, it would be worth it in the long run," he murmured, licking his lips.

That was a big sacrifice and a big call on Kyouya's part, everyone knew how profits, merits and reputation was everything to him. He'd worked too hard his whole life to throw it all away, and here he was offering to do so for Tamaki.

Of course, he'd hate himself for a while, but he'd learn to forget about that and push forward past his heavy losses.

Tamaki pounced.

Yes, he actually pounced.

Which was very hard considering the space they had, and in the end he smashed Kyouya against the doors simply from the force of his pouncing power.

"Daddy!" He yelled out, giggling happily, feeling like Kyouya had just proposed to him.

What a lovely and heartfelt thing to say.

With his legs wrapped tightly around Kyouya's waist, his arms around Kyouya's neck and their faces rubbing against each other, Tamaki was surprised he wasn't actually purring from all of the joy he was feeling at that very moment.

Gasping in shock, Kyouya toppled backwards, his back hitting the wood, the cupboard groaning a bit from shock and shaking, making his heart thud even heavier than it was already.

Would it tip?

Dear god, he hoped not.

Then they'd really be in trouble.

But, once the shock of them being trapped in a cupboard until specialists were called to break them out, Kyouya sighed, smiling, wrapping his arms around Tamaki's waist, ignoring the fact his glasses were now definitely askew because of Tamaki's face rubbing to his own.

"I was just thinking, that maybe if I convinced Father enough, he could try and set up some kind of engagement between us, to help 'build' the company. If you wanted me to that is, not that it would be anything too soon, it would take a while to convince him, but.. the option is there should you want to come out to your parents"

"That may have to wait... I have no plan or intention of confessing to my parents quite yet. It may take a while, but that does seem like a good business proposal," he murmured, gently rubbing Tamaki's hips. He did wish that Tamaki didn't move so much though, he could feel his body heating up, and in a way he wished was rather temperature than his body liking the way the blonde was pressed up against him and rubbing their bodies against each other.

Well...

They were officially a couple...

Things had been sorted and it wasn't so awkward.

They could do things to each other and it would be okay...

So...

The only problem in Kyouya's mind left was...

Where were the twins?


	28. Chapter 23

A bit of a dramatic chapter this time

Enjoy anyway.

* * *

Tamaki eventually stopped rubbing against Kyouya, the only problem now was that he was really hot, and he hadn't had much to drink that morning, so it was taking its toll on him. He had moved to the other side of the wardrobe, taken his shirt off, and was currently trying to fall asleep, hoping that the twins would show up soon, it had already been over an hour since him and Kyouya had decided they would be an official couple.

The cooler had broke, and having two bodies in such a closed space was really getting to Tamaki.

It was just as well he wasn't claustrophobic.

Rubbing his forehead, Tamaki groaned "Kyou" He muttered shakily "Are you absolutely sure you don't have your phone on you? I'm seriously dying here"

Looking up and opening his eyes when his name was mentioned, the now topless Kyouya blinked. His phone? "I'm positive, I didn't take it with me to breakfast, and when I came back here, I only had time to sit at my desk and look at some sums before I got thrown in here with you," he murmured remorsefully, wiping some sweat from his brow.

The room had gotten too hot.

Outside was surely forty five degrees Celsius, and he hadn't the mind to try and convert that to Fahrenheit, but it was cooking outside.

Their room was sunny, and all closed off, making it even hotter, and they were inside a tiny closet which seemed to be filling with carbon dioxide, so it was safe to say the temperature inside where they were was unreasonably high.

So Tamaki's complaints did have ground, but he was sure they could last another hour fine. He himself was just sweating a little, still breathing fine.

When oxygen begins to run low, he would set into panic mode.

But he was already thinking of ways to either attract attention or get out safely. "Try and hold on for a bit longer, I'm sure the twins will come back soon, I'm trying to think of a safe way out for us..."

Unfortunately, due to the heat, Kyouya was drawing short straws and blanks on safe ways to get them out without either hurting themselves accidentally or getting them into worse situations...

Feeling dizzy, Tamaki let out a soft grunt, his hand rising to cover his eyes. "Kyou... I... I really don't think I can" he sighed, shaking slightly

"I'm.. not very good... with heat"

Which he wasn't, his breath was coming out in short gasps, and he felt like he would pass out any minute now. His eyes were coming in and out of focus, and it really hurt his heart to be in this kind of heat.

"Ah" He whimpered, trying his hardest not to cry, it would just give him a headache and make him feel worse.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was beginning to get worried about Tamaki and Kyouya, they had been gone for a while...

Kyouya's eyes widened in horror, his heart stopping for moments. How could he forget?

Shit...

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

No! He'd miscalculated this! How?

He was so focused on trying to figure ways out that he'd forgotten he needed to do it faster because of Tamaki's frail body with heat.

Shit!

Everything was clicking in his brain, all the clues, he'd even researched and found this out, but he'd completely let it slip his mind.

Horror had sunk deep into his veins and his heart was racing, and he had to use all he could to keep calm to reassure Tamaki. He couldn't let the blonde get worse.

Shifting forward, Kyouya gently, lifted Tamaki's chin up, resting their foreheads together.

"Tamaki, can you hear me breathing?" he asked softly, taking in deep slow breaths in and out, "copy my breathing, okay? Relax and calm down," he murmured gently before moving, breathing by the others ear and neck so the stressed blonde wasn't breathing in more carbon dioxide than they had to.

"Copy my breathing. I'm thinking of a way to get out, just relax and focus on breathing, stay still and don't stress too much," he murmured, reaching down and undoing Tamaki's belt, slipping it off quickly.

"Get your pants off, it should help you cool down a bit," he murmured, for once not thinking anything sexually, but Tamaki's well being and a swift way out, his sharp mind whirring at ridiculous speeds to get them out.

Faintly hearing Kyouya, Tamaki concentrated on calming down his breathing, pushing his pants down as much as he could before shifting his hips to get them off, pressing his face the cool wood of the wardrobe.

If someone didn't find them soon, Tamaki wouldn't be surprised if he actually died from heat stroke, he kept licking his lips, sighing every now and then, he wanted to hold Kyouya's hand, but it was far too hot for that, damn the twins, maybe Kyouya could find some way to put them into debt so that they felt bad?

Tamaki couldn't crack a joke, he was too far gone to talk any more

Biting his lip, Kyouya helped the blonde remove his pants, tossing them somewhere behind him (hard being in a cramped space of course) before beginning to try and fan the blonde with his hand. He was struggling, he could feel it. He was sweating quite bad, but he knew Tamaki was worse off right now.

Was he going to lose consciousness?

Yes, soon, he was sure of it.

He had maybe fifteen minutes at maximum before the blonde was unconscious, maybe even less.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Kyouya frowned, gritting his teeth as he tried desperately to think of something.

The keys had been swapped with someone's, and the door was locked, but that was okay.

The twins had dumped the closet key, by the sounds of it, on the table next to his phone, the air conditioning remote and pens, judging by the sound of the noise. He couldn't unlock it from the inside, especially without a key.

His glasses!

Eyes snapping open in realisation, Kyouya shifted backwards towards the lock, taking his glasses off before feeling around for the hole.

This would be difficult, considering his poor sight.

Pushing the end into the hole, he grunted, twisting it a few ways.

Too big.

Okay, his lenses...

Sighing as he forcefully pushed out the glass, breaking it in his hands, the twisted the frame, giving it little bends, some blood dripping from his fingers where he'd accidentally sliced himself as he broke his glasses.

Hurriedly, he pushed the twisted wire into the hole, trying to unlock it.

So long as he could get them outside and turn the air-conditioning on, they'd be fine and could figure out how to unlock their room later.

Tamaki could hear Kyouya moving around, and he cracked open an eye to see Kyouya fiddling with the lock.

Ah, that was good, if he managed to get the lock open Tamaki could get the air-con working and maybe he would be able to breath again.

Panting, Tamaki groaned, trying to urge Kyouya on.

Hearing Tamaki he huffed, shutting his eyes and hit his forehead against the wood, his own breathing starting to become laboured in his panic and desperation to save Tamaki, not to mention the air was now thick so that even he was struggling for oxygen.

His hands were shaking now and he kept missing the locks, wishing his sight wasn't so awful.

He wanted to reassure Tamaki, but that would waste breathing oxygen, and who knows how long it took until either someone found them or the lock was picked.

Blood was making the wire slippery, and he kept dropping it accidentally, the red liquid trickling down his fingers, hand and now wrist from the slices across his fingers and hands from breaking the glasses and groping around for the wire.

With a sharp thud, Tamaki's head hit the side of the wardrobe, his eyes closing as he slipped away into unconsciousness, he breathing was laboured, and he was more than a little scared, his body shaking, he'd never been this bad before.

Stopping his actions, Kyouya turned, seeing the vague outline of Tamaki before cursing, squeezing his eyes shut. He was too late to keep Tamaki conscious, but maybe not to get them out of there safely.

Continuing to pick at the lock, Kyouya growled, hitting at the wardrobe, the blood making the wire slippery.

What was he to do...

What could he do now?

Tamaki was in trouble... he needed to get out now!

Once more he felt around the floor of the cupboard, more glass slicing pale skin open as he groped about for the wire, this time not finding it so easily, heart beating hard as he panted.

He'd lost it, their one chance!

Damn it, where did he throw his glasses, he still had one frame left to work with...


	29. Chapter 24

I'm not sadistic or anything...

I so didn't leave you hanging because I liked the panic in your reviews...

Yeah, I kept trying to tell myself that, but it didn't work very well.

So here is a short chapter, to make you forgive me a little bit

There were so many reviews, I couldn't think of a witty comment to reply back to all of them, so please, enjoy the chapter, and I will try again to reply to them all for this one

Enjoy my minions.

* * *

Turning and walking over to where the twins were building sand castles with Hani, Mori overlooking and helping by gathering shells, Haruhi paused.

"Hey... Is it just me, or have Kyouya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai been gone for a while?" she asked really softly, more to herself, "They're not fighting again are they?"

Pausing, horror slowly took over Kaoru's face, glancing to his brother before practically jumping to his feet, knocking over their castle as he ran towards the house "This could be trouble!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran.

He hoped they weren't still fighting, they were only meant to be left in the closet for about 20 minutes at the most, and boy did he feel stupid now, he didn't want to kill the two, just make them get along more.

Hikaru's head snapped up as well, turning to see his brother, mouth agape.

Shit...

Jumping up, he ran after his brother, frowning as he bit his lip.

"We forgot about them... How long has it been? It's been a few hours hasn't it?" Hikaru asked, panting slightly as they sprinted.

It was a bit of a run back to the mansion, but he was determined to be quick; surely those two would be a bit cranky with them...

"They might kill us" Kaoru sounded worry, sprinting as fast as he could. "If we're quick, maybe they'll forgive us"

It was a bit too hopeful, but that was all he could wish for at the moment, locking the two away wasn't the best idea in the world, especially when they were forgotten about, God forbid one of the actually needed the toilet in the time they were gone, Kaoru was fairly experimental, but he hated to think about what Kyouya and Tamaki had to do, should one of them have the 'urge'

If they messed in the wardrobe, his grandmother would kill him.

And Hikaru of course, but mainly him.

"We should have just waited nearby and listened, maybe then we could have opened it after they had made up," Hikaru grunted, bursting through the entrance doors, sprinting up the stairs and down the hall, freezing when he didn't see a key hanging from the hook.

"Where did we put the key to their room?" he asked in a hushed whisper, looking around in panic.

He didn't want to alert the lords they were there, if they were angry, or doing anything, he didn't want them to know they existed until the door opened...

Panicking as well, Kaoru looked around.

If one brother didn't know, the other did, and it was tugging in the back of his mind where the keys were...

lets see, throwing them into the closet, locking it.

The key to the closet was on the desk in the room, next to Kyouya's books and things, but the key to the door it was...

it was...!

Tugging at his hair, Kaoru searched before he did a double take, his heart skipping a beat

"There!" He whispered, pushing past his brother and lifting up a plant pot, grabbing the keys and hurrying to the door, quickly opening it.

Hikaru darted forward into the room as soon as it was open, hearing panting.

Were they doing anything?

Damn it, this would be awkward.

"My lords, I hope you're decent, we're opening the door!" Hikaru spoke loudly, gripping the key and running back.

Kyouya's eyes snapped open and he bashed on the door, cursing.

"Open it! NOW!" He shouted, infuriated and relieved all at once.

When the door opened he fell out, catching himself before he fell onto the glass.

Turning, he pulled Tamaki out roughly, collapsed on his knees as he lifted the blonde, blood now trickling across the blonde's shoulders, back, arms and chest from his hands.

"Air con," he gasped out, shakily lifting the blonde up.

Hikaru could only stare in shock.

It was cooking in here, and the two looked awful.

"HURRY!" Kyouya shouted, stumbling slightly as he stood, gasping for air thankfully, moving to the bed and carefully placing Tamaki down, falling down by the edge, head resting on the soft mattress, eyes shut.

Kaoru stumbled for the remote upon instruction, pressing a few buttons before the machine wurred back into life, and pressing a few more buttons, Kaoru turned it to as low as it would go, hoping it would cool down the room quick enough for the two Lords to be okay.

Once that was done, Kaoru nudged his brother, quickly grabbing a first aid box that they kept in each joint bathroom, opening it up and going over to Kyouya, muttered to himself "I'm so sorry, we completely forgot..."

Grabbing Kyouya's hands, Kaoru started to clean them out, bandaging them up.

"What should do about Tamaki?"

Hearing the machine switch on and the rush of cold air from the machine, Kyouya sighed, allowing himself to slump weakly by the bed. He could relax, Tamaki would be safer now.

Hikaru frowned, looking down as he carefully wiped some sweat from Tamaki, biting his lip as he felt his forehead. He was hot, ridiculously so.

Did he have a fever?

If so, it was too high.

Lifting his head up as he was touched, Kyouya winced a bit as glass was picked out, the blood dribbling everywhere. He was making a mess, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"Forget the apologies, save them for him, he's got heat stroke I'm sure of it," Kyouya murmured through deep breaths, frowning at the blur that was Kaoru.

"Ice packs, cold water, towels, more fans, anything; just get him _**cooled down now**_," Kyouya hissed.


	30. Chapter 25

A short chapter, boring update at the bottom.

* * *

Maybe Kyouya was just more agitated because of the heat, but it was more or less because Tamaki was in danger.

Kaoru moved quickly but silently, grabbing some ice packs from the freezer in the room (it was mainly for the whine when it needed to be chilled, but he guessed it was his fault Tamaki was like this, so he needed to do all he could to help)

Placing an ice pack next to Tamaki's head, and the other across Tamaki's stomach, Kaoru bit his lip, grabbing some towels and wetting them with cold water, running back into the room and covering Tamaki in them, the sooner he was cold the better.

Slowly, Tamaki was gaining consciousness again, he could feel the coolness against his skin, and his arms wrapped around the icepack, shuddering in delight, letting out a soft moan as he pushed his head against the packet nearest to his face, gasping out softly in slight pain

"W-water..."

Looking up worriedly as Tamaki spoke, he went to stand, only to be pushed down by Hikaru in a seating position in front of Kaoru.

"Let Kaoru fix you up as well, I'll get you both some water," he muttered, turning and moving to the fridge, hunting for some water, any water!

Frowning when he only found an empty bottle, he took it to the bathroom with two glasses, filling them with water and bringing them back, placing the bottle on the table, handing Kaoru the glass to help Kyouya drink- whilst his hands were being bandaged, and leant over, lifting Tamaki's head up gently.

"Here, I've got water," he murmured, looking down in concern as he held the glass to the blonde's lips, tilting it.

What was meant to start out as a playful joke to help the lords bond had taken a turn for the worse, and who knew if they'd even made up at all...

Kaoru had expertly bandaged Kyouya's hands, making sure that all of the glass was out, there was a surprising amount, even though it had only come from his glasses. He really must have been desperate if he even smashed them up to try and get out of the wardrobe, and that made both twins feel like twits.

Tamaki gulped down the water given to him, gasping after he had finished it, licking his lips and needing more, looking desperately to Hikaru, a small whine escaping his lips. He was starting to breath better, but he knew from experience that he would be useless for the next 24 hours or so, his whole body needed to cool down, and although ice was good to initially bring his temperature down, all he needed now was a fan, and some rest, it would do him the world of good.

Turning his head to see Kyouya, Tamaki slowly reached his hand out to him, his fingers flexing slightly, he wanted to hold Kyouya's hand so badly, to thank him for trying to save them, although he had passed out, he knew it was thanks to Kyouya they were saved.

Hikaru turned, gripping the bottle of water and poured more into the glass, lifting it to Tamaki's lips with a worried frown, turning to glance at Kaoru.

Kyouya was calmly drinking from his cup, but at a quick pace; he must have been parched as well.

The dark lord easily finished it, placing it down on the bedside table, using his hands gingerly. When he saw the hand vaguely reaching out for him, he shifted forward, his shaky hand feeling around, hitting he bed before finding Tamaki's arm, snaking it carefully to his hand where he held it in shaking hands.

They were in pain now that it was all over, he was surprised he hadn't noticed how much it hurt before.

Hikaru looked down at Kaoru guiltily, biting his lip. "Um... We're sorry," he murmured, catching Kyouya off by surprise, looking up at him before shaking his head.

"Remember next time," he scolded, if only because he was concerned for Tamaki more than himself, "You should have known or at least made some connection with Tamaki and heat. Idiots. Don't go doing that again, especially if you want us to just talk. What in the hell possessed you to throw us into a closet too? What if one of us had been claustrophobic, what then!" Kyouya's anger had started to build and it had genuinely startled and begun to scare Hikaru, shifting uncomfortably, holding onto the bottle of water.

"We're really sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Think next time! Look what you've done to Tamaki! Just be grateful we don't have to hospitalise him," Kyouya muttered, gently squeezing Tamaki's hand only to wince, the wounds stinging.

Tamaki winced at the loud yelling, before he sighed softly, his eyes slipping closed.

Ah, the twins really did need to think things through, but

"Don't be so harsh" He muttered, letting out a very weak chuckle that made Kaoru's heart clench. "They're only children, you shouldn't yell at them" it was those words that really got to him, they weren't children, no matter how much they played like them in the host club, they could be responsible.

"Trust is gained" Tamaki muttered, feeling himself dropping off to sleep at the coolness around his boiling body. "Love you..."

Kyouya frowned deeply, looking down. "Tamaki... You..." Heaving a heavy sigh, Kyouya shut his eyes, resting his forehead on his hands which held onto Tamaki's gently.

"Sacrificial moron," he muttered as he felt the hand within his own relax and become limp.

Biting his lip, Kaoru stood next to his brother, holding onto his brothers hand as he whimpered softly, before regaining his composure.

"We'll go and get you some food and fans, is there anything you want? Perhaps some pain killers, and will you two be okay on your own?" He wasn't going to let anything else as scary as that happen ever again, he had learnt his lesson, and he wanted Tamaki and Kyouya to trust them again, like they used to.

Hikaru looked down, his expression that of a wounded puppy laden with guilt.

They'd really messed up when all they'd wanted was to try and help.

Sighing, Kyouya shook his head, refusing to move, refusing to look up, just sat kneeling by Tamaki's bed, holding his hand. "No... Look after Tamaki first, I'm not suffering heat stroke. Just keep some cold water nearby and I'll be fine, I'll watch over Tamaki," he spoke before lifting his head, a dark and deathly glare on his face, "and work on cooling down myself, anger can't be chilled with ice."

Wincing, Hikaru took a few steps back, pulling Kaoru with him. "We'll get Tamaki some food, a-and the fans, yeah... And, um, we'll be back with some more water for the fridge and ice too, y-yeah... Um... Let's go Kaoru," he murmured, all but dragging Kaoru from the room.

That had definitely been one of the most frightening and chilling glares they'd ever received from Kyouya...

He was truly furious.

It actually made him want to break down and cry from fear, it had been so intense, and some tears clung to the edge of his eyes as well; guilt, fear and sadness.

Kaoru felt very much like his brother, and for a moment he hugged him in the hallway, shuddering with him and trying to calm down before he pulled back, pressing a quick kiss to Hikaru's lips

"We can make it up to them" He sighed softly before hurrying off to the kitchen with his brother.

* * *

Okay so this is a boring update, basically the only reason you guys have been given updates is because I've been off work, and I'm going back to work tomorrow. I will be updating regularly, and for those who are wondering how much longer this story is going to be, about 5 more chapters before I end it. Of course there may be a follow up story so keep your eyes out for that one.

For those hetalia fans (I'm sure you're out there somewhere) I currently have an amazing Roleplay partner for Hetalia, and I'm going to discuss the idea of putting some of that up here as well so you guys can enjoy the sexiness too.

Anyway, nearly done with the story so enjoy the last few chapters, I love you all for being so awesome, you guys rock.

Cakes for all.


	31. Chapter 26

Tamaki had woken up a couple of times during the night, only to find himself in the bed with Kyouya next to him, giving him what he needed, and as it was now, the morning was seeping through a gap in the window that roused him from his sleep this time, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily, still harbouring a headache from yesterdays activities.

Turning his head, Tamaki spotted Kyouya, napping next to him, their hands still held together.

Feeling the bandage, Tamaki looked down, being the most awake he had been for a while, noticing that some blood had seeped through, although it didn't look very recent. "Kyou.." He muttered, before bring the hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry"

Kyouya had managed to stay awake the whole of the night.

Whenever Tamaki had opened his eyes, he'd always been there, pressing soft kisses to the back of his hand, asking what he needed. He'd always been there and given him that drink and changed ice packs, helped him recover.

Although, it was really early, and his body was also weary from the heat and stress, and unfortunately needed rest too.

So he had shut his eyes, only aiming to rest them, but had ended up dozing very lightly, slumped over on the bed, his shoulders, arms and head resting on the bed, hands still holding onto Tamaki's while he breathed slowly and peacefully, hair falling limply around his face.

When his name was muttered and he felt his hands moving, it roused him from his very light sleep, opening his eyes slowly.

Lifting his head up, Kyouya slowly sat, the first time to wake without being the evil lord everyone spoke about. "Tamaki..." he murmured softly, smiling gently, "do you need anything? Thirsty? Hungry? You haven't eaten in a while," he said, voice heavy with exhaustion as he, only out of instinct, reached up to his face to push up his glasses, which weren't there, hoping to clear his vision only to blink, frown and sigh.

He was going to be in a lot of trouble to explain this one.

"A kiss" Tamaki muttered, rolling over towards Kyouya and pressing his lips to Kyouya's forehead

"But I got morning breath, so that'll have to do" Pulling back, Tamaki slowly sat up in the bed. He needed to pee as well, but he was sure he could make his way to the bathroom in time to re-leave himself.

Letting go of Kyouya's hand, Tamaki swayed slightly with the room before stumbling to his feet, grabbing onto the door frame of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He could feel his guts churning, but he hoped he could finish peeing before he had to retch, which he managed, now hunched over the bathroom as he gagged.

There was nothing but water for him to throw up, and he liked it that way, there was no way he wanted the other icky stuff to come up.

Allowing Tamaki to get to the bathroom, he frowned to himself, hearing the vomiting. He felt queasy now himself.

But only because Tamaki wasn't feeling well.

Shutting his eyes, he tried his best not to fall asleep as he rested his head back down on the bed, keeping his hands as still as possible, the dull throb reminding him of the many cuts and gouges in his flesh.

Pressing his head against the cool tiles behind the toilet, Tamaki sighed, his pants still around his ankles, glad he had locked the door so that Kyouya couldn't come in. He would happily fall asleep there if it wasn't for the fact he had to stand up.

Flushing the toilet and pressing away from the cold wall, Tamaki washed his hands and brushed his teeth, before exiting the bathroom, smiling half heartedly at Kyouya.

"You saved me didn't you, that's why your hands are cut, and you don't have your glasses... thank you, but you should rest too you know"

When Tamaki came out, Kyouya lifted his head up tiredly, opening his eyes and trying to focus on the blurred figure of Tamaki.

Looking down sadly, he shook his head.

"I tried, and I would have done it if I wasn't in such a panic over you, the twins came back after realising we were still there and managed to unlock it. I just messed the place up with blood and ruined my glasses, it only looks like I did something," he spoke softly, feeling guilty.

That's what had happened, hadn't it? He hadn't managed to open the door, he'd only ended up shouting at them to open up.

How useless he really was.

Just the useless third son.

Kneeling in front of Kyouya, Tamaki took the males face in-between his hands, wanting to kiss away his worries, but he didn't really want to, in case he smelt of vomit.

Instead he looked into Kyouya's eyes, sighing softly.

"Listen here Kyouya." His voice was shaking and he really didn't like the way it sounded. "You're my everything, when I was panicking, you helped me breath, and if _you_ hadn't done that, I wouldn't have lasted until the twins came, _you're_ my saviour Kyouya, and I love you for it, I'll always love you, you're the number one for me, the best, my everything, okay?"

It was sappy words of love, but he needed to say them, and Kyouya needed to hear them.

Blinking at the violet eyes before him, Kyouya sighed, surrendering to the words. "I helped you last longer in there, yes, but I could have thought of that way to get us out earlier, it only struck me at the last minute. You wouldn't have gotten that bad in the first place if we had managed to get out," he muttered, frowning, but more at himself, his eyes shut.

"But..." Reaching out, Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist, burying his face in the other's neck, eyes shut tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay now Tamaki... I love you..."

Running his hands through Kyouya's hair, Tamaki smiled softly "I love you too" He muttered before biting the inside of his cheek, letting out a very muffled chuckle.

"As much as I love this side to you Kyouya, this very loving sweet side, I have to admit you're kind of scaring me... do your hands hurt? Should we call the twins with some painkillers?"

Kyouya nodded. He was scaring himself in fact.

But no, it was Tamaki who had given him the bigger scare.

Bloody hell... He'd been so petrified that he'd need to take the blonde to hospital, or that something extreme would happen and the blonde's body would be severely damaged. He'd thought up a million and one worst case scenarios, and they had petrified him to the core that he would lose Tamaki...

Pulling back, Tamaki examined Kyouya's hands, not daring to take off the bandages, before placing a kiss on Kyouya's knuckles, and then his palm on both hands.

"There, a kiss will make it better right? Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Lifting his head up, Kyouya smiled a bit, rolling his eyes. "Never mind my hands, they're just a couple of tiny cuts," Kyouya muttered, deciding perhaps Tamaki shouldn't know the full extent of these 'tiny cuts'.

Smirking, he raised an eyebrow as he stood. "I'll look after myself later, you just get some rest, okay? And if you're rested, just lie with me for a while, I've been up all night and my body feels like lead," he spoke with a smile, rubbing at an eye with the back of his wrist awkwardly.

Maybe that's why he felt he was acting so out of character?

"I'll lay with you" Tamaki muttered softly, standing up and pressing a kiss to Kyouya's lips, teasing them with his tongue lightly before pulling back and tugging on Kyouya's arm, pulling him onto the bed with him, laying down on top of the blankets.

"You should rest, you're not going to do yourself any favours by staying up and taking care of little old me now are you? I'll wake you up later okay, but I'll stay with you, I don't think I'm in any condition to move out of the room just yet"

Kyouya smiled, uttering a soft thank you as he let himself be pulled down, laying on the sheets beside Tamaki, gingerly pulling the blonde close to his chest and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hn... I was just making sure you were okay. If you're fine now, then I can spare myself a few hours of rest," he murmured, his arms loosely wrapped around Tamaki, his hands carefully resting on his hips.

"You try and rest some too," he murmured, pausing to yawn, already feeling sleep capturing him, "you'll get bored waiting for me to wake up... And frankly, a bored Tamaki is never good," he joked, smiling softly before it started to fade and his breathing evened, finally falling asleep.

* * *

Yay got some good news and some bad news.

Good news: Hetalia is coming up! I have the all go to put it up and will be linking ya to the co writers as well. There will also be a follow up story to this one appearing soon, so look out for it!

Bad news: I hate work, like seriously, I will be working every day for the next 3 weeks, so if updates are slow, please forgive meh.


	32. Chapter 27 part 1

Kyouya had been right, a bored Tamaki was a bad one, he had been playing around on the bed for ages, touching Kyouya but not waking him up, and then giggling every now and then.

Moving from the bed he had wondered around the room, drinking the water and covering his head with the ice, trying to get rid of his heat stroke headache. He'd then had a really long cold bath, which had helped him wonders, and now he was sat at the desk, going through some of the finances that Kyouya would usually go through, finding it a bit difficult but hoping that he was reducing the work load for his ill lover.

Well, he wasn't exactly ill, but he was definitely injured.

Kyouya was definitely down and out for the count.

The heat, stress and worry had eaten him away mentally and his body was just too tired to cope with staying awake.

So he had been locked into a deep sleep, breathing rather peacefully as his body recovered from the shocks of that day. He'd probably still be tired that night as well.

After a while of Tamaki being at the desk, a soft knock came from the door and a guilty pair of heads peaked in.

"My Lord... Are you feeling better?" Hikaru asked, eyebrows creased in worry as he looked over to the bed, biting his lip as he saw Kyouya was asleep, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Is Daddy okay too?"

Looking up to his 'children', Tamaki smiled softly, tilting his head to the side as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've been better that's for sure, and it's a shame I'll spend the last day here stuck in this room because of the heat and my still sensitive skin, but still, it's not that bad I guess."

Turning to glance at Kyouya, Tamaki frowned slightly. "He stayed up all night to look after me, so he's just sleepy at the moment, his hands still hurt, but he did cut them open trying to get us out of the wardrobe"

Turning back to the twins, Tamaki sighed softly. "Never do that again"

"Ah but my Lord, we were just trying to help you out..." Kaoru said a little bit weakly, before looking to his brother.

"We were really only doing it for the best..."

"Please, just next time, leave us to it, don't lock us away!"

Hikaru looked down guiltily.

It had been their shared idea, he could no longer remember which one of them originally suggested it, but whoever it was...

Well... He wished they hadn't.

That way Tamaki wouldn't have gotten so bad and would be able to spend the rest of their holidays enjoying the sun and beach like the rest of them...

Instead he was indoors with a tired Kyouya, and certainly with his hands butchered up like that, the raven wouldn't want to go near the beach with sand and salt water, that would only hurt more.

"We're really sorry," Hikaru mumbled again before looking up at Tamaki, frowning in concern,

"But we promise, next time we won't lock you in the closet-" Cutting off, Hikaru blinked.

Wait... Next time?

Had they not been able to work anything out?

Were they still fighting or awkward near each other?

"My Lord... Is everything between you two... okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay between us" Tamaki muttered softly, a frown on his face.

"We just, haven't had much time together since the closet incident, well, we're not been both awake at the same times, so..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Tamaki turned back to the twins a soft smile on his face. "Don't you worry about it, okay? Mummy and Daddy really need to sort our their problems by themselves"

Hikaru looked down, nodding. "We're still really sorry about that," he muttered, chewing on his bottom lip. If they ended up causing the two to drift away instead of come together...

God... He'd feel awful.

Standing up from his chair, Tamaki walked over to the door where the twins were, leaning against the frame. "Maybe some dinner would be nice? Do you mind bringing me and Kyouya some up?"

Looking up as Tamaki walked forward, Hikaru nodded, smiling. "Alright," he murmured before pausing.

Kyouya had shifted and uttered a soft groan in his sleep and was now rolling over onto his back.

Maybe he'd accidentally laid on his hands? "We'll bring you two up some medicine, grandma has good stuff to help when you overheat, and some painkillers, ah, yes, we'll be back soon!"

With that, Hikaru gripped his brothers hand, taking him away quickly before the 'Dark Lord' properly managed to wake up instead of being jolted awake by pain in his hands.

* * *

You guys all know I love you right? And when I was parting the chapters I seriously thought that this one was longer... so uhrm, sorry?

Anyway, the other half has like more in it I guess.

I'm loosing the love for this pair, but I will finish it off before I upload anything else, because I will loose interest completely otherwise.

Enjoy it peeps.


	33. Chapter 27 part 2

Turning to look at Kyouya, Tamaki slowly closed the door before walking over to his boyfriend, crawling onto the bed over him and pressing a kiss to the front of Kyouya's head.

"You okay baby?" He muttered softly, continuing to trail kisses over the males face and down to his neck, licking the skin softly, making sure not to lean on Kyouya in case he had hurt himself anywhere else.

As the weight shifted on the bed, Kyouya's eyebrows twitched into a frown before he relaxed a little at the familiar voice and kisses.

"You've been asleep for a while, are you feeling better now?" Nuzzling Kyouya's face, Tamaki smiled happily, he was glad Kyouya was semi-awake.

Opening his eyes, Kyouya blurredly looked up at the blonde, trying to blink back the fuzziness, knowing it wouldn't properly go away without his glasses.

"How long was I out?" he murmured drowsily, voice a bit scratchy as he went to push himself up, only to wince and hiss, gingerly resting his hands on the mattress again.

"I'm fine, I guess I was more tired than I thought," Kyouya murmured, awkwardly rubbing at his eyes with his wrist, his hands out of action.

Moving a hand to Kyouya's chest, Tamaki pushed the male back down before he had managed to sit up properly altogether.

Leaning over Kyouya, Tamaki pressed a soft kiss to his lips, a smile tugging at his own lips before he called back, sitting across Kyouya's hips. "You were out for a while, a few hours at least... I started to do some paperwork for you, I did my best, so it might save you some work... I hope"

Smiling shyly, Tamaki licked his lips slightly, his hands running over Kyouya's stomach playfully.

Kyouya smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'll re-check those just in case, but thank you," he murmured with a gentle smile.

Had Tamaki been concerned over him?

Whatever for?

He could have left the paperwork to him, that was part of his duties in the Host Club. But the fact that he was out for a few hours and he was still exhausted meant he didn't have to worry if he could sleep that night, he was positive he'd be out cold once more.

Shivering at the hands on his stomach he shifted a bit, awkward at the position. He didn't want thoughts.

"You're sure you're feeling okay? Well, better than in the closet at least?"

Haha.

In the closet.

What an awful pun.

"I'm fine Kyouya, a little hot, but fine" Running a hand through his blonde hair, Tamaki laughed weakly,

"I lie, it feels like my body is on fire, my throat is burning and I'm fighting not to just lie next to you and hug the fan, but I'm glad you're awake, maybe now we can talk?"

Kyouya's brow furrowed in worry, but he was relieved Tamaki had at least told the truth.

"I suppose my body heat isn't making you feel any better then?" he suggested with a raised eyebrow. He knew he himself had overheated as well, quite a bit, but not as much as Tamaki, so his skin was still just that little bit warmer.

Grabbing one of Kyouya's hands, Tamaki held it softly between his two, a soft smile on his face with his eyes lidded. "Mummy has been waiting for you to wake up, it's been so lonely you know, I can't leave the room, but the twins stopped by, just make sure that you weren't dead, they're going to bring up some ice and some food..."

Smiling, Kyouya chuckled. "Lonely without me?" he repeated with a soft smile, closing his eyes again, if only to rest them so he wasn't straining them.

Stupid glasses.

Stupid twins for making him ruin his glasses.

Speaking of the devils... He felt his blood boil for a bit and it was shown by the deep breathe he took to calm himself from getting angry again.

"Some ice would help you, and definitely some food," Kyouya murmured, briefly opening his eyes to look up at the blonde's face, "have you had enough water?"

"I've been drinking non stop Kyouya, if I drunk any more my bladder would pop because it couldn't hold it all." Giggling to himself, Tamaki just an image of Kyouya's shocked expression at Tamaki just popping.

Or his shocked expression should Tamaki feign stomach ache, claiming he really was about to pop, and if he was feeling better, he may have done it too, and then sulked in the corner as Kyouya told him off for making him worry.

Rolling his eyes, Kyouya had muttered something along the lines of "thanks for the mental image" before sighing.

So long as Tamaki was amused.

Rolling over, off of Kyouya, Tamaki sighed, putting a hand over his eyes, his other still grasping Kyouya's lightly. "I agree about the ice though, I could really do with that right about now... but don't leave me okay? I don't care how hot you might be, I don't want you to leave me"

Raising an eyebrow, Kyouya turned his head on its side, looking at the blonde lying beside him. "Leave you?" he asked incredulously before chuckling.

"My, my. Your faith in me is lacking a little," he teased as he reached his other hand up, briefly and gently stroking the others cheek with his fingers.

"I wouldn't leave you like this. I wasn't about to either, if I stayed here the whole time just to make sure you were okay, then I certainly won't just up and leave now that you're not lying in bed with heat stroke unable to breathe right on your own," he spoke, the thoughts and images making him wince a bit.

That was something he could live the rest of his life not seeing.

"Good" Tamaki muttered, his head turning to the side so that he could face Kyouya, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Because I'd rather die with you by my side, than to live without you"

That was the kind of line he would use in the host club, a completely out of character line that would have all of the women swooning over him, but he knew Kyouya was no women (the humping they had done the other night proved that part to him loudly), so every word he said was meant.

If he had to live a life without Kyouya, it would be boring for a start, no demon king to tease, to jump on, to wake up in the ungodly hours of the morning with his screaming down the phone.

Tamaki doubted he would be who he was if Kyouya wasn't there.

Turning back to being with Kyouya, Tamaki could definitely see their morning wake up calls changing.

Kyouya smiled softly, reaching out and touching Tamaki's cheek again, rolling onto his side and leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss to Tamaki's forehead.

"I'd rather you live by my side though, is that an option?" Kyouya spoke softly, smiling as he shifted, resting on his elbow, propping him up, his raven hair slightly tousled from sleep as he looked down at Tamaki, his eyes soft and gentle despite his strain to see clearly.

"Sorry if I scare you away in the morning's, it'll probably start up again soon once I get back into routine," he apologised softly, showing he truly meant it. He couldn't help waking up in a foul mood, so he didn't want to upset Tamaki in the future if this did happen.

No.

When it happened.

"It's fine" Tamaki giggled, rolling his eyes "I've managed fine with that up until now haven't I? I doubt it's going to be much different when we get back to our own homes. Besides, I'm sure that I could think of more creative ways to wake you up in the morning"

Kyouya sighed, shutting his eyes. "I'm not sure whether to be excited or anxious about that, Tamaki," he joked light heartedly.

What ever could Tamaki have in mind?

It left a curious feeling in his stomach. He was worried though that he'd split his face from smiling so much, it really felt odd, he hadn't done it so much and doing it in excess now was just weird.

But he was allowed that; he was relieved.

Giggling, Tamaki rolled over to Kyouya, so that his back was to the face, cooling down his body better then when he was laying on his back.

Cuddling his front up to Kyouya, Tamaki sighed happily, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist, nuzzling the cool fabric against his skin.

"Wake me up when we're leaving, I've been awake far too long when I'm this hot" He murmured, "Just cover me in the ice when it arrives, and I'll be fine until morning."

"Of course," Kyouya murmured, brushing some blonde hair from his idiot's face.

_**His.**_

"I'll make sure the twins help me with that, you just rest. I might join you soon afterwards though, I'm still a bit tired. You were all really loud before," Kyouya mock complained before becoming silent. He'd let Tamaki sleep. He was sure the ice would arrive soon, he just had to wait a bit.

Perhaps they were also grabbing food like Tamaki said?

* * *

See this chapter is longer, I did promise ya'll. Anyway, I've decided that some of you are really awesome and totally worth me sticking out this slump I'm in and going on with the story, I'm going to be watching the whole freakin series this weekend, so the next update won't be until Sunday after I've sorted out the love. Many thanks to the pictures that were sent, and all of the messages, and I'm waiting on a cookie that I was promised as well...

So dudes and dudettes. I think if you want to talk to me like properly just send me a private message, if not then please leave a review, because I love reading every single one of them.

Peace out x

See ya Sunday


	34. Chapter 28 part 1

The second half to this chapter is the last chapter, I had to split this one because it was far to big to be one chapter, uh, don't kill me at where I stopped okay?

Enjoy

* * *

Tamaki woke to the wonderful sensation of Kyouya wrapped around him. It was new, but he wasn't about to trade it in for anything in the world, although, thinking about it, no-one would really want the demon lord in bed with them.

Snuggling up to the male, Tamaki let out a soft sound, his own arms wrapping around Kyouya's waist, his hands slipping up under Kyouya's top, fingers splayed out across the skin.

"Kyou~" Tamaki said in a sing song voice, looking up to the dark haired male with lidded eyes, slowly licking his lips. Now was his chance to wake Kyouya up the way he had wanted to, but he just needed to make sure that Kyouya was back to being his 'demon' self.

Groaning a bit, Kyouya shifted in his sleep, eyebrows twitching.

Couldn't he get a peaceful sleep for one night?

One?

He hadn't slept for a full night since he came to this place, and he was tired. Really. Really. Tired. Hearing his voice murmured he grumbled out a few swear words before opening his eyes, a death glare shooting at the 'victim', or poor person waking him up and... touching him?

What the hell?

Kyouya was gonna fire them and make sure they'd never get a job anywhere ever again for molesting him. Yes, Kyouya was cranky and still half in dream world, having forgotten he had fallen asleep with Tamaki.

Chuckling, in a completely manly way, Tamaki pressed his lips quickly to Kyouya's before he slipped under the blanket, quick enough so that he wasn't pushed away

"Someone is very sleepy and cranky this morning~" Tamaki teased slightly, pushing up Kyouya's top as he kissed his stomach playfully, licking across the skin every now and then.

Looking horrified and startled as the body vanished under the blanket Kyouya was under, Kyouya made a move to sit up, instead only making it to lean on his elbows before he heard his voice and felt the lips on his skin.

Kyouya tensed at first, confused as to who it was. His vision was blurry enough as it was without trying to see straight after waking up, so all he'd seen was a mess of yellow and creamy blodges he recognised as a person.

But whom?

A man.

If Tamaki were a fool, he may have started to blow raspberries against Kyouya's stomach, he could already see the horrified expression of Kyouya in his mind, but he wasn't going to do that, at least, not yet. He didn't want Kyouya flipping out and hurting him after all.

"Kyou Kyou, having a nice dream?"

Kyouya heard the voice. Ugh, now to put a name to the face. **"What the hell? Dream?" **Shutting his eyes, Kyouya sighed, confused. He wouldn't be surprised if he was still dreaming.

Ah, so then that would make this Tamaki- ah yes!

That's right, Tamaki was touching him.

Okay, no need to be so tense now. He relaxed beneath the male, sighing. **"What're you doin'?" **he mumbled, unsure whether he wanted to look under the blanket's or not. He wished his dreams would give him clearer vision too. Tch.

"What ever you want me to" Tamaki practically purred, amused that Kyouya thought he was a dream. Did Kyouya regularly dream about him? It was a nice thought, that he would be on this man's mind even while he slept, but he was even more curious as to what this dream Tamaki would do.

There would be a way to find out though.

Slipping his hands down Kyouya's legs, squeezing his thighs on the way down, Tamaki nipped at the skin under his mouth before shifting, so that he was laying directly in-between Kyouya's legs. "Tell me what you want, and what I usually do"

Kyouya practically shivered at the sound of Tamaki's voice.

Ah, was it another one of his perverted dreams.

Alright.

This would be awkward when waking up then.

Not only would he wake up to Tamaki lying beside him, or awake, but he'd have to excuse himself to the bathroom. He could already feel himself getting slightly aroused and it sent pleasant tingles of power down his spine at the thought of being able to control Tamaki.

Slipping a hand under the blankets, he tangled his fingers in blonde hair, stroking gently before sitting up, smirking down at Tamaki. Perhaps instead of the bathroom he could wake up to the real Tamaki.

Yes...

Leaning down and pulling Tamaki up- not by his hair of course- he crashed their lips together, his tongue tracing the blonde's lips, begging for entrance.

Yes, and Kyouya still thought he was dreaming.

Opening his lips to welcome Kyouya's tongue, Tamaki sighed happily into the embrace and soft touch, his eyes fluttering closed as his arms wrapped around Kyouya's neck.

There was something nagging in the back of his mind saying that this wasn't all Kyouya would do with his dream self, but also flattered him for thinking that the first thing Kyouya would do is kiss him. Parting his lips, Tamaki slowly ran his tongue over Kyouya's, his fingers tangling in the dark hair as he shifted to straddle the hot lap beneath him.

"Kyou" He whined softly, pressing forwards as much as he could, trying to melt himself into Kyouya.

With their tongues battling, almost dancing together, Kyouya felt shivers moving up and down his spine. This was definitely one of his favourite dreams, and this one surprisingly felt very real.

When Tamaki moved into his lap, he knew he was starting to get excited, oh yes, he wanted this sexy slim blonde beneath him panting, moaning and crying out in pleasure, begging him for more. And moaning his name, oh yes, definitely that.

At the small whine he moved his lips away, kissing along Tamaki's jawline before pressing his lips against his neck before biting teasingly softly and slow. He wanted to hear the blonde beg for more. He wasn't sure, but something about the blonde pleading him to touch him and love him made fantastic shivers go through him.

Gripping the blonde's hips to pull him closer, he winced, his hands giving an almighty sting.

Wait what?

Pausing, his hot breath landed in small pants against Tamaki's neck, he moved his hands up, one to his face.

Bandages?

Blood?

Why was his dream making his hands still hurt, he normally wasn't hurt in his dreams, especially not these ones. Come to think of it, normally he could see right in his dreams.

Realisation struck at once and his eyes widened, jaw dropping. **"Holy shit Tamaki!" **he muttered in shock, shifting backwards a bit, cheeks dusted a rather dark pink.

This wasn't good.

Wait, but Tamaki had played along, he'd wanted this, so, it wasn't his fault! He hadn't taken advantage, if anything, it was the blonde who had taken advantage of him! He wasn't the bad guy! **"I've been awake, haven't I?" **he asked sheepishly, lowering his eyes and looking away, frowning in shame.

Damn it. He'd just made a fool of himself.

Tamaki had been panting softly by the time that Kyouya moved away from him, but by no means had he lost the passion that had taken over both of them earlier, Gods, that had been amazing, Kyouya was incredibly talented in trying to kiss all over his body, he'd have to get the other male to try that again at some point.

Blushing darkly, Tamaki was still hovering over Kyouya, one of his hands rising up to his hair and running his fingers through it, the other gripping the bottom of his top, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he tried to catch his breath, before he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry" came out as a soft mutter as Tamaki looked away from Kyouya's blushing face. "I guess I should have told you, but I was enjoying it" Biting his lip and looking incredibly nervous, Tamaki slowly moved, trying to get away from Kyouya.

Enjoying it?

Kyouya turned his head back to look at the blur of Tamaki, the tint on his cheeks settling slowly.

Well... He supposed if Tamaki was enjoying it... and he had been too... and really now, did it have to stop?

When Tamaki started to move away, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, tugging them forward and making their hips grind together as he bit down softly on Tamaki's neck, his hot breath landing on the pale skin.

"**Now really... Who told you that we were stopping?" **he purred as he bit down slightly harder on Tamaki's neck, softly rubbing circles and small patterns on Tamaki's lower back. He was sensitive here, wasn't he?

The raven smirked, looking up at the blonde, his vision still blurred due to his lack of glasses- still broken. Damn."**Just because I thought I was sleeping, doesn't mean that now that I know I'm awake you have to go," **he spoke softly against the porcelain skin of Tamaki's neck.

Biting down once more, he sucked softly, tugging their bodies closer by the blonde's hips, "**After all… You said you were enjoying it…"**

At the bite Tamaki let out a soft squeak, it was the hands rubbing him that made him calm down to the point of nearly melting into the others rather talented touch. "O-of course I was enjoying it.. nnnh, Kyou, you dirty guy"

Kyouya let a smirk twist his lips as Tamaki squeaked, his fingers tracing firm but gentle patterns around Tamaki's lower back, hands slipping up underneath the shirt to touch his skin without the cloth acting as a barrier. So he was dirty, was he? Well, couldn't really object to that- but Tamaki wasn't all that innocent either, what with the way he was grinding forward onto him like that, forcing himself to silence a groan.

Pressing his hips forwards, Tamaki shuddered in delight, his eyes slipping shut "You were enjoying it just as much as me.. a-and how often do you dream about me?" Tamaki muttered softly as he pressed his head forwards into Kyouya's hair, breathing in his morning scent as he moaned softly.

"How often?" he repeated before lowering his lips once more to create another blooming bruise on the blonde's lower neck before licking it slowly and teasingly, trailing his tongue along the sharp and well defined collar bone.

"Enough to drive me insane," he whispered, raising his head, his dark grey eyes flashing with a lustful look before his fingers tangled in golden strings and he dove in for another heated kiss, grinding his hips upwards.

Tamaki couldn't stop the soft mewls and groans that were coming from his lips, and the swell of his chest at the feeling of how much Kyouya wanted him. Enough to drive him insane? How long had they been playing this game of wanting and not letting the other know.

Swearing softly as his hips collided in a tangled mess with Kyouya's, Tamaki's tongue pressed against his new lovers, brushing and mapping out the others mouth. Pulling back and gasping for breath, Tamaki let out a whimpering sound. "Why didn't you say anything?"

As Tamaki pulled back, Kyouya gratefully sucked in mouthfuls of oxygen, staring at Tamaki with half lidded eyes as he leant in, kissing his cheek before moving to kiss and lightly nip at his jaw line, moving the gentle nips along his neck. "The usual excuse. 'He's my friend, I don't want there to be anything weird'," he murmured softly before smirking, chuckling.

"Oh, and the twins already have the 'Yaoi Moe' affect on customers, but… I don't think they're really object to see 'King Love'," he muttered as he bit down on Tamaki's pulse point sucking softly as he aimed to create a love bite.

Soon, he'd be beyond the point of stopping with the only thought in his head being 'get laid, get laid, get laid'. He'd need to find a way to find relief then. Hn, unless Mori managed to get Hani out of the house so the young looking male didn't have to hear Tamaki screaming his name.

Yeah, that could work too.

"Always work work work with you isn't it" Tamaki half groaned in delight and annoyance at the same time, his eyes fluttering open and closed, his back arching, trying to get more of that pleasure coursing through his body.

"You need to start concentrating on more _pressing _matters" Just to make sure that Kyouya got his point completely, he pressed his hips down, gasping and shuddering as his arms gripped around Kyouya's shoulders tightly, using him as a base for support. "I think at this very point in time I should be the _only _thing on that pretty overly large mind of yours"

Smirking slightly, his darker side getting the better of him in this lustful situation where Kyouya had dared to bring up work and those damn twins of all people, Tamaki was fully concentrating on making sure that wasn't something that Kyouya was about to forget, he would remember this feeling for the next week, until Tamaki would fall victim to his hips again.

Kyouya chuckled half heartedly. Always work with him, wasn't it? Yeah, he supposed that was relatively true... As Tamaki spoke and ground his hips forward, Kyouya let a very soft and low moan pass his lips. But how he loved the feel of Tamaki's arms around him, clinging and holding onto him like he meant everything at the moment.

It was addicting, this feeling.

"Oh my, you are," he purred softly as he gripped Tamaki's shirt, beginning to unbutton his shirt as he bit his neck once more, chuckling softly when he pulled back and noticed a mark against the porcelain skin. "Any more, and you'll have to explain to the rest of the host club why you were screaming my name..."

"Are you kidding, I think that they're all in on it" Tamaki chuckled, pressing his forehead forwards until it met Kyouya's, rubbing against him softly as his own hands went to do the others buttons, fingers expertly gliding over the annoying fabric that was keeping them apart, sliding it over smooth shoulders and watching with excitement as the skin he had never been allowed to touch before was slowly revealed to him.

Kyouya snorted, rolling his eyes.

All the host club were in on it?

He wouldn't be surprised to be honest. And if he put the pieces together, he was positive that his hands, glasses and Tamaki's heat stroke from being locked in a closet, along with this whole trip altogether was just a plot to hook them up. And he could bet he knew the masterminds behind it all... Well, considering that it got him a lustful and willing Tamaki, he really had no arguments.

Oh how Tamaki wanted to kiss that skin, and now he finally could, run his lips over it and lick it, bite it and have all the fun he could think of. Leaning down and licking the skin, oh like he had wanted to since so long ago, and he found it sweet, intoxicating, he wanted more, to swallow Kyouya whole and have him over and over again.

Without even thinking about it Tamaki groaned low in his throat, nipping at the skin and shuddering at the feeling. "Oh Kyou..."

The moment both their shirts were off and tossed somewhere off the bed- not that Kyouya cared, for once, which was a shock and miracle in itself- he found Tamaki's lips against his skin and he shuddered at the feeling, trying to keep his breathing steady.

But hearing Tamaki's groan and his named moaned softly, well, it wasn't helping loosen his pants, that's for sure.

"Look at you, I barely touched you and you're shivering and moaning my name... I can't wait to see you when I fuck you," he breathed by the others ear, smirking darkly. The evil lord in him was stirring, but not out of rage, out of sheer lust.

"What do you want me to do to you Tamaki?" he whispered huskily by Tamaki's ear, grinding his hips up slowly and agonisingly, holding the moan in.

Tamaki was loving the forwardness, the dirty words dripping from Kyouya's lips like honey, he wanted to swallow each drop and savour the taste. "I want you to fuck me" Tamaki had managed to force out of lips, his breath hitching at the rock into his hips.

Oh having sex did seem a bit extreme, it was there first 'time' together, really, as a couple, but he wanted this, he was too clouded by lust to think of anything other than having Kyouya thrust into him, to love 'Mommy' the way Tamaki needed to be loved, hard and passionately.

"I want you to make me scream your name, I want to break the bed Kyou~ya~"

Kyouya let a devilish and lustful grin overtake his features. He chuckled deep in his throat as he heard Tamaki's requests and the way he begged. "Well, I don't know how happy we'll be trying to sleep in a broken bed," he murmured with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned in, kissing and nipping down Tamaki's chest,

"But I'll see what I can do..." Shifting his hands to grip Tamaki's hips, he winced, frowning and shooting a fierce glare at his hands.

Oh right, bandages...

Cut up...

He forgot about that.

Damn it.

This really was a terrible inconvenience to say the least- he pretty much had no use of his hands.

Ugh.

Trying another method, he lifted his hips up quickly, twisting his body and moving them so that Tamaki was on his back, the raven hovering over him, supporting his weight on his elbows. There, that had worked fairly well, he'd say.

Dipping down, he gently bit Tamaki's neck, slowly grinding his hips against the other's. "Tell me, _Tamaki_, how bad do you want it?" he breathed, slowly rocking against the other's hips, his breath hitching in his throat, "How bad do you want me?"

Letting out a yell as he was flipped over, Tamaki stared up to Kyouya with wide eyes, completely shocked and stunned. He had noticed the wince as Kyouya hurt his hands, and he hadn't wanted to make the other male hurt himself like that, it was stupid, how Tamaki had freaked out and made Kyouya hurt himself like that.

As his eyes softened and Kyouya bucked against him, Tamaki arched and gasped, his eyes slipping closed, his hands grasping at the bed sheets until he was able to hold his composure long enough to put his hands on Kyouya's hips, effectively stopping him for the time being.

"Kyouya I'm-" he was about to apologise, once again, he had a habit of doing that, but he quickly changed his mind, he could _show_ Kyouya just how sorry he was. Smiling softly, his fingers pushing at the other's trousers to slide them over slim hips, Tamaki lightly grasped the object of his desires, all but moaning himself as he let his palm hold the weight. His own pleasure could wait for the moment, he was fully intent on making sure that now he had Kyouya in his hands (literally) he wasn't about to let him go.

"I want you so bad, I always have, but a few more moments won't kill me, I don't want you to be in pain any longer" flicking his wrist, effectively started to jerk his lover off, Tamaki leant up, nibbling on the males earlobe as his other hand rested on a pale hip, soothing and trying to comfort him. "_Kyouya_"


	35. Chapter 28 part 2 FINAL

Blinking down at Tamaki, or the blurry image of him, at least, Kyouya looked momentarily confused by Tamaki's speech, well, more that he'd cut himself off. But as he felt his trousers pushed down, he forced his face to not darken, thankfully remaining pale and not blushing, but still, it was sudden.

What was more sudden was when Tamaki grasped him and tugged a low moan from his throat. His hands trembled briefly, and in the back of his mind he was grateful that he was resting on his elbows, otherwise he certainly would have lost balance and fallen onto the blonde.

With the flick of the wrist Kyouya's head dipped down, resting his forehead on Tamaki's elegant shoulder, drawing in a shuddering breathe, groaning once more when Tamaki nibbled on his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.

"A-Ah... Tamaki," he breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he bucked into Tamaki's hand subconsciously, his hot breath landing against the other's skin.

Having Kyouya so close and so wanton was making his own pants tighten, he could hardly stop the soft gasps of air coming from his own lips, trying to rock his hips up to meet some kind of friction but to no luck, instead he snaked his hand from Kyouya's hips downwards to his own, spreading his legs around Kyouya and ever so delicately starting to play with himself.

Tamaki did not know if him and Kyouya could be able to go any further than they had today, he had of course wanted Kyouya to be in top health, but then, he couldn't stop if Kyouya wanted it, he could barely stop now, so as his hand slipped under his waistband and lower and lower, he all but gasped at the start of his preparation of himself.

Feeling the movement more than hearing and seeing it, Kyouya felt Tamaki's legs spreading and resting either side of his hips, hearing soft panting by his ear.

Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed Tamaki's other hand slipping into his own pants and he practically groaned when he realised what the blonde male beneath him was doing to himself.

Hearing the gasp, his eyes fluttered shut, pressing heated and slightly messy kisses against Tamaki's neck.

"God, Tamaki, you're touching yourself you want me so bad, how naughty," he breathed huskily with a lustful chuckle, desperately trying to silence the moans that wanted to rip from his throat due to Tamaki's ministrations. "Ah Tamaki, I've wanted you- nnn, so bad... Tear off that stupid uniform and take you over and- ahh, over... God, Tamaki..."

"Ahh- nn..." Trying his hardest to not moan in Kyouya's ear, Tamaki bit his lip before opening his shaking mouth. "You sh-should have, you never know K-kyouya, I might have let you!"

Kyouya groaned in response.

Might have let him?

Boy, would that have been a show for the customers, there definitely would have been nosebleeds and screams and fainting.

Perhaps that would play out somehow.

One day, yes, he'd just go to Tamaki, tear off that annoying jacket and kiss him and hold him and touch him. Of course, nothing too far, but enough for a show and in silent promise that if he was a patient boy, he'd get more later. Oh, he was a sneaky, scheming devil he was.

The dark demon lord indeed.

Bucking up and feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head, Tamaki tightened around himself, he was so close to climaxing, having Kyouya on top of him, bucking into his hand, feeling the slickness between his fingers, he couldn't hold on for much longer.

It was hard to believe that only less then a week ago they had been arguing in the bathroom of the host club about Tamaki making the customers faint. A lot had changed over a short amount of time, Tamaki owed the twins one.

"I-I can't... Kyouya.."

Hearing Tamaki, he nodded, lifting his head enough to press a quick kiss on the pale blonde's lips. "Together... Come with me Tamaki, I want you... moaning my name... Nnn... I can't... either... Ah, Tamaki..." he moaned, panting heavily as he tried to keep himself up. He could feel himself getting closer too. He was a bit glad that they didn't actually go further, he wanted full use of his hands when that time came.

Finally reaching his climax, Kyouya groaned huskily, whispering Tamaki's name in ecstasy.

As always Tamaki's response was a lot louder, his body bucking upwards as he let out a strangled scream of pleasure, yelling out Kyouya's devilishly sexy name, wet slick sounds coming from between their bodies as Tamaki made sure they had both reached their climax, the sticky fluid on his fingers was proof enough for him to let go, collapsing back onto the bed and letting his hands fall to his sides, sweat dripping from his body as his chest rose and fell with his deep breathing.

That was worth the wait, he felt more satisfied than he had in a very long time, and he could feel his face flushing as he looked up to Kyouya with lidded eyes, his tongue flicking out and licking his lips as an idea struck his mind.

Keeping eye contact with Kyouya, Tamaki bought his cum soaked finger to his lips, licking at them teasingly as he tasted his lover for the second of many times yet to come. He could never grow old of the taste, it was addicting, like being around Kyouya.

"Well we didn't break the bed, but there is always next time" His words sounded almost hopeful, even though he guessed they were now a couple, what with the confessions and everything, there was always that nagging doubt in the back of his mind that Kyouya was still in too much pain to think straight, and he would regret this as soon as he was healed.

Panting heavily, Kyouya blearily opened his eyes, blinking past the white ecstasy of pleasure as he pushed himself up slightly, limbs feeling very much like jelly. But seeing Tamaki bring his finger to his lips and lick, he groaned softly, leaning down and kissing Tamaki's jaw.

If he hadn't already come, he would have just then. Lifting himself up, he crawled off Tamaki a little, pulling up his pants once more, knowing he needed a shower but was really too tired.

Once he came back down to earth properly, then he'd go.

Perhaps in ten or fifteen minutes...

Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled, nodding. "Next time," he promised as he lay himself down beside the blonde, wiping his forehead of sweat with the back of his wrist.

"I didn't know you had such a filthy mouth, Tamaki. Have you been whispering those words to yourself?" he teased softly, kissing Tamaki on the lips, in the back of his mind realising he could taste himself faintly too.

"Only when I think of you" Tamaki whispered huskily, letting Kyouya give him a soft kiss before returning it with one of his own, his tongue flicking out slightly before he giggled to himself, cuddling up to Kyouya's side, a sticky mess in his trousers.

Now he needed to change, but into what was the question, maybe him and Kyouya could just have a shower and sleep naked together, it would save them having to put on clothes just to get them dirty again, and he had promised there would be a next time.

Okay so he hadn't promised in words, but the tone of his voice had said everything that Tamaki needed to know, that there was going to be another time and it would be hard for him to walk straight afterwards. He'd have to hide it with prances.

"You're not so proper yourself Kyou-Kyou, if anything you're worse than I am, not that I mind, but you should watch that pretty mouth of yours"

"Worse than you are?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow softly, allowing Tamaki to cuddle by his side. "Hn, perhaps. But it seems I practice in my dreams. You caught me out there, nothings private any more," he mock complained with a sigh before smirking.

"Though, I can't really complain. I think I like this Tamaki more than my dream Tamaki. And perhaps soon, I'll do to you just what I've dreamt I would," he spoke softly, trailing a hand over Tamaki's cheek gently, wary of his wounds.

How he would shower with these was beyond him...

"But really, why should I watch my mouth, hnn? If anything, that mouth of yours is going to get you pinned to the bed and have you screaming for a long time." With a final kiss, Kyouya sat up carefully, smiling pleasantly down at the blonde.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll just be off to have a shower, maybe a cold one at this rate," he muttered, carefully standing and moving awkwardly to the dressing table.

Perhaps just a pair of boxers?

Maybe even nothing?

That would be more convenient, and if he added the calculation of Tamaki, perhaps nothing was more suitable...

Giggling and rolling his eyes, Tamaki reached out with his hands, letting out a whine of discomfort.

"Take me with you~" He half sang half pleaded, his fingers outstretched and wiggling slightly before he rolled off the bed hitting the floor softly.

Kyouya blinked, turning to look at the blonde reaching out for him on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head.

Take him too?

Getting to his knees and stretching out, Tamaki slowly got to his feet, walking over to Kyouya and hugging him lightly, nuzzling up to him and grinning. "Come onnn, let's have a shower together, you can't wash yourself anyway, not with those hands"

Gently cupping the males hands in his owns, Tamaki kissed the top of the bandages.

Usually this kind of affection was fake with his customers, but he was completely taken with Kyouya, he wanted to make sure that Kyouya was taken with him as well.

"Fine, we'll shower together," Kyouya spoke, surrendering. Not that really it was a negative thing, it was just that, he didn't know what he'd do to the blonde if he saw him naked and dripping wet.

Hn.

With the soft kiss on his injured hands, Kyouya's grey eyes softened and he sighed. "Come on, let's get going," he murmured, leaning down and kissed the tip of Tamaki's nose in a tender fashion.

Tamaki nearly jumped for joy as Kyouya excepted the idea of showering together, this however wasn't a very good idea and he clocked onto that fact before he decided to jump.

One, he was still ill from being locked up in a hot place, and two, jumping up would have resulted in Kyouya having a broken nose, and he didn't want to be the one that caused that, blood play was not something he enjoyed.

Grabbing onto Kyouya's wrist, careful of his hand, Tamaki pulled 'Daddy' into the bathroom, already peeling off his dirtied clothes.

Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Kyouya sighed, following the blonde casually, anxious to wash.

Who knew he'd one day have to actually thank the twins for something?

Hn.

First time for everything, he supposed. He smirked, his grey eyes trailing down Tamaki's body and settled on his eyes.

First time for everything indeed...

But he could wait...

For now...

* * *

That's it my lovers, the last chapter of this wonderful story. I will be uploading a sequel to this one shortly, at least the first chapter, so keep an eye out for it so you can follow that one too. A thanks to all my lovely reviewers, the ones I replied to and the ones I didn't get chance to, you all made this story worth while and I'm so glad you all got to enjoy it. Don't be mad at this last chapter, they will have sex eventually, just not yet, but Kyouya isn't very patient when it comes to Tamaki's body.

So I love you all

Keep an eye out for the next story

PEACE! x


End file.
